Ashes to Ashes,Dust to Dust
by Koorime-Kitsune-lover
Summary: Kurama and Hiei meet two demoness, with a secret. They get stuck showing the demoness around Tokyo. What Kuwabara dies! Genkai is a live? Will love blossom or will hate betray them all? REVISING
1. Chapter 1

Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Chapter 1

* * *

(Is Jenna mind speech)

-- Is Tsuki mind speech--

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho Gang, but we do own Tsuki and Jenna

* * *

"Koenma, you still haven't paid your debt," said a figure in the shadows. "We did what you asked now pay up!" growled the figure as it stepped forward to reveal a girl about the age of 17. "Koenma..." said another voice stepping out of the shadows to reveal another girl about the same age. "Well you see I-I... I...-" Koenma started to stutter when Botan ran in yelling "Koenma-SIR!" following behind her was the Spirit Detective gang.

The girls quickly ceased their threats on Koenma. The second figure leaned against the wall as the other sat in one of the chairs Indian style. She seemed very disappointed that their threat session had ended, while the other stayed emotionless.

"What is it Botan!" Koenma said extremely happy to do out of that bind, for now at least.

"Well Koenma-sir you said that you wished for the Spirit Detectives. So I brought them." Stated Botan.

"So who are these guys?" asked the girl in the chair, while walking over to them. The figure leaning on the wall looked up. There were four.

The second tallest seemed to have long crimson hair with bright emerald green eyes with gold specks, slightly pale skin and s strong build, but not a body builder. His aura screamed kitsune yet he smelled human. She thought for a moment he had a soft red button down long sleeve shirt with the same color pants, his hands in his pocket.

The tallest was defiantly human, with a curly orange Elvis hair do. He wore the same type of outfit, but blue. His face looked as if he had been beaten numerously with small bead like blue eyes.

The third, was mostly human but had demon blood in him, curious, though it wasn't enough to label him as a hanyou. He again wore the same outfit just green, what was this, a team dress code? His eyes were a dark brown, glass over with false annoyance, along with his scowl, though it wasn't fake. His hair rake of gel and had a slight green sheen from all the gel applied to keep it back. Though a few hairs slight feel on his forehead. He was slightly paler, and hunched over, though he too looked built, but not a body builder.

The last was about her companion's height, short in other words. With spiked, very spiked black hair, that seemed to have a blue tint to it, along with a white star burst in the middle. He wore a white bandana around his forehead, which held in a great evil power, he wore a white scarf as well. His eyes were narrowed, and a dark shade of crimson brown. His face was a peachy color but not humanly pink. With a black cloak, pants and boots he looked like what a human would call "a Goth". She could tell he held a sword with him as well. His slightly twitching hand gave it away.

Hiei was his name if memory served her right. Which meant the red head was the kitsune avatar Kurama, a.k.a Shuuichi Minamino. The orange head she couldn't remember, but the other partly demon was Yusuke Urameshi.

The other figure, stopped at Hiei to look down at him "..." she stared and then started to laugh extremely hard. "Who's the little kid? Isn't he a bit young to be Spirit Detective." she said between laughs. Hiei smirked at her, flicking open his katana he lashed out at her. Much to Koenma's horror. The girl smirked, just what she had wanted. Not even worried she blocked with a pair of daggers.

The two were in a deadlock, pushing against each other, Hiei was slightly surprised she retaliated but brushed it off.

The other girl pushed herself off the wall, and looked to the kitsune avatar, locking golden eyes with emerald she looked back at the pair. He nodded slightly. Inwardly smirking she gathered a small amount of energy; her hand glowing black and crackling. Her hand twitched as she softly tossed the ball at them, the pair froze. Kurama blinked but said nothing as he walked over and pull Hiei away from the onna.

Hiei growled in his throat, as he watched the taller onna pull the one he was dueling into a chair. The spell wore off in a second and he sheathed his katana and walked over to the corner of the room, leaning against the wall.

Botan, Yusuke, the human, and Koenma watched this exchange with wide eyes.

The pouting onna sheathed her daggers and sat in her designated seat and smiled a bit at the Spirit Detective's "So shall we introduce ourselves?" She asked them, though she and her partner already knew who they were. "Yes, I think we should," said a redhead as turned from the other onna to look at the one speaking.

"Ok, well I am Jenna," Said the girl with long dark purple hair that was in a braid that went to her upper thigh. She was about Hiei's height. She had golden eyes with slits, much like cat eyes, with pointed ears her skin was tan. Her clothes were a black, Semi-short sleeved shirt, with a crimson red tank over it, and baggy black jeans with a crimson red chain and a pair of combat boots. At her side rested her daggers. Her aura hinted that she was a dragon but a kitsune aura was wrapped around hers. This drew the attention of Kurama and Hiei.

"And this is Lady Tsuki, whom... well just leave her alone." Stated Jenna while pointing to the other girl with long midnight black hair with red streaks pulled up in a braid that fell to her upper thigh also. On her forehead was a Red Crescent moon; her eyes were golden with slits. She had black eye shadow and her ears were pointed but unlike the other girl she had pale skin. She wore a pair of black baggy jeans with black combat boot. Her shirt is a semi-tight black sleeveless; she also wore blood red wrapping around her lower arm. At her waist were two swords. She was a kitsune; her aura matched the one that was wrapped around Jenna's.

"Oh, nice to meet you Jenna-sama and Tsuki -sama, I'm Kurama," said the redhead "and they are Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei" pointing to each while stating their names. Jenna and Tsuki both gave a brief nod to show they understood. "Koenma...what is the meaning of this?" questioned Jenna. Tsuki turned harden gold eyes to the Ruler.

"I, well, I thought you might want a tour around Ningenkai?" replied Koenma.

"What! Toddler you brought us here to give a fucking tour! Do it your fucking self!" yelled Yusuke

"Koenma, it seems you don't even get respect from your workers ne?" laughed Jenna "Now, I know that, this tour was NOT our payment was it?" she stated her laugher gone and replaced with anger.

Before Koenma could reply, Botan said, "No, of course not my ladies, it was simply to get your barring, because Koenma-sir was going to let you have free passage between the worlds. Ne Koenma?" she finished hurriedly.

"I was? Oh of course, yes that was your payment, how could I have forgotten?" Koenma said, after getting a meaningful look from Botan.

Jenna stared at Koenma for about three minutes. Tsuki closed her eyes and said nothing.

"Alright," she spoke, breaking the silence "We'll take that as pay, for now." She looked over at Tsuki for approval. Tsuki nodded getting off the wall making to leave. Jenna smiled a bit and turned to the Detectives.

"So who will be showing us around?" she asked.

"Yea well, Kaiko is going to kill us if we skip again. So we can't." Yusuke said while looking Jenna over.

Jenna glared at Yusuke "Take a picture. It'll last longer," she hissed out.

With a shrug Yusuke and Kuwabara left.

--You are getting mad to easy Jenna.--

(Gomen Tsuki-san. I've been faltering lately, and that chibi hasn't helped!)

--Hn, just watch it--

Jenna rubbed her temples "So we will be escorted by Hiei-san and Kurama-san?"

"That's correct Jenna-sama. So should we begin the tour?" Kurama questioned.

"No, hold on" she said while turning to Koenma. "The rest of the favor is the Elemental choker in your volt."

Koenma gulped then nodded meekly "H-Hai. Botan?" he said,

"I already have it sir. Here you are my lady". Botan said while handing it to Jenna.

Jenna took the choker and looked it over. "Thanks." she said while placing it into a bag that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "So shall finally begin this tour?" She said looking at Tsuki and then to Kurama and Hiei.

(Anything you would like to ask of Koenma? Truthfully I would like to get this over with and return home as soon as possible. I really need to meditate again.)

--No, but you do know that Kurama is Youko Kurama a fox spirit?—

(Of course Tsuki. You didn't expect me to skip doing my homework did you? I know everything about the Spirit Detectives, well mostly everything. I wasn't sure if Koenma would have them fight us. I mean he could have ordered them to attack us. Of course I don't really know how they could help him. It's getting to close to that day so I'm messing up as you've seen. So if you have any ideas other than meditation I'm open for suggestions right now...)

--Hn, they are talking again. And Meditation isn't needed you just need a good fight or sparring match—

"So Tsuki-sama, Jenna-sama are you ready to go?" asked Kurama they shared a look and nodded.

"Ok, Botan could you create a portal?" he asked "Sure thing Kurama, one portal coming up!" she cried giddily!

'Maybe that chibi will give me a good match.' Jenna thought to herself. 'He really has it out for me now.' she thought as she saw him glare at her before stepping into the portal along with Kurama. 'This will be very interesting.' She the stepped into the portal with Tsuki behind her.

* * *

There you go, the first chapter, revised and re-edited. I hope this one meets the opproval of everyone. One little note, you will notice major and slight changes in the plot and the events leading to things. We have changed the story quit a bit. But not to fear everything is still there, for the most part, but lets say somethings aren't revealed as quickly as they were. Well I hope you enjoyed. The second chapter will be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust

Chapter 2

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Jenna mind speech)

-- Tsuki mind speech---

& Youko mind speech&

/Kurama mind speech/

* * *

OK! This is the second chapter, Please remember to review when you finish reading!

* * *

The portal had taken them to the park but sadly Botan had missed her original goal and had put them in the middle of a lake! Hiei and Kurama fell into it as they walked out of the portal. Tsuki and Jenna just stood there. Jenna made the water push against their feet so they could walk upon it.

Jenna smiled at Kurama and Hiei, who breeched the waters surface with a shocked and angry faces.

"Stupid Botan. I'm going to kill her for this." mumbled a soaked Hiei.

Kurama smiled and said, "Don't be rash Hiei. Let's get to shore." Luckily it was early in the morning so nobody saw them portal there nor Tsuki and Jenna walking on the lake. Hiei and Kurama were drying themselves off while Jenna sat near the edge of the water playing with it. She was currently changing a ball of water into different shapes. Tsuki stood next to her, watching.

* * *

#$$#!$#!$#$# 10 minutes Later #$#$!#$!#$$#

"Are you ready yet?" asked a very bored Jenna.

"Yes, Jenna-sama we are ready to go. Now is there any where you know of or would like to go?" questioned Kurama

"Hn. Fox do you know if the Langston shrine is still standing?" asked Tsuki

"W yes it does. If you don't-"started Kurama but-

"I'll be going alone." Said Tsuki while turning. "If you're sure..." said Kurama whom was unsure if he should let her go.

Jenna sighed 'I hope he is still alive...for everyone's sake.'

Kurama jumped after her mumbling, "I'm a bit curious."

Leaving Hiei and Jenna alone. "So Hiei-Chan where should we begin?" asked Jenna. She knew if Tsuki found out she let, Kurama go she wound be in big trouble. 'Oh well no need to worry about that now. Might as well enjoy my tour!' she thought

* * *

#$$#!$#!$#$# With Tsuki and Kurama #$$#!$#!$#$#

Kurama had caught up with Tsuki and was keeping a good 10 feet distance.

Suddenly Tsuki stopped on the side walk.

"Why are you following me?" she asked turning around to glare at the spot where Kurama had been. Kurama walked forward to stand right next to her.

"Forgive me, Tsuki-sama I was a bit curious and worried about you." He said with a bow.

&She has a pretty nice ass... &

/ Youko/

&What?&

Kurama had started to blush bright red. "Fox?" whispered Tsuki, snapping him back to reality, Kurama saw Tsuki looking at him with her head cocked to the side.

& She looks cute that way...&

/Youko can't you keep our mind out of the gutter for 5 seconds/

Just as Youko was about to retort.

"Fox? Are you talking to your other half?" asked Tsuki.

"Hai I was talking to Youko. But how did you know about him?"

"Many people know about him. There are many rumors about the Spirit Detectives circulating around Makai though most are false." responded Tsuki.

"I see. Well I'm glad you feel more comfortable around me Tsuki-sama." said Kurama smiling when he noticed that she and he were almost having a conversation.

"I was just answering questions Fox don't get cocky. Now I suppose you are going to keep following me, so keep up." With that she took off, at a speed that rivaled Hiei's.

Kurama shrugged and followed her. As he was following her, his eyes trailed down to her ass and he blushed. 'I really have to stop talking to Yoko so much. He's turning me into pervert.' Kurama thought as he sped up.

* * *

#$$#!$#!$#$# With Jenna and Hiei #$$#!$#!$#$#

Jenna looked at Hiei once Kurama had gone "So where should we begin? Oh yes, just to let you know I know next to nothing about the Ningenkai so I may have a lot of questions." she informed Hiei.

Hiei looked at her and sneered, "So you aren't that smart after all. Are you?" Growling at Hiei she lunged, 'Might as well fight now, besides Tsuki can always show me around.'

Hiei made to kick her but she blocked and did an upper cut. He dodged and pulled out his sword, while Jenna pulled out her daggers. Running at each other they clashed, you could hear the sound of metal clinging through out the park.

Eventually Jenna had Hiei pinned to a tree and his sword was about 20 feet away shoved deeply into the ground. "Your suppose to be one of the most powerful people in Makai. They must be kidding me!" She said laughing a bit. She pressed her dagger closer to his neck. "Are you going to admit defeat or am I going to have to slit your throat?" she asked clearly amused by Hiei being pinned to a tree defenseless.

Hiei growled and tried to shove her off but it was useless. Then he tried to set her afire, but sadly that didn't work either. He stopped struggling and just stared at her, Jenna got the idea that this was about the only way he would admit defeat. "Fine, I'll let you go, if you promise to show me around, Ningenkai." She said while putting the dagger back in its sheath. Hiei barely nodded. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Well let's get going." she said still smiling and dragging him behind her.

* * *

--------------------------------------End Chapter 2-------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. I do own some Oc's though.

Jenna-Chan here! I just wanted to speak about this chapter because I wrote mostly all of it by my self and that Tsuki-Chan will be writing the next chapter alone as well. So there might be differences in writing styles with both chapters. Ack I almost forgot!! This chapter is only Jenna and Hiei the next one will be all Kurama and Tsuki k? Well I hope you guys all have fun reading this!!!! R&R plz!!! Jenna-Chan out!

Chapter 3

Jenna and Hiei had been walking around for a while when Jenna spoke up "Where are we going Hiei-Chan?" He twitched as she called him 'Hiei-CHAN' but ignored it since he didn't want a repeat of the fight in the park. "Genkai's." was his one word reply. "Oh." she said staring at everything around her as the walked to Genkai's. The finally arrived and were greeted by Yukina "Hello Hiei. Um who is this? Your girlfriend Hiei?" she asked politely but you could tell she was trying not to laugh at the last comment. "Nani?! That jerk and me! You have to be joking!" all but yelled Jenna "Hn. ME and that onna would never 'go-out'." Replied Hiei.

"Onna?" she said angrily. "You need to learn more respect chibi!" she said raising her voice a bit. Hiei smirked and said "Aren't losing your cool are you...Onna?" Jenna just punched him in the stomach and walked in past Yukina mumbling an "Excuse me." as she did. Hiei was rubbing his stomach knowing there would be a big bruise there later. "Are you alright?" asked a worried Yukina. "Hn. I'm fine." he said standing up from his crouched position wincing a bit as he did. He walked in and Yukina followed closing the door. Once inside they saw Jenna talking to Genkai. "Genkai its good to see you, I hear you took on a student or two?" said Jenna. Nodding Genkai answered, "Yes, Jenna-san I have a dimwitted student that slacks off, but he is a good boy. It is also good to see you, tell me where is Tsuki-Sama?" "She and the fox took off for so where about an hour back." Replied Hiei "Fox? Oh! You mean Kurama-san?" asked Yukina, just as Kuwabara and Yusuke walked in the door yelling "Hey you old hag you here?!". "HAI! Dimwit I'm here!" yelled back Genkai. "Yusuke? Isn't that...-" Jenna started to say but didn't get to finish because of Kuwabara screaming "YUKINA!" and Yusuke saying, "What are you doing here?!" "Well for your information Hiei brought me here, and before you can ask the fox and Tsuki are not here." Stated Jenna, who was looking quiet mad at the moment. Yusuke didn't like Jenna's cheeky response and glared at Hiei "Why bring her here!" Hiei just ignored him as Yusuke just kept barking at him. Kuwabaka was still gushing over Yukina who was just nodding politely while trying to sneak away.

Genkai had enough "QUIET ALL OF YOU!" she yelled and everything was quiet. "Sit!" she demanded to Yusuke who was holding Hiei up by his shirt about to punch him while Hiei's sword was to his throat. Hiei took his space by the windowsill as Yusuke sat down on the couch next to Jenna. She glared at him when he sat down and moved further down the couch. 'Baka.' she thought. After two hours of talking and Yusuke getting into a fight with almost everyone excluding Yukina and herself Jenna was fed up. 'I came to tour so I'll do it by my self if I have to!' she thought angrily. She sighed and walked to the door. "I'm going out to tour," she stated while closing the door. "Will she be okay? I mean she is powerful but she knows hardly anything of the Ningenkai," said Yukina. "I'll go after the baka onna..." mumbled Hiei as he walked out after Jenna. "Looks like Hiei has a crush" snickered Yuskue and Kuwabaka after Hiei had left. Soon enough they had busted out wit laughter at the thought of it.

Jenna had been wandering for a while now and was becoming increasingly lost. 'Maybe I shouldn't have walked out like that she thought.' she thought 'No. Hiei was too lazy to give me a tour besides I was really interested in learning about the Ningenkai and all he did was sit on his ass. Leaving me to rot at Genkai's house. Inconsiderate jerk! And what's with him daring to call me onna!? I should rip out his heart and feast upon it! If he wasn't prized so much by Koenma I would have.' She was able to threaten Koenma and force him to her will at times but she wouldn't do anything to enrage the little one such as devouring one of his beloved spirit detectives. He would have killed her no matter how much her feared her and she would have died for even with her strength Koenma out numbered her with all of his 'workers'. It would only take a clever plan to do her in so she would have to be careful not to enrage the young tike or to show any weakness to him to make sure he still had a fear for her and Tsuki. She sighed as she thought of devouring Hiei's heart and her stomached rumbled. 'It has be at least a week since I've ate and there must be some minor demons wandering around trying to find human prey themselves. 'She thought. Demon had to feed just as humans did but what they feed off of differed from demon to demon. Some ate human food while others had a more exsquite taste. The others feed off emotions such as fear or love maybe even whole souls, but there was a few that feed off of other demons and humans Jenna was one. She walked into a crowd trying to sense any demon.

Luckily she found one following a small human boy. The demon was leading the boy to the park away from his parents. She quietly followed them into the park and stopped to hide behind a tree. The demon had started to drain the boy of his soul already and she waited till he was done. The demon had been a small being of one foot and it's skin was crinkled and gray when Jenna had first spotted him but now fueled with the human's soul it was standing a good 4 feet (close to Hiei's height) and it's skin, rid of wrinkles, was now a dark gray almost black color. Jenna walked out of her hiding place coolly and turned to the demon smirking. The demon just glared at her "Your too late. I've already stolen his soul," he said proudly with a bit of laughter in it. She just chuckled a bit her golden eyes started to glow as she approached him. He seemed confused at first wondering why in the world she was laughing at him. He was a lowly demon and had never heard of her nor of demons that ate their own brethren. He's confusing and shock quickly turned to fear, as she was only a few steps away from him.

She stopped laughing and answered his statement from before "The boy's soul was not my target baka." she said he eyes glowing with hunger and her voice full of pure pleasure as she watched him squirm. Her hunger was getting to get and she decided to stop messing with the little demon and finish him before he got the courage to move again. She was only inches away from him now. He turned and started to break into a run but it was a bit too late her claws ripped through his chest clasping his heart in their palms. She sat next to the body and devoured it she had placed the heart to the side. It was always the most delicious part of a demon in her opinion because that is where all of their life energy is kept. Hiei had been searching around for 30 minutes and had almost given up. He then thought of how Koenma would be angry if he lost her. He jumped onto a roof of a small coffee shop, which was near the park trying to pick up her aura. He sense it rise up in the park and he sprinted off to find Jenna. When he arrived he found he doing one of the most sickening things he had ever seem. She looked like a wolf as she ripped apart the once living demons arm eating it like a turkey leg. He's nose scrunched up he didn't enjoy the smell of the demons blood mixed with the rotten smell now coming off it's desecrating corpse. He felt a small twinge of fear but pushed it way as he stepped through the bushes to meet her. Jenna instantly turned her head towards him hoping it was another demon to pay upon because this one had hardly been a good meal even after it had absorbed the small boy's soul and also fearful that a human had wandered too close and discovered her.

All of these thoughts disappeared as she saw Hiei there. She turned back and continued to eat. "I'll be done in a moment Hiei," she said. She did bother to insult him because she was too interested in finishing her meal. "Hn. Hurry it up. The smell form that thing is bound to bring others." Said Hiei as he jumped into a tree away from the smell the rotting corpse was giving off. It was true enough than the smell might attract other demons but it was also making Hiei feel a bit woozy. Jenna fished the corpse and then stared at the heart. She smiled and basked in the warm glow that emitted from it. She licked her lips and slowly devoured it enjoying the taste of the life and power that had been held in it. She licked the blood from her claws and looked towards Hiei. Even if the smell was gone he still felt a bit skirmish watching her eat the heart. She smiled seeing his stony wall being broken as he's eyes shone with pure disgust twinge with a bit of fear as if he though he would be next. She frowned a bit and looked away from his gaze. She knew that her odd eating habits had separated her from friends excluding Tsuki even her own family had been disgusted with her.

For some reason her family had not eaten other demons like her, which often made her wonder if she was truly one of them. "You finished?" he asked jumping down. "Hai." she said softly getting up. "Why did you come here? You were looking for me?" "Hn. Yes, but don't think it was because I cared. No one else could have found you because Kurama is off with the other onna and I wouldn't trust the rest to do anything. Besides Koenma would have my head if we lost you." He said with a bit of humor in he voice when he spoke of Koenma having his head. Jenna resisted the urge to smile at the thought of Koenma beating up Hiei. "I'm a bit shocked that you feed off other demons. I hadn't thought that any were left. Koenma's father had killed them all off." "Oh there's quiet a few left I know them personally. You'd be surprised how many are left. Nothing dies easily you know especially when it has a strong will to live like our kind." Jenna spoke though she seemed to be drifting into a deep though. Hiei started to go when she grabbed his arm "You were told to give me a tour with you ignored by bringing me to Genkai's. Well now I demand that tour. It's of grate use to me if I am to travel between world so freely." she said sternly with a bit of anger and playfulness wrapped around it.

Hiei just stared at her. She a lot less clamed up as she had been in Koenma's office. "Hn." he said as he walked off toward the town "We'll start with the schools." he mumbled. She smiled knowing she had won. "Good" she said quickening her pace so that she walked next to him. "Oh yes and promise me you won't tell of my...eating habits. It tends to have bad effects on people around me. Only Tsuki, Koenma, his father, Botan and now you know of it." "Hn." was his only answer but she knew he meant yes. She smiled slightly as they walked into the town side by side. Hours later they arrived back at Genkai's house. They were both in their own world's reminiscing about what happened today. Hiei had shown Jenna a lot of things from the schools to the café next to the park. She had asked many questions but Hiei's famous 'Hn.' or silence answered most. If he did answer thought it was mostly one worded which had annoyed Jenna to no end but she had kept her anger locked in. She seemed to be on good terms with him and didn't want to lose a possible friendship or truce with the mercenary. Hiei seemed to be less hostile towards her during the tour. She didn't know if it was of his own will or if he was trying to please Koenma actually she didn't even know why she was even cared about that at all!

One of her favorite things though was that he allowed her to try a human food called ice cream.

Flash back

Jenna and Hiei sat in an ice-cream parlor. Her curiosity had pushed aside her pride and she begged Hiei to let her try a human food. So he had finally given up and brought her here. "So what is this again?" she asked. "Humans call it ice-cream. It's like sweet snow," he answered. "Snow? I've never really seen snow. I've heard it's really beautiful though." She said her voice shone with longing. "Well eat it," said Hiei trying to get her off the subject seeing her mood. "Oh...Hai." she said snapping out of her sulky mood. She ate a spoonful and smiled "It's delicious!" Hiei couldn't help but smile a bit at her happiness over such a simple thing. Jenna chuckled a bit "My the great Hiei finally cracked a smile huh?" Hiei instantly went back to his emotionless face and sent one of his ice-cold death glares at her. Jenna finished her ice cream in silence, which disappointed her a lot. 'Damn shouldn't have mentioned that. He was finally smiling. Oh well if I could get him to smile today I can surly do it again.' She thought as they left. Hiei was serve annoyed with himself 'Baka! What was that about? This baka onna is starting to make you weak. After you arrive back at Genkai's avoid her at all costs.' He promised himself.

End flashback

They were almost back when Jenna felt a surge of pain run through her. She bit her tongue so she wouldn't yelp. Upon the palm of her hand a star shaped scar had just ripped it's self-open. The scar was a line or bond between Tsuki and her. They had made the bond years before. It was to connect there emotions in a way because if the other felt a great amount of emotion whether it b pain or happiness the scar would react. It would be like they were sharing each other emotions. It had only two things though for a negative emotion like pain or sadness it would open and bleed causing a great pain to the other and for a positive emotion like happiness or passion it would glow and the other would feel warm and happy/hyper. It was obvious that Tsuki as in some torment. 'I would what happened. I'll wait until we get to Genkai's she should be there.' she thought. The scar was beginning to stain her sleeve so she shoved her hand into her pocket. Luckily Hiei hadn't noticed nor smelled the blood because he was to distracted by his want to reach Genkai's.

Then thy finally arrived and they basically ran in. Hiei instantly sat on the couch next to Kurama and turned on the TV hardly noticing anyone else in the room. Jenna closed the door and looked for Tsuki. Tsuki was sitting in the window where Hiei was usually positioned looking very distraught. Jenna didn't care right now about restraining emotions or the pain that was coming from her hand. She walked up to Tsuki with worry in her eyes.

Tsuki-chan......... what happened?

--...............--

All right Tsuki. Just come to my room then and tell me when you wish to.

Jenna turned to Genkai who had just hit Hiei for changing her channel. "Genkai. Would you please tell me where my room shall be," asked Jenna. Tsuki and Jenna were to stay in Ningenkai for a couple of days and were allowed to stay at Genkai' house for that time. Genkai snatched the remote away from Hiei. "It's up stairs and the second to the right. Oh yes, Tsuki yours is the one right across from hers. Jenna nodded and walked up stairs to her room still pondering what had happened to Tsuki when she noticed that the blood from her hand had bleed through her pants pocket which was now stick and reddish. 'Great!' she thought taking out her hand and walking into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four –Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. So don't sue me!

K&K: Hey every body! I'm the author, and I just want to say thank you to those of you who reviewed, which by the way was only 4-peoples! I feel so unloved! Cries

Kurama: Hello minna-san, Oh? Why are you crying K&K??

K&K: I'm not getting any reviews! No one likes my story!!!

Hiei: Hn. Onna why would any body want to review?

Kurama: Hiei that's not nice, remember last time you hurt K&K's feelings??

Hiei: gulps and nods

**TO THE STORY**

() Author's notes

'' Thoughts

"" Speech

$ Yoko mind speech

Kurama mind speech

-- Tsuki mind speech

Cectpa—sister (Russian)

Conhue-Sun (Russian)

---------------------Last Time with Kurama & Tsuki---------

(Which was in chapter 2! On with the story)

Kurama shrugged and followed her. While Kurama was following Tsuki, his eyes looked at her ass and he blushed. 'I really have to stop talking to Yoko. He's turning me into a pervert.' With that thought Kurama sped up.

--------------------This time------------------------------

To the human eyes they were nothing but blurs but if you had demonic sight, you would see a young woman and a young man running down Tokyo's streets. 'So the fox thinks he can keep up? Lets see how fast he can go.' thought the young woman or rather Tsuki, as she ran faster.

'What is her problem? Why is she going so fast?" thought Kurama as he tried to keep up.

Five minutes later had them stopping in front of a very larger set of stairs. Leading to what looked to be a shrine.

---Fox? ---

Tsuki-sama 

--You are to repeat nothing you witness here. —---

Kurama simply nodded his head, with that Tsuki leaped up the stairs, Kurama following. Reaching the top it was indeed a shrine. You could see a two-story house off to the left side of the shrine ground. The rest of the grounds where taking up by a rather large temple. There looked to be a park/forest in the back.

Tsuki's POV

'It's the same. The same as it was all those years ago. But.................. is he? He is alive? Does he still live here?' I thought as I steeped up to the front door. Knocking, I realized, with fear, what happens if he is dead? What will I do then?' I heard footsteps inside. Then a click of the lock, someone was opening the door. When they finally had the door open my breath caught, there he stood, still very much alive. "Brother?" I barely manger to whisper. It was he, my brother, was alive. There before me stood not my seven year old brother, but a seventeen year old boy. "Conhue? Is that you?" I asked him, he had pitch-black hair with a red tint to it. His eyes, were a vivid red-gold. He had no markings on his face. But had pointed ears and fangs, a tail, if not for a concealment spell. He looked just as I remembered.

He blinked "C-C-C-Cectpa? Tsuki?" he whispers, tears starting to make themselves known in his eyes. "Hai." I respond.

Kurama's POV

'This is a well kept shrine, but something isn't right, I sense Youkai here' I thought as I noticed Tsuki-sama walking toward the house. 'She seems to know where to go, has she been here? Why is **_she_** all of the sudden nervous?' I questioned as I followed her.

$ She seemed so calm a minute ago, now she is nervous? I like her; she's a puzzle waiting to be solved. $

Yes, but I wander how she knew of this place.............she seems to be on familiar terms with this shrine. 

'Then I heard knocking..........Wait knocking?' I noticed we had already made it to the door and that Tsuki was knocking on the door. 'So she does seem to know about humans............ that's curious.' A younger man opened the door; he looked to be about seventeen. He was a Youkai, a ruby kitsune it seemed. He had all his demonic markings out but his tail. I heard Tsuki whisper 'Brother? Conhue?' That was her brother!? But she isn't a fox demon, what in the worlds? Then the younger man or Conhue rather spoke 'Cectpa? Tsuki?' What are they speaking, that's not English or Japanese.

$ It sounds like Russian. $

What are they Russian? Too many questions and no answers in sight. 

/-/--/-/-/--/-/-/Author POV/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tsuki smile slightly "Are you going to let us in Conhue?" Conhue was a bit flustered "Huh?................. Of course!" he said opening the door more and allowing them to enter. Conhue had just noticed Kurama and glared at him 'Who is he!?'. Kurama froze for he had felt his glare. Kurama looked around for the source of the glare, but instead noticed the house was quaint nice. "Conhue this is Kurama-san, kurama-san this is my brother Conhue." Tsuki introduced, them. Conhue noticed she didn't say mate so was less nervous about the stranger. 'So he is her brother but how? They aren't even the same type of demon let alone look alike.' Thought Kurama. "Conhue, do you think we could sit down?" asked Tsuki; they were still standing in the foyer. "Huh?...............Oh? Yea she thing Cectpa!" responded Conhue, who had still been glaring at Kurama. "Cectpa?" questioned Kurama. "Hmmm? It means sister in Russian." Answered Tsuki. "Oh? Are you Russian Tsuki-Sama?" "Iie, my brother is half Russian half Japanese, I'm full blooded Japanese." Answered Tsuki, looking a little uncomfortable with the subject. 'Oh so he is her half-brother. Now it makes some sense.' Thought Kurama. They arrived in the living room and sat down, Tsuki sitting on the love-sit, Kurama in a chair, and Conhue on the couch. After sitting there for a while, Tsuki decided to speak "How did you survive?" It was the one question both Conhue and Tsuki had been dreading, but had to be asked.

Tsuki's POV

'Conhue wouldn't meet my eyes; I knew something was wrong then. Conhue had always prided himself on his manners and courage.' After what seemed hours he spoke, but in a dejected, hurt, and sad voice. 'He sounded like he did when he was little.' I thought. "Tsuki, after you left, after y-you disappeared. Oteu err um Aemoh betrayed us he, k-killed okkasan, they grandmother. He was laughing the whole time.

Flshback

Author's POV

"AEMOH! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?! US?!" screamed a woman, in about her thirties, she looked normal enough. Unless you count the tail, fangs, cat eyes, and pointed ears. She was a demon, and a mother. "Sukara, get back here!" screamed an old woman, also a demon she looked to be the mother of the other woman or Sukara. "Grandmother, Mommy!!!!" screamed a younger version of Conhue.

#$#$#$##$#$##$##$Conhue's POV$#&#$#$$#$###$&&$&$#

As I screamed for my mother and grandmother, I looked at the man I once called Oteu. 'Father............why are you doing this? Why are you hurting us? Did we do something wrong? Do you not love us anymore?' my Russian father, stood be for me in all his demon glory. He was kitsune, a midnight kitsune to be exact. He laughed again saying " Why Sukara I'm not the one who betrayed you it was that slut of a daughter Tsuki that betrayed you. Then you believed her and not your husband, you brought this on your self." He said the started to attack, but grandmother interfered. "Don't you ever speak of my granddaughter like that again." She threatens. "Old hag you are dead. Don't ever threaten me!" he yelled while thrusting his hand through her chest. "MAMA!!!" "GRANDMOTHER!!!!" her limb body fell to the ground, blood pouring from her wound. "You BASTARD!!!!" mother screamed, she turned to be and said "Gomen, son but run, and keep running. Never turn around, you need to live, and find your sister tell her what happened and that I never blamed her." I hesitated "RUN!!"

END FLASHBACK

"That was the last thing I saw before she throw me into a portal, and I blacked out." Finished Conhue who had tear streaks on his face. "I-I-I'm so sorry Conhue...............I didn't mean.........-I'm so sorry, I can't image what you were put through." Cried an _emotional_ Tsuki. Kurama got up and went and hugged Tsuki, who for some reason didn't shove him away. "no it- I – don't apologists for it. It couldn't have been help-"Stared Conhue but Tsuki stood up and yelled "NO! If I had been there Aemoh wouldn't have done this. He would have killed me and be done with this." Tsuki finished crying. "Tsuki" whispered Kurama "Cectpa, there was nothing you could have done Oteu or Aemoh would have killed us all even with you there." Stated Conhue while hugging his sister in Kurama's place.

"OK, I understand, I'm glad you are alive Brother. I will see you soon, by myself next time maybe." Said Tsuki giving Kurama a pointed glare. Kurama gulped thinking 'ok so much for warming up to each other.' "Your leaving Sister? Already?" asked a slightly worried Conhue. "Hai, it's already dusk. I think I and Kurama-san had better go." She said, she walked over to Conhue and hugged him. She then turned to Kurama and said, "let's leave" as the headed toward the door. "Ja Ne Cectpa, oh? And Kurama isn't your boyfriend or something is he?" asked a curios and slightly possessive Conhue. Tsuki and Kurama froze. "Iie, he isn't and Conhue?" answered Tsuki. "Yes?" responded Conhue. "STAY OUT OF MY BUSSINESS!" Shouted Tsuki, while walking out the door followed by Kurama.

Ten minutes later with Kurama and Tsuki

They had ended up at the park that this whole thing started in. The silence was getting on Kurama's nerves. For one Yoko wouldn't shut-up and He knew Tsuki was worried about something.

$ Kurama, Let me out! $

No! One what if a human sees you? Two why do you want out? 

$ I want to talk to her! Freak the humans! I want to talk to her...........................I like her (added in smaller voice) $

I can't let you out-WHAT!!! You like her?! We barely know her! 

$ I like her; I want her as my mate! And I know you like her too! I'm in your head! (Yoko added causing Kurama to blush)! 

They stopped walking and Tsuki jumped up into a tree landing soundlessly on a branch. Kurama walked over and stood under said tree.

---Foxes? ---

Tsuki-sama?! 

$ Yes? $

"Hn. You can call me Tsuki. After what you both just heard there is no need for formality. Don't you agree Yoko?" Tsuki said jumping down to land right in front of Kurama. "I agree but I was wandering about all of this and you." Said a semi transformed Kurama. Tsuki looked him in the eyes "If you are going to change we need to be away from peeping humans." She said turning to walk away. Kurama said nothing and followed. Ten minutes later found them in a forest to dark for humans to see. "Where are we?" asked Kurama, who for now was normal. "We are in my back yard." Was the reply he got.

Backyard?? 

$ Most Midnight kitsunes have a place of their own. This 'backyard must be hers. $

--- Yoko is right. Hmm.................. Yoko aren't you a Silver? ---

$ Yes I am how did you know? $

--- Hn. Like you didn't know you own reputation fox. ---

Tsuki then stopped in a clearing; a huge tree in the middle and the rest was full of flowers. Kurama looked around and saw Tsuki looking at him. "You can change here if you wish" was all she said. She then headed toward the tree, jumping into the braches and disappearing.

After she jumped in the tree Kurama looked around. He noticed that the tree seemed to be very old maybe centuries. Also that the place was very well taken care of, almost as if another Silver fox had taken care of it.

Yoko? What are Midnight Kitsunes known for? 

$# They control plants and darkness. They work better in the dark and are usually very secretive. The species its self most of the time keeps to its self and usually live in groups. They don't except others that aren't blood and never adapt.

So if they don't adapt then............... 

--- Are you going to ask or do you wish to try to figure it out your self?---------

Kurama noticed Tsuki had jumped down from the tree. She now was standing right in front of Him. ' I wander how I didn't notice that.' He thought. ' I hate it when he spaces out like that. Even if I know that he is talking to Yoko I don't like it.' Thought still emotional Tsuki. "Well? Where do you want me to start? And your right this place was taken care of by a Silver, well sort of. And its safe here so do as you wish." Finish Tsuki turning around to go back to her tree. Kurama just looked at her.

$# KURAMA! Let me out now! I want to know what she meant about another Silver. Let me out! $#

Fine. I'll let you out just don't piss her off. She is already off balance. 

With that a Blue mist surrounded Kurama. When the mist died there stood the legendary Yoko Kurama, the Expert Thief. (For those of you who don't know) Kurama or rather Yoko was now about 5" taller, had silver hair, claws, fangs, five silver tails, and cute fox ears on top of his head.

Tsuki was in shock from her seat in the tree she could see Yoko clearly and to say he was handsome was an understatement. She quickly pulled herself together when she noticed Yoko walking over to her tree.

"What did you mean about another silver?" asked Yoko, looking up at Tsuki. She jumped down and answered saying "not another silver a sort of silver. sigh I'm half silver, half midnight, that's what I mean." Yoko had been looking at her eyes, but his traveled down to her lips. 'Nice rosy, full lips.' He thought and before Tsuki could blink, Yoko brushed his lips against hers. His hands making their way to hers to pull them up over her head and pin them to the tree. This time pushing his lips against hers.

Tsuki stood there in total shock. 'He's kissing me!...............No not this again!' She screamed in her mind

Flash Back (IN TSUKI'S POV)

I was pinned against a tree, by my Oteu, no by Aemoh. This thing is not my father. He started kissing me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, as I struggled wildly to get free.

END FLASH BACK AND POV

When Tsuki started struggling Yoko let her go. But as soon as he did she took off out of the forest. The now retransformed Kurama following.

"NO...........that wasn't Aemoh, it was Yoko. Kami when will this nightmare end?' Tsuki thought as she approached Genkai's with Kurama right behind.

Walking inside Genkai's Tsuki nods her greeting and sits down on the window seat. Not sparing Kurama another glance. 'What did I do? She seemed to like it at first' he thought as he sat down on the couch with Genkai. About this time Jenna and Hiei came in.

END OF CHAPTER 4

WOW! That's the longest chapter yet! Man I'm tried! Ok peoples please review! COME ON PLEASE!!!!!!!

I only gots one review for the last chapter! Please I need a least two for the next chapter!! All you have to do is tell me if you like or dislike the story or maybe make some request! Please!

--KoorimeKitsuneluver9564 logged off!


	5. CHapter 5

Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: we don't own anything except Jenna, Tsuki, and our plot....do we even have a plot?!

Jenna sat on her bed wrapping her still bleeding scar when she heard a light knock on her door. "Come in Tsuki." Tsuki walked inclosing the door behind her. She walked over to Jenna and kneeled down beside her. Places her hands on Jenna's scar her concentrated and began to heal it. Jenna smiled slightly at her friend "Tsuki-chan.....what happened?" she asked softly. Tsuki was always stone cold and in control of her emotions she was very curious to what could place her in such a fragile state. Satisfied with her work, Tsuki got up and went to the window. After what seemed hours she finally spoke. "I went to see my brother today. And was happy to know that he survived, but what learned in return I could've done without. It turns out my mother and grandmother died protecting my name. Conhue only survived because mother transported him. I don't know what happened after that." she whispered thought there was more she was going to tell Jenna unless she asked. "I see.....and what about Kurama? I'm sure he heard this too. What was his reaction?" Jenna asked. She felt she shouldn't bug Tsuki about her past because Tsuki had showed her the same respect. They had told each other the basics of their past but never went into details about it. Jenna turned around, which was kind of hard considering she was on her bed, to Tsuki awaiting for an answer. Tsuki froze when Jenna said Kurama. 'Should I tell her?' Sighing she looked out the window, before she began. "When we left Conhue Yoko was trying to get free, so I took him to my haven. There he quickly transformed I found my self-telling him that I was part silver and part midnight. He approached me and before I knew it he kissed me. It.................brought back memories, memories that I have spent a lifetime trying to suppress. I ran away, from him and came here." Tsuki finished and waited for whatever Jenna was going to do or say, but still not looking at her. Jenna got up and walked over to her friend smiling "Thanks Tsuki....for telling me. You should get some sleep now. It's late. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow okay?" Jenna said feeling a lot of grief for her friend. she walked over to the door and opened it for Tsuki. "Good night Tsuki-chan.". Tsuki simply nodded and headed toward the door when she reached it she said "'night Jenna, I trust that no one is going to find out about this?" with that she walked across the hall not even waiting for an answer. When she got into her room she shut the door and locked it. Putting up a barrier so no one could enter without her permission.

In Jenna's room.....'Of course not' she replied in her head as Tsuki left. She changed into a baggy black shirt and gray sweat pants she had found in the drawer. Then she took one look out side of her window and looked up at the pitch-black sky. It was a night of a new moon so the only thing that inhabited the sky tonight were stars. She smiled slightly feeling some of her grief lifted by the night sky. With that she laid down in her bed a waiting the morning.

Tsuki tossed and turned in her sleep, her mind reliving her memories. Memories good and bad, ones she never wanted to see again. If you looked at her now she had sweat pouring down her face and she looked to be in pain.

Jenna also seemed to be having bad dreams.

Jenna's dream

koorime is going to lose." and with that jumped up into a tree branch A little Jenna ran through a oddly designed mansion. She looked to be about 9 years old in human years. She turned a corner looking for someone. A few corridors and doors later she found the person she was looking for. Sitting on a bench outside was a girl who looked about 17. Her hair was a light green with dark blue streaks and her eyes were like emeralds but they also had little flecks of gold in them. She seemed to be a very proper young lady for she wore a silky deep blue dress that clung nicely to her body. Next to her was a young kitsune of 18. He was most definitely a warrior because on his side was a sword. He had dirt colored brown hair and soft blue eyes. His ears and tail were blue like his eyes. Jenna seemed to have stepped in on them while they were having a make-out session. Jenna blushed and looked away "Um I'm very sorry for interrupting you!" she said while bowing. The girl turned and smiled and her cheeks were slightly red at being found. It's alright Jenna-chan.". The boy scooted away from the girl a bit. But oneesan. I interrupted you and Ryo-san." Jenna mumbled still looking away. The girl smiled and picked up Jenna. She sat back down and put her in between the her and Ryo "So tell me what is it you needed Jenna-chan?". "Is Ketsueki picking on you again?" asked Ryo. Jenna looked sheepishly at the ground Hai....Ryo-san." "Now what have I told you to just call me, Ryo or nii-san since after all we are family now." he said smiling at the girl, whose name is Sora, who smiled back at him. Last year Sora and Ryo had become each other's mates even if they were different types of demons. Sora looked back at Jenna "You shouldn't care what he says you know he's just jealous. He knows you will grow up to be stronger than anyone else in our family even him." "Un! Your right I shouldn't worry about it. I'll train hard then I'll kick his ass!" Jenna said doing a high kick into the air. Both Ryo and Sora chuckled. Ryo and Sora were like parents to Jenna. Her own parents had no interest in her and her nii-san Ketsueki was always picking on her. "So go show him then." said Ryo as much as he loved the little girl he was really enjoying his alone time with Sora. Jenna just smiled and ran off to find her nii-san Ketsueki. As soon as Jenna ran back inside of the house she froze. Her stumbled back in shock. She had sensed an extremely strong aura but a even worst she had smelled blood.....gallons of blood. She ran into the house and saw servants' dead but she just kept running only looking for her parents and even her bastard nii-san. She found them slaughtered in their rooms. She hadn't noticed the tears welting up in her eyes nor did she care really because a though just crossed her mind 'What about Ryo-san and oneesan!'. With that thought she ran out with amazing speed being fueled by fear and worry. She arrived there panting. She looked up seeing Ryo lying slain on the ground and some man with the aura that she had felt before was holding her onee-san by her neck. Jenna wanted to shout out to her but voice seemed to be gone. She saw there mouths moving but couldn't make it out so she moved closer. "You know I own you. Why struggle so?" said the man who see could now see much more clearly. He was a kitsune it seemed for he had two kitsune ears and a tail, which were blood red. Also Jenna noticed that his hair was blood red like his ears and tail. "You don't own me!" Hissed Sora who had seemed to transform into her demon form. Her skin was now scaly and a deep emerald green that rivaled her eyes. Also out of her back was a pair of wings that were as large as her. The man chuckled "Really now? Didn't your parents promise you to me? After all it's the least they could do. I gave then everything around you. This place, their wealth, their famous nam-" "Shut up!!! You bastard!!!" she screeched at him trying to claw his eyes out with her claws. This just mad the man laugh even more "Now, now calm down. I should be the one anger here. I come to retrieve you and I find you necking with this lower demon. I should kill you but then I couldn't have my fun with you." he said in a devilish way. Sora bit deep into his arm. "Bitch!" he yelled and threw her harshly into the ground. She landed with sickening crack. Jenna was afraid to look but did anyway. Her sister's head seemed to be twisted all the way around. It was easy to tell she was dead. "Damn...I didn't mean to throw her that hard. Oh well the little bitch deserved It." he mumbled looking at his arm. Jenna's eyes couldn't hold back any of her tears so they started to stream down her face. She turned around to run but tripped over a flowerpot. 'Damn.' she thought to herself. In seconds the man had grabbed her by he neck like her onee-san and pinned her to the wall. "What do we have here? I didn't know they had another daughter. You are a bit young but you'll grow." he spoke though is was mostly to him self. Jenna was just staring at the man and she noticed how pale his skin was and how his eyes were pitch black and empty. She felt extremely scared and started to struggle like a mad dog. She just wanted to get away from this man...to run away. The man just tightened his grip on her throat and pressed his claws into her skin a bit. Jenna winced and kept struggling. "Stay still!" the man yelled. Jenna unconscious dropped her human faced and showed her true demon form. Her once soft skin was now scaly and black. Her human ears were gone and were replaced by dragon ears. Her eyes were still gold but they had devoured the rest of her eyes so now they were entirely gold. Her wings sprang out of her back only to collide with the wall, which made her wince. With her new strength from transforming she gave a final yank and was free. Though his claws had still been in her skin so now she had a scar that went from right to left half way around her neck. She scrambled up and ran. The man didn't follow though much to her surprise he just yelled after her "You may run now but, I'll be back to take you!".

End dream

Jenna's eyes shot open. 'Great. I haven't had hat dream in years. Why dose it choose now of all times to pop up!?' she thought as she looked at the clock. "1:24 in the morning huh? Well I'm not going back to sleep after that dream." she mumbled to her self as she stood up. Jenna walked over to the door opening it. She started down the staircase to get something to drink.

With Tsuki

Tsuki's dreams were flashes of memories, which only got worst. She awake to the sounds of metal and plants clashing. 'Must be the Fox and the Mercenary sparring' she though as she got out of bed. Going over to the closet she pulled out a pair of black baggy jeans and a blood red short sleeve top. Rewrapping her arms, and attaching her dagger and swords to her waist she walked out. Heading down stairs to where she sensed everyone. When she walked into the living room she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara playing video games. Stopping to sense Jenna she found her and Genkai were with Hiei and Kurama. 'Great, I was hoping to avoid the fox.' she thought as she walked, outside to the training field. Jenna turned to Tsuki "Morning. I was about to insist we go wake you up.". Jenna seemed to be back to her normal composed self. Kurama stopped the fight and walked over to where Tsuki, Jenna, and Genkai were. "Morning Tsuki-san" he said with his calm voice but it seemed a bit shaky. Tsuki nodded a good morning to them looking at Kurama for a split second she walk over and sat with Jenna.

----- You didn't sleep well did you Jenna? -----

Iie, I didn't Tsuki, you?

--- Iie, Nightmares............Why is the Fox nervous? ---

Because of yesterday I suppose.

-- .................. -—

Tsuki got up and walked over to Kurama, not looking at anyone she said, "If you want to talk follow me." After that she walked off into the forest. Kurama just stared at her for a moment before following her. Hiei walked over and asked "Where are they going?". "Don't know. But I guess you just lost you sparing partner so how about sparing with me?" Jenna asked grinning. Hiei nodded and jumped to the other side of the field, the fight had begun. Mean while deeper in the woods Kurama and Tsuki were walking in total silence. And it was starting to get on Kurama's nerves. He reaches out and grabbed Tsuki's arm and turned he around surprising Tsuki even though she didn't let it show. "Tsuki-san. Yoko won't tell me what happened the other day and well.....what did he do. He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" Kurama asked and she could tell he was quite concerned about her. Tsuki looked at Kurama for a long time, before sighing. "Sit it's going to take a while. "She instructed, as she sat down, Kurama sitting next to her. Yesterday after we went in my haven Yoko and I kissed. At first I didn't mind but the position we were in brought back bad memories, and all I could think of was to run" she finished, "Tell him I'm sorry ok?" Kurama just nodded and felt a bit jealous that Yoko had gotten to kiss Tsuki. 'What!? I shouldn't be thinking such things.' "I'll be sure to tell him Tsuki. Though I'm afraid he is asleep at the moment he isn't a morning person you see." Kurama answered her. Tsuki gave a slight smile, but then her face went back to looking emotionless. "I see, so Kurama are you mad? Mad that Yoko and I kissed?" she said after a moment or two of silence. Kurama looked like he was about to faint, when Tsuki leaned over and brushed her lips against his. Whispering, "That was for you as much as it was for Yoko, tell him he missed It." having that said Tsuki stood up and started walking out of the woods. Kurama just stood there, but quickly realized Tsuki was walking away, so he ran to catch up. Back at the training grounds Jenna and Hiei seemed to be perfect equals. They just couldn't seem to get a hit on the other. They were both getting a bit tried. "Your pretty good Hiei but let's make this more interesting hmm?" "What do you have in mind?" Hiei asked a bit curious. "Well for one let's fight using our demon powers now. We've more than completed our physical training but we haven't been training our powers have we? And second of all let's make a little wager." Jenna said smirking playfully. Hiei just grinning back amusement shone in his eyes. "Like what?" "I'll do anything you want if you win if you do the same if I win." "Deal." He said while transforming into his demon form. Hiei took off his coat and his shirt showing his green skin and the eyes that now covered his body. He also allowed his jagon eye to open. 'Hn. I'm going to destroy you, Jenna.' He thought cockily. 'Baka.' was the only thought tat crossed Jenna's mind as she transformed. Her skin became black and scaly while her ears became like a dragons. Her eyes were completely gold and her wings spread out behind her. She pulled in her wings because she had decided not to use them. "Ready?" Asked Hiei getting in a fighting position. To answer his question Jenna reached up to her forehead and pulled off what looked like her skin. 'Nani?' thought Hiei. In her hand there was now a red bandanna and on her forehead was a jagon eye!? Jenna then positioned herself in a fighting stance. "Ready." Hiei mental slapped himself 'why didn't I notice it?! How could she hide it from me? I should have sensed that she also had a Jagon eye.' he thought before Jenna snapped him out of his thoughts by punching him in the face. He did a backwards summersault. "That was low. I wasn't ready!" said Hiei sounding a lot like a whiny child. Jenna just laughed "Really now? I thought you said you were.". Hiei tried to glare at he but for some reason he couldn't. "Well are you ready now?" Jenna asked. Hiei just nodded and they commenced fighting again. Genkai chuckled silently to her self "What a pair those two make. Speaking of pairs I wonder how the foxes are doing." Genkai said herself. Then Tsuki and Kurama walked out of the forest. 'Well speak of the devil.' thought Genkai. Tsuki and Kurama stood next to Genkai watching the fight between Hiei and Jenna. "Genkai how long have they been at this?" asked Kurama, after seeing Hiei yet again miss Jenna. Genkai smirked "Since you two left. I don't think they'll be able to keep this up for much longer though. What do you think Tsuki-san?". Tsuki looked at Genkai for a while before answering, "The, that just happened to be right above Kurama. Genkai looked at Tsuki then Kurama and then back and the fighting pair thinking. 'Things sure are getting interesting.' Mean while Kurama was having trouble piecing everything together, that he had found out.

& Kurama? &

Ohayo Yoko 

&Ohayo&

Kurama then went on to tell what happened in the forest.

&NANI!? You didn't wake me up!?&

Gomen Yoko but you got to kiss her yesterday.... 

Then a yell made Kurama look up. Jenna was squat on the ground holding Her bleeding and burnt stomach. "That was dirty Hiei!" "Hn. So was that punch." He said angrily. Hiei and Jenna had been fighting but they hadn't noticed how close they were getting to each other. When out of the blue Hiei did something very unexpected. He kissed her!!! Jenna had stumbled back blushing like hell and completely shocked. Then Hiei had thrusted his darkness fist into Jenna stomach throwing her back a good 12 feet. Jenna picked herself up cursing. 'Damn it that koorime is going to pay. How dare he kiss me then punch me like that!' she thought rage making her power swell. Hiei had been smirking up until that point, when he felt her power shoot up he knew that the fight was far from over. Tsuki had jumped down from her branch and was slowly making her way to Jenna unnoticed.

----Jenna!!----

But she got no response, she knew she had to stop the fight before Jenna did something she regretted later. Jenna appeared behind Hiei chuckled "Your going to pay for that......chibi...". She grabbed him by his throat and flung him into the ground. Her two swords appeared in her hands and she stabbed them into him. Only one of them went hit him though going through his back because he had tried to roll away avoiding one of them. Hiei himself at this point was fuming so much he didn't even notice he was stabbed. Jenna and Hiei both had very big prides and these scars weren't going to be fond memories. Hiei yanked out the sword and threw it aside ignoring the pain. Then jumped at Jenna. Jenna fell down ad Hiei tackled her dropping her sword. Now they were just tumbling around on the ground trying to rip each other to bits. Kurama finally reached there, as did Tsuki. Kurama restrain Hiei while Tsuki got Jenna. Tsuki knocked Jenna out and started to carry her in side, seeing Kurama do the same. Tsuki turned and said to Genkai "I think that will be the end of their sparring for a while." Turing back to the house she took Jenna up to her room. Placing Jenna on her bed she un sheath one of her swords. 'Sensugia, the sword of healing and reviving.' she thought as she swung it at Jenna, instantly healing her wounds. Walking out of her friend's room, she headed down stairs to see how the others were fairing with Hiei. Tsuki walked down stairs to see Yoko healing Hiei's wounds and he seemed to be talking to him. "Geez Hiei you'll never get a girl if you keep acting like this." Yoko chuckled to him. Then he looked at Tsuki sensing her enter the room. His ears twitched "Hello Tsuki. Sorry I missed your talk with Kurama in the forest." Tsuki merely nodded in response to Yoko, before walking over to Hiei. Bending down so she was eye level with Hiei she whispered. "If you ever do that again, I will personally kill you. Friend of Yoko Kurama, employee of Koenma or not, I will kill you. " Finishing her threat she straighten up and walked out the room to find Genkai. Hiei just glared at her back as she left the room. Yoko became Kurama again "You should listen to her Hiei. You might get hurt if you don't." and with that Kurama left to make lunch. "Is everyone against me!?" Hiei yelled quite pissed off. Jenna awoke to hear Hiei's yell. 'Great just what I wanted to wake up to...Tsuki must have healed me...'she added seeing that her wounds were now gone. Jenna decided it was best not to go down stairs for now since Hiei was there. So she laid back on her bed thinking of what had happened. Then she arrived to when Hiei kissed her "That jerk!' she thought as she remembered that is was only a decoy to get a hit on her and yet she felt disappointed about it? 'No I must just be upset that it was a tie. I don't care anything for that little chibi.' With that thought she stood up and made her way down stairs. Kurama sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What is the matter Tsuki?" Kurama asked his voice full of worry. Tsuki looked into his face, sighing, something she never did. "To much to tell, besides then you would hate me if you did know." She said and started to stand. But Kurama stopped her. "I won't bug you about it if you don't wish to tell me but, Tsuki know this I could never hate you no matter what because........."Kurama started to blush a bit and then he pulled her into a gentle kiss. When he let go he looked at her and said, "I love you," With that he started to walk out, but this time Tsuki stopped him. Looking him straight in the eye she said, "You do or Yoko does? Or can you share your emotions?" she asked. Kurama blinked "Well b-". "When is lunch coming Kurama? Were starving out here!" yelled Yusuke when he walked in interrupting Kurama. "Ah. Yes sorry Yusuke. Well continue this conversation later alright Tsuki?" Kurama said while picking up lunch and walking out with Yusuke following him. Tsuki nodded following them out and saw Jenna and Hiei sending each other death glares across the table to one another. Everyone sat down and ate lunch, Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing, Hiei and Jenna glaring, Kurama and Genkai talking and Tsuki eating quietly. 'The humans are starting to get on my nerves.' Thought Tsuki, she already had a headache and they weren't helping. After about another five minutes she couldn't take it anymore. "Would you two SHUT-UP! IF you don't stop fighting right now I swear I am going to kill you!" she screamed, glaring daggers at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Everyone look stun, to say the least. But of course Kuwabara being the idiot he is didn't get the hint. "Well who do you think you are telling-" but he didn't get to finish because Tsuki had him pinned to the wall within a second. "Unless you wish to lose your pathetic life shut-up." She growled. Seeing Kuwabara nod she released him. Then Jenna busted out laughing. Everyone stared at her like she was mad. Jenna finally stopped laughing and was just snickering a bit.

Tsuki I've never seen you explode like that. What happened to your restraint? You must be loosing up to these guys ne?

----(Tsuki mentally snarled) Watch it Jenna, I am in no mood, and I am allowed mistakes. ---

With that Tsuki headed out of Genkai's house. And down the street, with all her demon marking hidden by a concealment spell. "Where is Tsuki going?" asked Kurama. "Probably out to get some air." replied Jenna. Jenna saw Kurama making a move to stand up but she beat him to it. "I'll go find her." She said walking out the door. She really wanted to get way from the house for a while and also apologize to Tsuki for being rude. Jenna walked down the steps and started down the street, but saw Tsuki leaning against a wall waiting for her. "Tsuki...........I-"Jenna started but Tsuki interrupted "If you come to say your sorry don't. You are right I lost it back there and I shouldn't have. But this flash backs are really starting to get to me." She said, switching over to mind speech she continued.

---I think he is near, the man we are looking for, or one of them. That's why our memories are coming out.----

You really think so. Well it would make sense....though I hope your wrong. I never wish to see that man again.

Jenna eyes watered as her mind wandered back to her past but she shook her head and looked back at Tsuki. As they continued to walk.

But if he or they are then what should we do? Go after them?

--We will confront then, by ourselves. WE have to end this, and I think they are close. Close enough that we are not to go anywhere by ourselves understood?----

Tsuki finished her lecture to see what Jenna made of it. Jenna seemed to be find other than the obvious thing that she was upset. Turing around to head back Tsuki whispered "Don't worry we are going to avenge them." Jenna smiled at her friend "I know we are." Jenna whispered back as they entered the house. Everyone seemed to be through with dinner and they were watching TV except for Hiei who was sitting on the windowsill looking outside. When they walked in everyone turned to them except Hiei. "Welcome back. If you are still hungry there is some food in the refrigerator." Kurama said. Jenna walked over and plopped down on the ground in front of the TV to see what they were all watching "No thanks Kurama." she said. Tsuki nodded but head out toward the training grounds, Kurama noticed that is was dark so he followed. They had been walking in silence for about 12 minutes, both deep in thought or conversation in Kurama's case. When they reached they training grounds Kurama noticed that Tsuki was looking at him, almost as if waiting for something. He was right she was "Well are you going to explain your self about earlier or not?" she sounded almost impatient. "Well if it is a strong emotion than Yoko and I both usually share it. Don't think it's only one of us that feel this way and it's affecting the other. We both feel the same about you Tsuki." he said taking a step towards her. "But we want to know.....how do you feel about us?" Kurama asked. Even if he didn't seem like it she could tell he was nervous about how she would respond. Tsuki looked at him for a long while, before taking a step forward. "You really want to know" she whispered. Kurama nodded, taking another step forward, till they were about two feet a part Tsuki whispered. "I love you both, but...............I am afraid for anyone to get close to me." Kurama and Yoko were jumping for joy when she said that she loved them too, but what did she mean _she _was afraid? "Tsuki............What do you mean? I don't understand." Whispered Kurama, as he stepped forward taking her by the arm. Tsuki looked down at her hands, avoiding Kurama's eyes. "Tsuki look at me." But she still avoided his glaze. He lifted her head so she was looking him straight in the eye. "Tsuki, what do you mean? I'm confused." Kurama whispered again. Tsuki looked at him, thinking before she spoke. "Can Yoko hear this? I won't repeat, but I need to be the one to say this." She said, closing her eyes briefly.

Opening them to see Kurama nod she noticed he had changed. His eyes now had flacks of gold in them and his hair had a silver tint to it. He smiled a bit showing that he now had fangs. "Were are both listening Tsuki." Kurama said, though it was a bit deeper than Kurama's voice. Tsuki nodded looking away, before looking at him. "Everyone that gets close to me always gets killed. While I know you are perfectly able to defend your self.....................I still. I don't want you, either of you, hurt much less killed." Sighing she continued, "That is why I am afraid." Kurama just stared at her for a bit "So what does this mean? You love us back but you won't allow yourself to be with us?" he asked a bit annoyed by the thought. Tsuki heard the annoyance in his voice. 'I'm not mad they're annoyed they have every right' she thought. Tsuki simply nodded, stepping back, or she tried, she said. "I can not and will not allow you to die for me as others have." Kurama just stared at her for a Bit "So what does this mean? You love us back but you won't allow yourself to be with us?" he asked a bit annoyed by the thought. Tsuki heard the annoyance in his voice. 'I'm not mad they're annoyed they have every right' she thought. Tsuki simply nodded, stepping back, or she tried, she said. "I can not and will not allow you to die for me as others have." Kurama looked extremely hurt and angry at the same time. "We understand....NO WE DON'T!!!!!". Tsuki could tell Kurama and Yoko were now fighting because he became silent. In the process of fighting Kurama/ Yoko had let go of Tsuki's arm, so she could leave now but knew this had to be settled. After letting them fight for another ten minutes Tsuki decide to interrupt. "Foxes, I don't care if you understand, you are going to have to put up with it." She said turning to leave. Kurama sighed and continued his fight with Yoko

Yoko what was with that?! 

& What?! I know she is just worried but she said it herself that we could take care of our selves so why is she pushing us away like that!?&

Yoko...You have to understand T- 

& No! I don't want to discuss it anymore. If she wants that then fine. We'll give it to her. We'll leave her alone for now.&

Yoko? Yoko! 

Kurama sighed again and walked back to the house. Never knowing that Tsuki had heard the whole mental conversation. A single tear made its way out of her eye. 'I'm sorry Yoko Kurama but this is the way it has to be.' With that thought Tsuki went back to her room for so rest.

END CHAPTER 5

Whoa. That was longer than the last chapter! I know it ended being a lot of Kurama/Tsuki and I'm sorry. I plan to make the next chapter mostly Hiei/Jenna. So if you don't mind READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

JA NE!!!

Jenna-chan and Tsuki-chan out!


	6. Chapter 6

Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Chapter 6 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS!!! But I do own the story and Tsuki, Jenna, Aemoh, Conhue and other characters not owned by Yu Yu Hakusho peoples.

Jenna lay on the ground sleeping. Everyone had already turned in except for her and Hiei who was still perched on the windowsill. Jenna had fallen asleep while watching the TV. So Hiei just sat on the couch and changed the channel. Jenna instantly woke up and grabbed the remote. Hiei just glared at her. "Change it back." Jenna said angrily. Well as angry as a half asleep person can. "Hn. Baka onna." Hiei replied half-heartedly. Jenna just looked at him, but said nothing. Jenna tugged at the remote trying to pry it from Hiei's grasp. "Let go Hiei-chan," Jenna said not breaking eye contact with him. Hiei looked at her, not letting his grip loosen. 'She sounds cute when she- WOA! Baka fox its all his fault.' Hiei thought not noticing he had let the remote go while he was scolding himself. "Thank you Hiei-chan" Jenna said when she got the remote and changed the channel.

Jenna picked herself up and sat on the couch next to Hiei. She started to flip channels until she found one she wanted. Hiei sat there and hadn't noticed that he was starting at Jenna. Until of course Jenna turned to him "What is it?" She asked a bit annoyed. Hiei just 'Hn' and looked away. Jenna grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "What is it?" she demanded, more than a bit annoyed now. Hiei just snatched out of her grasped and glared. Jenna as fed up and shoved him off the couch. Then she started to walk up stairs but turned to see Hiei sprawled on the ground shock on his face. She snickered quietly to her self 'Finally! I feel a bit better now. Time to take a nice shower.' she thought walking up the stairs. When she got to her room she stopped and turned around.

She noticed Tsuki wasn't in her room. "Where could she be? Hmm maybe still out in the field." she thought out loud taking a step into her room. Just then she saw Tsuki walk up the stairs, but instead of her mask, Tsuki looked extremely upset. Jenna took a step out of Tsuki's room and tied to get to her own. She knew Tsuki would probably kill anyone on sight right now even her. Tsuki saw Jenna and smirked with a chilly voice she added," have fun with Hiei, Jenna??" but her smirk quickly disappeared when she heard people coming up the steps. Jenna turned to see who was walking up the stairs. It was Kurama and Hiei. Jenna ignored them and turned to Tsuki.

(Jenna hissed in Tsuki's mind) I don't know what happened to you but don't bring up such disgusting thoughts!

Jenna's happy feeling drained away as soon as she had heard Hiei's name.

--I wasn't suggesting anything, simply that Hiei looked funny laying on the floor------

With that Tsuki walked into her room, closing the door and putting up a barrier again she went to sleep. Jenna sighed and walked into her room as well 'I'm not apologizing this time. She needs to watch how she words things.' she thought as she went to get a shower. Kurama and Hiei just stood there in utter confusion. "Did something just happen?" Kurama asked. "Hn. Does it really matter?" was the only reply from Hiei before he too walked to his room. Kurama looked at Hiei's door to Jenna's to Tsuki's, sighing he went to his room. 'I wander what Yoko was so upset about? Tsuki said she loved us..................but she also said she wouldn't be with us. I wander if she would have this is over, whatever it is.' Thought Kurama as he lay down on his bed for some rest. Jenna laid in the bathtub soaking. 'What is with Tsuki? I've never seen her like this. Must have something do with Yoko and Kurama. I wonder what.....' she wondered but some how her thoughts wandered to Hiei 'Maybe I should apologize....I mean I did try to kill him. Grrr Of course so did he!' she sunk lower into the tub 'Man what's with me. I've never been so angry at someone nor felt as guilty. Wait GUILTY!?.....well a bit i guess. Maybe i should apologize. Then maybe I'll be able to get him out of my head and be able to focus again. Yeah that's what I'll do. Maybe he's still awake.' Jenna dunked her head and the came back up with a sigh. She stepped out of the tub getting dressed in a long black shirt and shorts.

She walked out of the bathroom that she and Tsuki were sharing when she saw no one was in the hall way. She calmly stepped out of the bathroom, and stretched her sense to find Hiei. She sensed Hiei was in his room. "I hope he's not asleep. I'd like to get this over now." she said to herself. She walled over to the room next to hers and knocked. "Hiei. It's Jenna. I need to talk to you." She heard a grunt within side; a second later Hiei was standing in the doorway. Hiei stared at her "Hn?" Jenna stared back, "I'm sorry," she apologized, turning to leave when she tripped on the carpet. Her eyes widened as she fell to the floor. Instead of feeling the carpet she felt arms around her. She blinked a few times until she notice Hiei was holding her in his arms!? Jenna felt her cheeks heat up not only from embarrassment but also because she was so close to Hiei. Hiei looked at her "Are you okay?". Jenna nodded still a bit flustered. "Baka onna. You call your self a demon tripping on the carpet?" Hiei said snickering a little. Jenna jumped out of his arms feeling a little regretful of doing so before she shot back at him "Grrr shut up Hiei!" She said and then stomped off to her room.

She flopped down onto her bed after shutting the door. 'Well so much for my apology.' she sighed and turned over thinking about how nice it felt in Hiei's arms. 'Nani!? Okay I definitely need some sleep.' she thought and then drifted off to sleep. Hiei just stood there 'Why did I do that? Though she did feel nice in my arms- AURGH!!! Where in the seven hells did that come from! I need to get away from her!' Hiei though fiercely as he headed door the hallway, to where the kitchen was. When he walked in he saw Tsuki sitting on the counter top, sipping, what smelled to be tea. Hiei looked at her, she looked back, "Want some tea Hiei?" she asked, seeing his disgusted she added "Its not that human shit, its herbal, the kind demons drink, but not medicine. Of you want some it's in that pot on the stove," finished telling him where and what the tea was, she took she mug and walked out. A few hours later Kurama walked down stairs yawning. "Good morning Hiei." he said rubbing his eyes. "Hn." responded Hiei. "Have you seen Tsuki?" "Don't know where she is right now." Hiei said while walking off to the windowsill. "Well I'll start on breakfast." Kurama said a bit solemnly while walking to the stove. When Kurama was about to yell 'breakfast is ready' Jenna came down the stairs. Looking around she noticed Tsuki wasn't there "Hey guys where's Tsuki??" she asked as she sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

Kurama smiled at Jenna "Not very sure. Would you mind finding her though? I don't think she wants to talk to me right now." Jenna just nodded and walked off to find Tsuki. After Jenna left Hiei came to the table and sat down where Jenna had once been. "Why wouldn't she want to talk to you? I thought you guys liked each other. Did you guys have a fight?" he asked Kurama. "No not really. I don't know. All I know is that she avoiding me...and I don't blame her Yoko acted pretty horrible yesterday." Kurama sighed placing his head on the table. Hiei didn't show it but inside he felt worried for Kurama and a bit angry with Tsuki for hurting him like this. Jenna looked around the house and tried to sense Tsuki but for some reason couldn't. She started to get worried so she tried to contact her using her telekinesis. She prayed that Tsuki still wasn't angry after last night and had dropped the shield.

Tsuki-chan? Where are you? It's time for breakfast.

But she got no answer. 'Damn it where is she?' Jenna thought, but heard a sound. Not just any sound it was the sound of a fight, a real one. 'Oh No!!! I hope its not him!' she thought as she ran back to the house to get Kurama and Hiei. Jenna ran back to find Hiei and Kurama eating "You guys. I think Tsuki is in trouble. I heard fighting!" Jenna said panting. Kurama instantly jumped up almost knocking Hiei down "Well let's go!" he yelled. Hiei got up and followed Jenna and Kurama who and already ran out. When they got to the battle Jenna almost shrieked, there stood the man that killed her family, and Tsuki was fighting him. "You die today Aemoh!!!!!" screamed Tsuki as she slash with her sword only to come back and whip him with an energy whip. 'Aemoh? But I thought that was her stepfather's name. But that's the man- wait are they the same? I mean its possible.' Thought Jenna as she unconsciously reached for her hidden swords. Kurama had long since changed into Yoko, and Hiei had his hands on his sword.

When Tsuki yelled, "Jenna they are the same the same man, Yoko Kurama and Hiei stay back!" as she dodged a fatal blow. Jenna just stood there for a second before she two joined the fight. Tsuki put her sword and whip away, and crossed her arms. They started to emit a strange aura when she jumped up and yelled "CRESCENT BLADES!!!" Two crescent moons back to back shot out heading straight for the man, or Aemoh. He dodged, but it still hit some of his arm. Transforming out of her human form and into her demon one, Tsuki cursed. While all this was going on Jenna was preparing for her attack. Suddenly she stood up and whispered "Mizu Tatsamaki." As she ran her swords across the ground, a water Tornado appeared and headed straight for Aemoh, hitting him dead in the back. He cried out and turned a disgusted face toward Jenna. "So I see you have grown up, eh girl?" he hissed, about to attack when he felt a cold piece of metal press against his neck. "DO NOT turn your back to me again, Aemoh." Sheathed Tsuki as she started to slit his throat.

He chuckled, as he thrusted his hands backward an into Tsuki stomach. Looking at him Tsuki fell to the ground. Yoko tried to run to her but found he couldn't, as did Hiei. "Don't, your wasting your energy, that's one of Tsuki's spells she made for me." Stated Jenna as she watched Tsuki jump back and land beside her. "Tsuki, your stomach..." started Jenna but Tsuki waved her off. "Not now, he comes first then my health. Jenna nodded and prepared to attack when, "It's been fun girls, but I must take my leave, we will finish this a another time," laughed Aemoh as he started to disappear. Tsuki and Jenna lunged. But he was already gone. "Damn." they both cursed. Suddenly Tsuki cried out and fell to the ground, blood pouring out from her stomach. The hole had gotten bigger, for it had been poisoned. Yoko rushed forward. He knelt next to Tsuki and began to heal her wound. Jenna stood on the other side of Tsuki about to bust with worry. Yoko finished healing Tsuki's stomach though the poison couldn't be removed as easy. Yoko picked her up "I can't remove the poison so we need to get her back." Tsuki was about to complain about Yoko carrying her but he interrupted her "Keep quiet. It'll be faster if I carry you because you wasted a good deal of your energy on that fight and we need to remove this poison as soon as possible." Tsuki sighed quietly and gave a slight nod. She was trying to keep conscience but was finding it quite hard to. She finally gave in and passed out in Yoko's arms. Yoko looked to Jenna and Hiei waiting for an answer or a nod but since no one was moving he decided to take Tsuki back now and sprinted off. Jenna knew she should have stayed with her friend but she couldn't seem to move. 'I can't believe he's back...............no............. no. ........No' She sank down on the ground shaking her head slightly trying to let the information of Aemoh's return. She remembered when he looked at her and said 'So I see you have grown up, eh girl?'. She cringed in disgust thinking about the glint she had seen in his eye. Hiei looked at her, debating on rather to comfort her or mock her weakness. For some reason, he just wanted to comfort her more. Reaching down he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jenna looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder seeing it was Hiei she, smiled at him placing her hand on his. They stood there for a while then Jenna stood up. Her eyes were watering but she wouldn't let her self-cry. Wiping off her tears she started to walk off but stopped and turned around to Hiei. "You coming? We need to see how Tsuki is doing." Hiei walked over to her and gave a 'Hn'. He was about to walk passed her when she gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks Hiei. You should be nice more often. It's not all that bad you know." Jenna gave him a small smile and then ran off back to Genkai's house. Hiei stared at her retreating figure in shock. 'Did she just............kiss me?! That onna just kissed me, and I liked it, her lips are- Whoa I have to stop thinking like that.' Hiei thought as he raced off after her. 'Or maybe not, I admit I do kind of like her. Ok, I do but she will **_never_** know.' He concluded.

With Tsuki and Yoko

Yoko arrived with the unconscious Tsuki and laid her on the couch. He left to get some healing herbs from his room when he was sure she was in a comfortable position. He came back down stairs and started to fix an antidote. Tsuki let out a groan as she started to regain consciousness. "So your waking up." said Yoko not even bothering to look at her. Tsuki looked at Yoko for a long time before every realizing it was he. "Yoko?" she croaked, as she tried to sit up. But Yoko pushed her down. "Lay down, I don't want the poise spreading." He order, Tsuki huffed, but did as she was told. 'I can heal myself, damn it!' she thought fiercely. Making sure her shield was back up, so he couldn't hear.

Yoko laughed "You must be thinking some awful things about me if you put back up your shield." Tsuki glared at him and then looked around "Where are Jenna and Hiei?" She asked. "They stayed behind for some reason. I would have asked but I needed to get you back here." he answered. 'Hn. That baka better be taking good care of Jenna or I'll murder him.' Then they heard the door open and close. Jenna walked into the room with Hiei close behind her. "How are you Tsuki-chan?" Jenna questioned after noticing that Tsuki was awake. "I'm very sorry I didn't come with Yoko but..."Jenna added quickly but soon trailed off. Tsuki nodded her head "I understand Jenna..." she said, wincing while Yoko applied the herbs he had prepared. "If I didn't know better, I'd say your doing that on purpose." She gritted out through clichéd teeth. Yoko just laughed, while Hiei and Jenna sat down. Hiei in the windowsill, and Jenna leaned her back against the wall while sliding down. Tsuki looked at the pair thinking 'So they are finally getting along eh?'. Jenna didn't need to read Tsuki's mind to know what she was thinking. She saw Tsuki look at her then to Hiei. Jenna looked at Tsuki giving her a half-hearted glare while mouthing a 'no'. Yoko sighed, "Well as much as I hate to leave. Kurama is starting to bug me." Yoko said and yawned adding "Also I'm tired I need a nap but before I go..." he leaned down to Tsuki and kissed her lightly on the lips. "See Ya Tsuki" he said with a wink and a grin before changing back into Kurama. "My, my very Yoko is very assertive I see." said Jenna from her place on the wall. Tsuki growled at her.

---Watch it Dragon, or I won't tell you something about Hiei.----

Saying that Tsuki put back up her shield and sat up. Looking back at Kurama she sighed. Standing, much to Kurama's protests she said, "That was Aemoh you saw us fighting, that is what we are here to destroy."

Jenna stared at her "Nani? Something about Hiei?" she said out loud to herself. This for some reason had interested her and stirred her curiosity. Hiei luckily hadn't heard Jenna talking to herself and had decided to turn in. He hopped off his windowsill. While he was walking up the stairs he heard Jenna voice in his head 'Good night Hiei.' 'Good night.' he replied to her. Back down stairs Jenna smiled but then turned her head towards Tsuki when she said the word 'Aemoh'. She stood up and sat down on the couch Tsuki had once been laying on. "So Tsuki what are we going to do now? I wonder though how did you get into a fight with him in the first place? Did he ambush you?" Jenna stared at Tsuki waiting for an answer. Kurama was still standing there was also curious, so he sat in the armchair as Tsuki sat back on the couch. "What we are going to do now is prepare to ambush him. And he has been seeking me out every night this week, getting closer each night." Tsuki replied after a moment or two of silence. Jenna just gapped at her. "HE has been seeking you out and you didn't tell me!!!" she raged. Kurama was having similar thoughts. Yoko hadn't gone to sleep, had also been listening. Tsuki sighed, "I didn't tell you because I knew you would blow up like this, and there was no reason to worry you over something unsupported by facts." Stated Tsuki calmly. Jenna thought over what she said and found it to be true. "Okay Tsuki, you're right, but if this happens again you are to tell me, proof or no proof. Agreed?" asked Jenna, seeing Tsuki nod she headed up stairs for a nap. Jenna walked to he room and locked the door. She still felt angry at Tsuki for not telling her yet also relived that she would tell her the next time she felt Aemoh anywhere near her. Jenna turned and tossed many times yet couldn't go to sleep. Jenna sighed and mumbled "So much for a nap...". She opened the door hitting something when she did. "OWCH!!! Jenna!" It was Hiei who she had hit with her door. 'Shit.' Thought Jenna. "Sorry Hiei. You okay?" she asked a bit worried. Down stairs Kurama heard Hiei's 'ouch'. "Wonder what's happening up there." He said to Tsuki while he drank some tea. Tsuki was drinking her own special drink. Tsuki just shrugged, but after a moment or to asked, "Kurama, you and Yoko are mad at me ne?" She had been dreading asking it but need to know. Kurama turned to Tsuki "Well...yes we are angry at you. But" he quickly added. "I understand why though and I'm not going to hold it against you like Yoko is." Tsuki looked down at her 'Tea'. "Gomennashii, I. ......Don't know what to tell you, because I expected this. It not that I don't want to be..........with you it's just that...never mind. If your mad your mad." She finished still looking at her tea. Kurama started at her for a bit before setting down his tea. "Please tell me Tsuki. We're not mad just hurt. I know you want to keep us safe but..." Kurama had begun to blush "we don't care really. We want you to be our mate. We also want to help you fight against Aemoh even if it's not our place. We want to protect you Tsuki..." Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a hug as he said this. Tsuki was shocked to say the least, 'Mate?? They, he wants me as their mate!!!' Tsuki thought as she put her cup down and leaned against him. After a while she said, "Alright, you and Yoko can help. And I promise I won't push you away anymore ok?" she said while turning to look at him, them. Kurama looked back down at her with a wide smile on his face. "You have no clue how happy we are Tsuki!" he said. Kurama leaned down and kissed Tsuki when Jenna and Hiei came rolling down the stairs landing in a pile "Hiei! Did you have to trip me!? I said i was sorry." Jenna yelled trying to untangle herself from Hiei. It seems Hiei had tried to get revenge for being hit in the face with her door. He had tried to trip her and it had worked but he hadn't counted on her pulling him with her! "I didn't trip you! You probably tripped yourself like you did last night." Hiei said defending himself while also trying to pull way from her. Kurama looked over at them and was trying to not

laugh at them but failing miserably. Tsuki stared at them; she started to get up but felt Kurama tighten his grip. Sighing she relaxed, "Jenna really, must you and Hiei act like pups?" giggled Tsuki. Jenna glared at her, "Oh? I'm not the one sitting in Yoko Kurama's lap now am I?" Jenna said finally getting untangled from Hiei. Hiei just 'Hn' and looked at Kurama.

Finally get it together fox?

Yes, Hiei, now what is it about you and Jenna? 

Hn. I have no interest in that baka onna.

Whatever you say Hiei 

Mean while Tsuki and Jenna were having similar conversations.

So, finally gave in Tsuki?

----- Hai, but what about you and the Koorime? -----

There is nothing between Hiei and me

----- Right, and I'm a Inu youkai. But whatever. ------

Hiei and Jenna were throwing Tsuki and Kurama death glares while making their way to their seats. Jenna sat in a chair while Hiei took his regular place by the window. They sat in silence until Jenna spoke up "Hey. Where are Genkai and Yukina? I'd almost forgotten about them.". Kurama blinked then reached into his pocket pulling out a note and placing it on the table. "I almost forgot I found this note on the counter this morning. It seems they were called away for something." he said. Hiei whipped his head around "So we are all alone stuck with these two onnas now?" he said extremely annoyed. 'Well maybe it won't be that bad....to be alone with Jenna.' he thought. Kurama was having similar thoughts until Yoko woke up.

$ Ohanyo –Whoa Why is Tsuki in our lap?! Kurama what happened?! $

Ohanyo Yoko, It seems Tsuki has decided to let us court her. 

$ NANI?! When did this happen?! $

A few minutes after you went to sleep I think. 

Tsuki had felt Kurama's attention leave the conversation, and knew he was talking to Yoko. 'Wander how Yoko is taking it?' she thought, but guess he was taking it good, when Kurama started to hold her a little tighter. "So what are we going to do today?" asked Jenna, Tsuki smirked. "I suggest we train." She said, knowing how much Jenna hated her training sessions.

Jenna and Tsuki just sat there having a staring contest until Jenna finally gave in. Jenna stood up walking out the door out to the training field.

Tsuki I will get revenge for this.

Tsuki just grinned --Just try it Dragon. —

Kurama let go of Tsuki so they could go meet Jenna outside and Hiei followed them. When they got to the training field Jenna, immediately took a fighting stance as Tsuki disappeared. "Prepare your self Jenna," echoed through out the area. Jenna closed her eyes and tried to sense Tsuki, no luck. Out of nowhere to black roses shot out at Jenna flying straight for her head. She dodged, and lunged at a nearby tree. Which Tsuki jumped out of, Jenna following. Jenna jump kicked at Tsuki, but Tsuki block and threw a punch, which was also block. This went on neither landing a hit. After a while Jenna was getting tired. Though she had some of the more, stronger attacks, Tsuki was a better fighter. Jenna blinked and Tsuki punched her hard in the stomach. Making her fall to her knees. Coughing Jenna got up to see Tsuki looking at her. "Ok, that's enough. We've been at it for 4 hours. Its 12:00 o'clock and the boys are waiting for us inside."

Jenna stood up and nodded. "I hope Kurama has made lunch. I'm starving. I don't have the energy to go out and get a demon I guess I'll have to deal with human foods for now." Jenna sighed. Tsuki just nodded. They arrived at the house welcomed by the sweet smell of lunch. They walked into the kitchen to see Kurama and Hiei already eating. 'Geez couldn't wait for us?!' thought Jenna. "No we couldn't." answered Hiei. "Don't read my mind without permission. I'd beat you up but I'm too tired." Jenna mumbled as she sat in a seat and began to eat. Tsuki sat in a seat next to Kurama and gave him a small smile, which he returned. Jenna gags when she saw that. 'Tsuki smiled! And She, Ahhh! She smiled, the world's coming to an end.' She thought, while looking away. Another than that Lunch went on okay, no one really talked much. After they finished eating, Tsuki stood making Jenna groan. But Tsuki shook her head, "No, no sparring I'm going to train alone, I suggest you and Hiei spar again. Just don't kill each other this time, because I won't bring you back." She said walking out, Kurama stood and followed her. Jenna and Hiei stared at each other. Jenna smirked 'This'll be fun.' she thought getting up. "Well come on Hiei or are you just going to sit there all day?" "Hn." he said getting up to follow her.

After walking for a while Hiei was starting to wander where they were going. But before he could ask they stopped, by a creek. "Okay Hiei lets train here." Said Jenna turning to Hiei. Jenna got into a fighting stance and Hiei did the same. They spared for an hour or two before Hiei held up his hand motioning them to stop. He sat down panting. "What tired already?" Jenna said even though she was tried as well she didn't want to show it. "Hn. Shut up and rest for a bit. I know you're tired too," he said. Jenna plopped down next to him and took in a deep breath. "So Hiei what made you be nice today? I could have sworn that you would have thrown some sort of insult at me." she asked. Hiei just stared off into space, he didn't know why. He knew he was in love with Jenna, but he couldn't tell her that. Jenna waited patiently for his answer. "Hn, onna you ask to many questions." Hiei finally said, as he made to stand. But Jenna reached out for him, "Gomen Hiei, I was just kidding I didn't mean to insult you." Jenna whispered releasing Hiei. Hiei stood all the way, then surprisingly held his hand out to help Jenna up. Jenna stared at his hand for a moment before taking it. "Thanks." she said a bit shocked. She stood up but didn't let go of his hand instead she took a step closer to him keeping eye contact. "Your really confusing you know? Your either insulting me or helping me. Make up your mind Hiei. What do you really think of me?" she asked. Hiei took a step forward "Do you really want to know?" he asked, as he steadily got closer. Jenna barley nodded, she noticed how close Hiei was and he was getting closer! Then Hiei pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jenna's arm, almost as if on their on, went around Hiei's neck. Hiei smirked against her lips, thinking 'so she likes to kiss huh? I'll give her a kiss.' Deciding that Hiei started to nibble Jenna's lip, making Jenna moan out. Taking advantage of the moan Hiei plunged his tongue into her mouth. Jenna growled in pleasure, making Hiei growl back. 'Dammit I'm starting to like this.' They both thought at the same time. Pulling away for air, Hiei picked Jenna up. Jumping up into a nearby tree, he settled her into his lap. Jenna looked at him curiously, but Hiei just smiled. Capturing her lips again, Hiei thought 'Her lips taste so good, like a drug or something. I'm addicted' AS he started to lick her lips in hunger. Jenna started to unfreeze, as she wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck to deepen the kiss. Jenna slipped her tongue into Hiei's mouth tasting him, making Hiei in turn moan. Pulling away, much to Hiei's displeasure Jenna leaned and whispered in his ear, "Its late, we can continue this later. Promise."

Back with Tsuki and Kurama.

When the arrived in a clearing deep in the forest Tsuki stopped, and tuned to Kurama. "So what are we going to do? Spar or just meditate?" she asked him. Kurama thought for a second before answering. Tsuki and Kurama had decided to skip mediation and go to sparing. "Um Tsuki you'll be fighting Yoko okay?" "Okay Kurama." she said taking out her sword. Kurama turned into Yoko who was smiling and gave Tsuki a hug "I missed you." he mumble. Tsuki smiled and gave him a slightly one-handed hug, before pushing him off. "We're sparing now. You can do that later." "Fine." responded Yoko a bit sadly. He pulled out his whip and charged at her. Tsuki dodge and slashed at him with her whip, and then her sword. Yoko dodged it all, pulling out another seed, but holding it in his hand. Tsuki became very wary of the seed. Half silver as she was, she knew Yoko was tricky, so she was on her guard. Yoko smirked seeing her instantly become more defensive when he pulled the seed out. Tsuki sheathed her sword and got rid of her whip. Crossing her arms she disappeared in the shadows. 'Crap' thought Yoko 'Midnights are best in the dark or shadows. She could be right behind me and I would never know.' As he tried to find her. Tsuki smiled, Yoko wasn't stupid, and he knew she had the advantage. Suddenly Yoko heard 4 objects flying toward him, jumping he saw 4 black roses. Then he felt a pain in his back, landing he noticed a scratch on his back. But he knew it wasn't over so he didn't stay focused on the wound for long. Tsuki was worried she hadn't meant to scratch him, only hit him. Cautiously she stepped out of the shadows, holding both of her swords in her hands. Yoko heard her coming from behind him, smirking he jumped and landed right behind her. Tsuki was about to turn and lash out when she noticed Yoko's whip. 'Kuso' she thought, as she yielded. Putting her swords away, she looked at Yoko, she could still smell the blood. She growl, walking over to Yoko she said. "Turn around, I want to look at the scratches." Yoko looked at her funny, was she worried at him? "Tsuki I'm fine, there is really no need to-"But Tsuki cut him off. "Yoko it was accident, but those scratches have some of a very special Midnight poison in them. Silver or not it will kill you if you don't let me look. SO please let me look." She begged him. Yoko looked at her, but turned around sitting. So she could exam the wound. It had indeed started to burn, but kill him? He heard her getting up, he turned to see what she was up too. "Yoko you trust me right?" seeing him nod she continued "Good, then the only way to heal you is to hit you with me sword." She said as she stood up and unsheathed her sword. " It doesn't hurt, and its not like I'm cutting you. Actually just the gust of this blade should do." She said as she pointed it at Yoko. Yoko, hesitated but turned, he trusted her. He tensed when he heard the swish of the blade. Then he felt a warm sensation on his back. The burning stopped and it felt like the wound wasn't even there. Yoko stood up after she re-sheathed her sword "Guess that's it for our training session ne?". he asked, but noticed that Tsuki wasn't paying attention. Curious, to find her staring at her hand he walked over to her. Tsuki hand was glowing, and she suddenly felt, warm, excited, happy, and comfortable with life. 'So I see Jenna is having fun.' Thought Tsuki, when she realized Yoko was staring at her hand. "Tsuki, why is your hand glowing?" Tsuki sighed 'Might as well tell him.' she thought. "It's an emotional bond between me and Jenna. She must be incredible happy if it glows like this. Makes me wander what her and the koorime are up to.". Yoko stared at her "I see. But I bet they won't have as much fun as us". Then he hugged her and started to kiss her neck. Tsuki shiver at the touch of Yoko's lips against her neck, making Yoko smile. Tsuki turned to face Yoko. Only to be picked up, and held to his chest. As he sat down, in the roots of a tree. Pulling her to him, Yoko started to kiss her jaw line, before making his way up to her lips. Careful not to spook her again. Yoko lightly brushed his lips against her, seeing her eyes close he continued. This time pressing his lips, he claimed hers as she warped her arms around his neck. He licked and nibbled her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth. Moaning Tsuki opened her mouth as Yoko shot his tongue in. 'Honey' was all he could think of, as to describe the way her mouth tasted. He ran his tongue over hers in an attempt to bring her tongue into his mouth. Tsuki was in heaven. She could hardly think straight, as she slipped her tongue into Yoko's mouth. She ran her tongue everywhere, tasting everything that was Yoko and Kurama. Pulling back for air she rested her head on his shoulder. Then Yoko started to nibble her pointed ears. "Yoko what are you doing?" she mumble through the fabric of his clothing. Yoko said nothing, but gave her butterfly kisses from her ear down to her jaw and back to her lips. Claiming them once again, they stated and all out tongue war. Which lasted until Tsuki sensed Jenna and Hiei coming, that and she needed air. Jenna and Hiei ran into the clearing. "Having fun Tsuki?" Jenna asked, holding up her hand. Tsuki growled, "The same could be said to you Jenna." Jenna turned her head so that Tsuki wouldn't see her blush. "Well. Shouldn't we be getting back?" she said wanting to change the subject. Tsuki nodded and started top get up, when she felt Yoko changing back to Kurama. Tsuki turned her head back to Kurama to see him smiling. Finally standing up she started to walk away. Jenna walked after with Hiei next to her. Kurama locked his arms around Tsuki's waist as they walked.

Feeling comfy are we?

-- Grrrr...Shut up Jenna!!—

Gomen Gomen. It really is cute though.

--Sigh Gomennashii for snapping. I'm having mood swings----

I see.

What are you two talking about? 

You realize your conversation is easily probed?

Jenna turned to Hiei and hit him on the head.

If you can't say anything good then don't say anything at all!

Hiei rubbed his head and glared at her, 'Hning' and turned his head. Mean while Tsuki and Kurama were cracking up. Jenna glared at them. She sped up and started to walk ahead of them. Tsuki smirked. Pulling out a silver rose she threw it at Jenna, it turned into a water balloon. Hitting Jenna square in the head. "EEK! Tsuki!" She yelled turning around to chase Tsuki. Tsuki hadn't expected Jenna to chase her so she took off toward Genkai's house. Reaching the house she ran into her room. Or what she thought was her room. Jenna stormed angrily into Tsuki's room but didn't se her there. "Hmm?" Jenna decided to look into Hiei's room. Kurama was still chuckling after arriving back home and Hiei was snickering. Walking but to their rooms' they noticed that something was right. "NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jenna was lying in Hiei's bed "All black Hiei how original." She said sitting up. In Kurama's room Tsuki was sitting on his windowsill. " I should have guessed your room would be silver and red Kurama." She said, looking out the window. "Um...why are you in my room Tsuki? I'm sure Jenna has given up on you." Kurama said walking over to her.

Jenna and Hiei

"Hn. What are you doing in my room?" Hiei asked looking at her suspiciously. "I was looking for Tsuki." She said quickly thinking he might have thought differently. "Wouldn't the onna be in her room or the foxes'?" he asked still thinking she was up to something. "I checked, Tsuki's room so decided to check yours. And before you ask I didn't check Kurama's because I was afraid it would be pink." She answered, staring at Hiei. "Well she's obviously not here." He shot at her. "I was going to leave but your bed is really comfy you know?" she responded, lying back onto his big plushy bed. Hiei growled, "Get off my bed you have one." Jenna just turned over, ignoring him. Hiei growled again, before he jumped on the bed dislodging Jenna. "Hiei!" Jenna yelled trying to hit him. Hiei grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head, on the floor. "..........." Jenna couldn't say anything or even growl, because she had noticed the awkward position they were in. Hiei had noticed Jenna's face started to redden. He cocked his head to the side. "Nani? " (((We couldn't help but make cute for a moment! .)))) Jenna was getting redder by the moment, so she didn't notice Hiei's little cute moment. "Um, Hiei could you let go...this is embarrassing..."she whispered. Hiei smirked, leaning down he brushed their lips together. Jenna's blush disappeared and she grinned. "I thought you wanted me out." She snickered. Hiei 'Hned' and kissed her again, still not letting her up. Jenna leaned forward, as much as she could, pressing into the kiss. Hiei started licking Jenna's bottom lip, while pulling her into his lap. Jenna wrapped her newly freed arms around Hiei's neck pulling even closer. Then Hiei's arms snaked around Jenna's waist trapping her against him. Jenna moaned when Hiei started nibbling her lip. She pulled away taking a deep breath. Hiei smile and got up, puling Jenna with him. Jenna looked at him in a questioning way. "Nani?" she asked. But Hiei just picked her up and jumped on his bed. Jenna brushed her lips against his neck growling softly. Hiei moaned leaning his head back, Jenna started to nibble the juncture if his neck, growling. Hiei growled back in pleasure. She lifted her head and kissed him again. Hiei licked her lips begging for entrance. Jenna opened her mouth giving it to him, which he glady accepted. She wrapped her tongue around his, moaning. Hiei growled possessively, his demon blood taking over. She pulled back again to breathe. "Your good at holding your breath. Done this before?" she said, thought breathless, Hiei could still hear the smugness in her voice. Hiei pulled her back, whispering "Iie." The kissed her again. Holding the back of her neck to get better advantage of the kiss. Then a knock at the door interrupted them. Jenna growled in annoyance "Go answer it." she said though she didn't remove her arms. Hiei reluctantly removed his and her arms. Jenna sighed flopping down onto his bed as Hiei opened the door to show Tsuki, looking annoyed. Hiei looked at her, but she was looking at Jenna. Jenna stood up and walked over to Tsuki. "Were we bothering you Tsuki?" she asked. Tsuki smiled, "Only that my hand wouldn't stop glowing, and it's burning up." She said showing her now red and slightly burned arm. "Gomen Tsuki. I guess we got a bit carried away." Hiei growled, Tsuki noticed that Hiei seemed more possessive of Jenna now. Smiling Tsuki nodded "Just warn me before you mate ne?"" she said walking off. Jenna blushed 'Mate?!' she thought 'We'll maybe....' "Well I'm going down stairs for a bit Hiei-kun." She said while giving him a peck on the lips. But Hiei pulled her back for a longer kiss, before letting her go. Jenna smiled resisting the urge to continue what they started, but thought of Tsuki and went down stairs.

Kurama/Yoko/Tsuki

Tsuki continuously looked out the window. Her mind drifting to the battle she knew was coming. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please don't think of that now Tsuki." he said Tsuki laid her hand on his giving it a slight squeeze. "How did you know what I was thinking of?" she asked turning to him. He smiled saying "I could see it in your eyes." Tsuki nodded, scooting over to make room for Kurama on the windowsill. Kurama sat next to her and stared at her. Tsuki leaned over and brushed the hair out of Kurama's eyes, wanting to see them. Strangely his eyes reflected nothing but her own. Tsuki had expected this, knowing he hardly let his eyes show emotions, Kurama leaned over to Tsuki and gently kissed her. Tsuki returned the kiss fully. They stay locked like that until they needed to breathe again. An for once Kurama's eyes shown emotions which were of happiness and passion. Tsuki leaned over to kiss Kurama again, when she felt her arm start to get hot. She looked down at it, a noticed it was glowing bright pink and it was steadily getting hotter. Kurama looked at her and blinked "Are you okay Tsuki?" he asked worriedly. Tsuki tried to hide a wince, but knew it showed. "Jenna" she finally gritted out. Tsuki stood up walking to the door. "I'll be back Kurama." She walked out the door closing it as she did. She walked over to Hiei's door and knocked. She waited as she heard footsteps and mumbling before Hiei opened the door. Tsuki stared at Jenna as she came over. "Were we bothering you Tsuki?" she asked. Tsuki smiled. "Only that my hand wouldn't stop glowing and its burning up.' She said holding up her arm so the couple to see. She saw Jenna blush and say she was sorry. She was sort of surprised when she heard Hiei growl, obviously he had gotten possessive. Tsuki nodded and joked "Just warn me when you mate ne?" then she walked of, wandering hw Jenna would react to that. Tsuki walked back rubbing her arm, walking up to Kurama's room she knocked. Instead of Kurama's smiling face she met with Yoko's grinning one. "Tsuki...." He said before wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into a deep kiss. Still kissing her, Yoko pulled her completely into his room closing the door as he did. Tsuki let a smile curl onto her face, Yoko chuckled as his hand trailed down the curve of her spine. Tsuki smirked and slapped his hand lightly, Pushing her lips toward his. Yoko moaned mischievously and pulled Tsuki toward his bed, tongue darting into the onna kitsune's mouth. A hard lump rubbed against Tsuki's leg and Kurama nearly died in embarrassment as Yoko took complete control. "Tsuki!!!" yelled Jenna from down stairs. Tsuki instantly pulled back, looking at the floor. She mumbled "Maybe, I should go." Yoko sighed "Do you have to? Grr, I hate that little curse." She said hugging Tsuki. Tsuki hugged Yoko back "Then I'll get rid of it." She said walking out of the room, and down stairs. Jenna met her half way. "so are you sure we should? I was listening to you guys." She added seeing how Tsuki had opened her mouth to ask 'how?' Tsuki nodded "Gomen for that, now follow me." she said walking to her room. Opening the door for Jenna, she closed it behind her, placing a barrier on it. Jenna sat on the floor, watching as Tsuki walked over to her dresser getting a dagger. It was the same dagger she had used to place the curse. Walking over to Jenna, Tsuki sat across from her on the floor. "I'm changing it, not getting rid of it. It won't be as acute. It will only tell us when one of us is in serious trouble or depression. Now your hand." She said as she cut both of their already scared hands. Chanting a spell Tsuki placed their hands together. The blood fell to the floor black instead of red. Both of them with held a scream from the extreme pain it was causing. When the spell was done their palms were already healing. "Is it over?" Jenna questioned. Tsuki nodded, Jenna stood up wobbly, but instantly fell back to the ground. Yoko and Hiei had smelled the blood and were worried. "I'll let them in okay?" she asked. Tsuki again nodded for she was exhausted from the spell. Jenna pulled her self up and wobbled to the door, with a little help from Tsuki's black vines holding her up right. She opened the door wide. Yoko instantly ran to Tsuki's side while Hiei wrapped his arms around Jenna's waist to steady her, since the vines disappeared and she was about to fall again. "What were you doing?" asked a worried Hiei. Yoko who knew what they were doing was just trying to get Tsuki to look at him. "Tsuki? Tsuki? Tsuki?!" but she still wouldn't open her eyes. She looked pale. "Jenna do you know what's wrong with her? Asked Yoko who was now really worried. "She is just exhausted because of the spell. She just needs some rest. Speaking of that I'm a bit tired too Hiei-kun....." Jenna mumbled leaning her head on his. Hiei nodded and took her to his room laying her on his bed. Yoko nodded to Jenna's response as Hiei walked out the door. Picking Tsuki up and closing the door, he laid Tsuki on her bed.

Hiei and Jenna

Hiei was about to go sit on his windowsill when Jenna grabbed his arm. "Stay here Hiei please?" she asked though she was already falling into unconsciousness. Hiei smiled a bit and lay next to her. Jenna curled up next to him, burying her face into his chest. Hiei wrapped his arms around her shoulders as Jenna fell asleep. Hiei smiled, which stayed on his face as he too fell into a light sleep. Never once regretting tell her, or showing her how he felt.

Yoko Kurama and Tsuki

Yoko sat on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair out of Tsuki's face. "Yoko?" Tsuki whispered, turning her face to the side to look at him. Yoko smiled "Hai?" Tsuki smiled sleepily, wincing slightly, her energy was low. Yoko smirked and stroked the vixen's brow, his eyes dancing with fondness for her. Tsuki sighed and rolled to the farther end of the bed, her fingers brushing against Yoko's. The male kitsune edge into the bed wrapping his arms around the sleeping form of Tsuki. Her eyebrow cocked slightly and a small smirk played across her lips. Yoko swept his eyelashes against her neck and tickled her fair skin. Tsuki moaned as Yoko brushed his lips against her neck. A smirk crossing his face as Tsuki turned to him their lips brushed lightly together as the night slowly drifted down upon them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was morning now for the sleeping couples. Tsuki rolled over in her sleep facing the door. Yoko had fallen asleep with and stayed all through the night. Her eyes shot open when she heard someone knocking on the door. As she sat-up she realized Yoko was awake. But it wasn't just Yoko, Kurama was halfway in control. So he or they were halfway transformed. The knocking ceased as Genkai opened the door. She stared at the two raising her eyebrows "...Genkai?"asked Tsuki, Genkai just shook her head and walked away. Thinking that it wasn't such a good idea to leave them alone. Tsuki looked at Yoko Kurama, he raised both eyebrows suggestively. While wrapping his hand around her waist pulling her toward him. His hand, then slipping up the back of her shirt. His other hand running over her thigh.

------PERVERT!!!!! ----

Tsuki screamed in her mind smacking him. Yoko Kurama fell off the bed, turning into his fox form from surprise. "Get Out!" she yelled throwing a dagger at him. Yoko Kurama ran out the door, it closing behind him. He heard the thud of the dagger hitting the door, and gulped.

With Hiei and Jenna

Tsuki's scream of 'Get out!' echoed through out the house awaking Jenna and Hiei.

Hiei and Jenna walked out into the hallway to see, Yoko's fox form scratching on the door of Tsuki's room. "Tsuki! Tsuki! Come on! Tsuki!" Yoko whined, still scratching the door. Hiei and Jenna walked over to him. "Fox what did you do?" asked Hiei, looking annoyed for having been woken up for something Yoko's pervert ness did. Yoko looked up from his scratching and turned to face them. "If I knew, I wouldn't be out here." He barked at them. Jenna just shrugged grabbing Hiei's arm they walked downstairs. Yoko looked at Tsuki's door and whined. Mean while Tsuki was glaring at the door, while she got dressed. ((Out of her sleep clothes and into clothes! Not like that Perverts)))

Downstairs

Jenna saw a young Ice Apparition, Yukina, sitting in a chair. She had a few burns and scratches but other than that she was fine. Yusuke on the other hand was a wreck, how he had gotten up the stairs Jenna didn't know. Genkai was lying next to Yusuke on the love seat. She looked better than Yusuke, but worst than Yukina. Hiei instantly appeared by Yukina, while Jenna went back up stairs. Jenna walked over to the silver fox, "Get up and go down stairs we have a problem." Yoko nodded and transformed into Kurama. Once he was gone Jenna knocked on Tsuki's door. "Come out, Genkai and the baka need help." She ordered, and then she heard Tsuki unlocking the door. Stepping out Tsuki had her sword, Sensugia slung over her shoulder, looking ticked. The look in her eyes said not to ask. Jenna didn't she figured she'd find out later. So together they walked down stairs. Tsuki looked around. Noting that Kurama was taking care of Yukina, she walked over to Genkai. Unsheathing her sword she slashed out at her, instantly healing Genkai. Jenna dragged Yusuke over by his hair. But no one noticed the black bug that crawled onto Jenna's arm biting her. Jenna yelped, dropping Yusuke's hair so his head fell to the floor. Everyone looked at her, Yusuke glaring. Tsuki just slashed Yusuke, figuring Jenna had done something stupid. Walking over she looked at the bite, she shrugged it was nothing serious. Yusuke got up still glaring at Tsuki and Jenna "Ya whatever I'm out of here." He said, walking to the door, slamming it behind him. By now Kurama had finished checking over Yukina, Hiei looming over him the whole time. Genkai thanked Tsuki and went to make some tea. Yukina mean while told everyone what happened. "We were attacked on our way back from Koenma-sama's." Tsuki nodded she and Jenna had smelled Aemoh. "Hn. Where is the other baka?" asked Tsuki. "Kuwabara-kun was killed!" cried Yukina. Making Tsuki stiffen with guilt, she hadn't meant to make Yukina cry. 'Kun?' Hiei though twitching and balling his fists. Which turned into a glare when Jenna panted him on the head whispering "At least he is dead now, so don't worry about it." Walking away Jenna started toward the stairs when she started to fall, in a dead faint. Hiei ran to her catching her before she hit the ground, forgetting his anger. Tsuki was next to them in seconds. "Come on, let's take her to her room." Tsuki ordered heading upstairs. Kurama followed with Yukina who had stopped crying, instead to worry about Jenna. When they reached Jenna's room, Hiei laid Jenna on her bed. Tsuki walked over to her, she checked her for any hidden wounds. She had none, except for the bite. Which was now turning black, and then Tsuki checked for a fever. Jenna's head was burning up, and she was starting to sweat from it. Tsuki turned to Yukina. "Yukina, I need a damp cloth, and a bowl of room-tempter water. Then I need you to ask Genkai to make some herbal tea." She said, Yukina nodded and took off. Hiei was standing next to Tsuki growling. "What's wrong with her?!" he asked his never leaving Jenna's shaking form. "The bite was pious, I'm guessing a plot by Aemoh, because Yusuke stunk of him. As for Jenna, I'm not sure what the poise is attacking. Answered Tsuki. Kurama remained silent the whole time. One because he was talking to Yoko to see if he knew what the poison was. Two because Tsuki was still upset and it wasn't the time to get her madder than she already was. Tsuki stood, unsheathing her sword see looked at Hiei. "It won't hurt her I swear. Worst possible thing that could happen is it not healing her." She promised seeing Hiei about to protest. Hiei stared warily at the sword and her, before nodding. Tsuki raised her sword and slashed down on to Jenna, noting that Hiei flinched. Jenna glowed black, and sparks flew at Tsuki. Pushing her back, until the glow faded. Kurama flinched but knew trying to stop Tsuki wasn't going to help, so he just clenched his fist and watched. Re-sheathing her sword Tsuki rechecked Jenna. Sensugia hadn't healed her. Tsuki and Hiei growled when Jenna started to thrash in her sleep. Yukina came in at that time and knew something was wrong when she heard the growl from Hiei and Tsuki and the worried look on Kurama's face. Walking over to Tsuki she gave her the items she asked for, except the tea, because it wasn't ready. "Tsuki-san is Jenna-chan going to be okay?" Yukina knew how much her brother, Hiei liked her. Not to mention Yukina liked her too. Tsuki shrugged, as Jenna mumbled ion her something in her sleep. "I don't know, Yukina." She whispered as she wiped Jenna's forehead. Yukina nodded and left the room. Jenna opened her eyes looking at Hiei "Ryo-san?" she muttered, before closing her eyes again. Hiei blinked turning to Tsuki he asked "Ryo-san?" Tsuki sighed "She's delusional probably thinks your someone from her past." The room was silent except for the occasional mutter from Jenna. Yukina walked back into the room and handed Tsuki the cup of tea she requested. Tsuki took it and blinked. "Wait, Yukina aren't you a healer?" she asked setting the cup on Jenna's side table. Yukina blushed "I can heal some diseases and wounds yes. But I don't think I can heal Jenna-chan." She answered. Tsuki nodded, getting up she walked over to Jenna's dresser. Opening one of the drawers she pulled out the pouch Jenna had, had in Koenma's office. Un-zipping it she pulled out the Elemental Choker. Walking over to Yukina she handed it to her. "Use this, I don't think Jenna will mind. And it will help with your healing. Please Yukina." She asked, a single black tear rolling down her cheek. Yukina nodded placing the choker around her neck "I'll try. Even if I heal her it make take a will for the effect of the poison to subside." She stated. Yukina sat down next to Jenna's side and place her hand over the bite of her arm. Her hands began to glow a bright blue. Everyone was tense for the first few minutes. Tsuki was clenching her fist so that her claws dug into her palms. Kurama was leaning against the wall, trying his hardest not to go comfort her. Tsuki was really upset, with this problem and him. Hiei just stood there, eyes darting back and forth between Yukina and Jenna. Yukina was starting to tire even with the chokers help. Then she pulled her hands away. She had done all she could. Jenna stirred a bit, and turned over away from Yukina. Her eyes opened slightly. Yukina stood with Tsuki's help. She gave Kurama the choker, which he placed on Jenna's dresser. Hiei walked over to the other side of the bed, looking at Jenna. Tsuki helped Yukina down the stairs, Kurama following behind them. Hiei watched them leave before turning his attention back to Jenna. Who opened her eyes fully to stare at him. Moaning she sat up. "What happened?" she asked holding her head. Hiei sat on the bed, turning his glaze to the window. "You fainted, from that Bite. Yukina with Tsuki's helped healed you." He said and asked as an after thought. "Why are her tears black?" Jenna just ignored his question. She lay back down and rolled over. Hiei glared at her, but was glad she was all right.

Tsuki and the others/ Downstairs

Yukina was resting on the couch and talking with Genkai. Tsuki was sitting on one of the chairs staring off into space. Kurama was sitting in a chair across from her, trying to figure out what he did.

Tsuki....

---Hn.---

Sorry for worrying you. You didn't have cry ya know.

--Grr....Dragon....- - -

Gomen but we have a problem.

---And that is?---

When I was unconscious I was talking/fighting with Aemoh....

--......NANI?!?!------

Tsuki jumped up and headed toward the stairs. Mumbling about 'baka fallen angel dragons', Kurama looked at her and followed.

Jenna pulled Hiei in front of her "Hiei save me! Tsuki is going to kill me!" she yelped trying to hide behind him. Hiei looked at her confused. Then the door opened to show Tsuki with Kurama right behind her. Tsuki ignored both Kurama and Hiei; instead she glared daggers at Jenna. Walking over to Jenna she told Hiei to move. But Hiei of course didn't.

"Why are you angry Tsuki? I did nothing wrong." Jenna said defensively. She stepped out from behind Hiei and glared back at her.

"Jenna, you talked to Aemoh in your sleep. Do you know how dangerous that is? Especially with you just recovering from that bite and being delusional. I'm mad because you made me promise not to do anything with Aemoh on my own yet you go and speak with him! I was worried sick, and you put your self in more danger. If you speak mind to mind with Aemoh he can instantly get passed any barriers anyone could put up. It's like inviting him into your mind!" Tsuki snarled, she was pissed but worried as well. Black water gathered at her eyes but she with held them. Kurama and Hiei just stood there in shock. Jenna sighed "Tsuki...It's not my fault. I couldn't help but talk to him. I mean what could I have done in my sleep? I think the poison had something to do with him being able to talk to me. But there is something else also when I was talking to him he attacked me but when I dodged he placed some sort of ring on me. I wasn't sure if it would be on me or not when I woke up but...." she rolled up her sleeve to show a spiral of odd symbols twirling down her arm from her shoulder to her elbow. "Sorry Tsuki. I'll be downstairs," she said walking out the door. Hiei walked out after Jenna leaving Tsuki and Kurama alone. Tsuki closed her eyes, a furious growl emanating from her throat. "That damn bastard." was all she whispered as her claws suck into her palms.

Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder "Tsuki.... Please calm down," he asked in a soft tone. Tsuki's growls were softer now, but still there and threaten. Blood was starting to run over her knuckles, but she didn't care. She didn't even notice Kurama's hand. 'That bastard, now Jenna is helpless! GOD DAMN HIM!!' she thought furiously. Her fists were starting to shake with the pressure she was applying to them. Kurama noticed that her hands were bleeding and beginning to shake. "Tsuki. Let's go downstairs okay?" he said it was more of a order then a question. He grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs. Tsuki lifted the pressure on her hands when she felt the sudden jerk.

"Leave me alone Kurama." she said snatching her hand away. She needed to be alone, she didn't want to be such a bitch to him but...she had to. She need to calm down and that wouldn't happen if she was around anyone. "I'll calm down, but not if I go down stairs." Kurama didn't believe her, "Fine we will stay up here. I'm not letting you out of my sight while you're like this." Kurama stated. Tsuki nodded knowing that she couldn't argue with him.

Down stairs

Jenna sat on the couch staring at the floor in deep thought. 'What is this thing?' She thought glancing at her arm. She could feel Tsuki's rage from here, but knew she would calm down. 'Yeah and be cold and distant. I bet she knows what this is though. Great so I'm going to have to pier it out of her. But what did she mean, is Aemoh now able to get into my mind when ever he wants?' Jenna mused over questions in her head not noticing Hiei's stare. 'Man.' Jenna rubbed her head snapping herself out of her thoughts. She turned to Hiei noticing his stare. "Yeah Hiei?" Hiei 'Hned', Yukina had left to go stay at another temple and Genkai had gone with her for protection. They yet again had the house to their self's. Genkai had said she might come back she might not; according if she felt Yukina was safe. They sat in silence for a while when Jenna broke it. "Hiei? Are you angry at me like Tsuki?" she mumbled staring out the window.

Hiei blinked, he was shocked. "The onna isn't mad at you just upset that you were left your guard down." he said, but added "And I am not mad at you, you didn't know and wouldn't have been able to do anything about it." She pulled her legs to her chest placing her head on top of them. "Upset or angry. It's the same thing," she said shrugging. "I'm glad you aren't angry with me as well though but your wrong. There must have been something I could have done. Anything." Jenna turned away from the window and stood up walking outside to the front steps.

Hiei stared at her retreating figure. Tsuki's rage had calmed some, and he hoped she would tell him what she had meant, and if she knew what the symbols were. Because he knew Jenna didn't know, 'Hn, the fox probably won't let me talk to her though.' he thought as he followed Jenna on to the steps.

Kurama and Tsuki

Tsuki walked into her room, she was calming down. Kurama followed behind her arguing with Yoko again. Kurama sat on her bed trying to ignore Yoko who was yelling at him now. Tsuki walked over to her dresser and opened one of the draws, pulling out a leather bound book she walked over to the windowsill. Opening it up she flipped through it. Kurama walked over to her peeping over her shoulder. "What is that?"

Tsuki looked at him, "A book of spells...If I remember correctly that symbol on Jenna's arm locks in all her power. Making her defenseless." she said looking back at the book. Kurama sighed, he knew this was helpful, but it wasn't going to get Tsuki in a better mood. And he knew she was still a little mad at him. "Tsuki?" Kurama asked. "Hn?" she replied not lifting her head from the book. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Yoko and me did this morning." he said and mumbled "Though it was mostly Yoko's fault."

Tsuki placed the book down and looked at him. "I honestly don't care who's fault it was Kurama. But I do Forgive you both." she said, a sad smile on her face. Kurama pulled her off of the windowsill to him. "I really hate it when you look like that." he said and leaned down kissing her. Tsuki let him, though she only wrapped her arms around his neck, she didn't kiss back. Kurama pulled her as close as possible, never wanting to let go. But Tsuki pulled away resting her head on his shoulder. "Tsuki..." he whispered as Yoko took control.

Hiei and Jenna

Jenna was sitting on a rock in the middle of a lake. She knew Hiei was in the trees staring at her, but she wanted to think. Turning her face to the setting sun, her eyes glazed over.

Onna, What are you doing?

Nothing. Just Thinking.

You've brooded on that problem, Tsuki will tell you so too. Besides it's getting late. Hiei said/thought as he jumped to the edge of the lake, signaling Jenna to do the same. Jenna sighed things had been easier before. Not that she didn't love Hiei because she did, she just wish they had met under different surroundings. Jenna had figured out what the ring did, well what some side effects of it were. She had tried to call upon her waterpowers but they hadn't worked. Actually she had tried all of her demonic powers and found none of them were working. She jumped and landed by Hiei, it seemed she could still do the basics. As soon as she landed Hiei pulled her into a ferrous embrace. Releasing her Hiei turned and walked away. 'Why did I do that?' he thought. Jenna ran up to Hiei and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Hiei, for being thee." She whispered, grabbing Hiei's hand. Hiei turned a slight pink, but just 'Hned'. Jenna giggled softly when she saw the blush. 'Kawaii! Hiei-chan can blush!' she thought. Hiei heard the giggle and looked at her "What is so funny?" he asked. Jenna shook her head. "Nothing, Hiei-chan. Nothing." She said. "-Chan?" he asked. But Jenna didn't answer, so they walked back to the house in silence.

Yoko and Tsuki

Tsuki pulled back as he changed; now standing before her was Yoko instead of Kurama. His ears twitched, as she walked toward her writing desk. Yoko walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling the back of her neck. "Where are you going?" he asked through her hair. He didn't want her upset again, and brooding was going to do that. All he wanted her thinking of right now was him. ((Selfish ain't he?)) Tsuki turned to answer but was kissed instead. Yoko licked her bottom lip, begging to be let in her mouth. Tsuki's tails twitched as she opened her mouth. Yoko hungrily explored every corner of her mouth, making Tsuki moan in the process. Pulling away Yoko nuzzled her neck again, lulling in her scent of Roses and Night. Tsuki moved her hands from his chest to run them through Yoko's hair. Careful of the seeds she knew were there, she made her way to his ears. Reaching them she ran her fingertips over them. Yoko stopped nuzzling to look at her. "What are you doing?" he asked it felt good, but Yoko wandered if she was doing it because of that. Tsuki stopped immediately and avoided his eyes she stepped away from him. "I was, uh...gomen." she said dropping her hands to her side. Yoko grinned; pulling her with him he sat on the bed, Tsuki straddling his hips. Tsuki's hands went to Yoko's shoulders to steady her self, as she looked at Yoko. Yoko leaned his head on her hand, never breaking eye contact. "Go ahead, it felt good. I was just curious." He said grinning, one of his fangs hanging over his bottom lip. Tsuki looked at his ears, gingerly picking her hand up she rubbed his ears. Yoko let a content growl lose, making Tsuki pull back instantly. Yoko growl in displeasure and pushed his ears into her hand. Tsuki laughed, and continued to scratch or rub his ears.

Yoko, Why are you growling? 

$& Shut-up it ............feels.... so...hmmmmm. &$

Tsuki stopped because her hands were getting tired. Pulling away, she swore she heard Yoko whimper. Leaning down she brushed her lips against his, then got out of his lap. She pulled him up with her. Walking toward the door she noticed Yoko wasn't following. Turning she saw his eyes were glazed over, fist balled and teeth gritting together. "Yoko?" she said walking over to stand right in front of him. Tsuki realized he was fighting with Kurama, so she decided to interrupt.

----Ohayo? -----

Tsuki? 

$# Tsuki? What are-? $#

---- What are you fighting about now? $3

...Well... 

$#............$#

---I see well if you can't trust me enough to tell me. ----

No! Wait we were just wandering...well 

$# Which one of us you like better? Or do you even love us anymore? #$

---...BAKAS! I _love_ you, _both. Equally._

With that said Tsuki pulled out of the mental conversation, and walked to the windowsill. Grabbing her spell book, she noticed they yet again transformed. Now it was both of them it seemed. He or they had red with silver highlights, their tails were they same. Their eyes were now green and gold. They had fox ears, which were red with silver tips. "Okay so it's both of you now? Asked Tsuki walking over to her door. Yoko Kurama ((that's what I'm calling him in the form.)) nodded and followed her downstairs. They noticed that the sun was setting an Jenna and Hiei weren't there. Tsuki shrugged and sat on the love seat, Yoko Kurama sitting next to her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Tsuki opened her book looking for the spell. Yoko Kurama peered warily at it. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled Tsuki's hair breathing in her scent. That's how Hiei and Jenna found them. Tsuki looked up from the spell book and smiled. Jenna sat down on to the couch still holding Hiei's hand. "Found anything yet?" she asked, even if she knew what the marks did. There might be other effects she didn't know of yet. 'No', was Tsuki's short response as she continued to search through the book. Yoko Kurama looked at Jenna and Hiei's linked hands and smirked. "Yes! I found it!" cried Tsuki, making Yoko Kurama's head shoot up. Jenna sat on the other side of her and looked at he book. "Where?" she couldn't read it, for it was in Old English. "Right here. This form of ancient magic is used to render demons basically helpless. Restraining all of a demons power, though not physical power. The only way to get rid of it is to kill the caster or do the counter curse. But the counter curse has been lost for a while. This curse may also be used to bond one person to another." Said Tsuki, closing the book. Hiei looked pissed, as did Jenna. Tsuki couldn't see Yoko Kurama's face but knew he didn't like this either. Because his grip on her kept getting tighter. "Jenna you know what this means don't you?" she asked Jenna bit down on her tongue "Hai." hissed. Tsuki looked at her, "I'm sorry Jenna." she whispered. Jenna signed, "It's my own fault." She rubbed her head groaning. 'Oh well I already had a feeling.' she thought. Kurama had noticed his tight grip on Tsuki and lifted it. Tsuki got up, now that she finally could. Walking to Jenna she placed her hand on Jenna's shoulder. "There is one way, but I'm not sure if it will work. And it will only give you back your elemental powers or demonic not both."

Jenna removed her hand looking up at Tsuki. "And how is that?" Tsuki smirked "Mate." she said simply. Jenna jumped up "NANI?!". She stared wide-eyed at Tsuki "Your kidding I hope!!". Tsuki's smirk just got bigger, "No, 'faid not dear Jenna-Chan. Of course your already in love with Hiei so I don't see the problem." Jenna's face became a bright red. "Iie! I'm not that desperate." she said. Kurama grinned and looked at Hiei "What do you think Hiei?" Hiei looked away "Hn" was all he said before he disappeared.

Jenna sighed and sat down "Tsuki are you sure there isn't any other way?" she asked praying there was.

"Not, unless you want to mate with someone else. Or you think we can beat him, with out some of your powers. Besides, with your blood locked away like that your life span has just shorten to 10 years. Human dragons don't live long you know that." she said looking out the window to a tree where she knew Hiei was listening.

Jenna got up and sighed. "I'll think about it but so do you Hiei." she said walking up to her room. "Jenna..." Tsuki started to go after her long time friend.

Kurama walked outside and over to Hiei.

"Hiei?" called a now normal Kurama. Hiei jumped down out of his tree. "Hn?"

Tsuki/Jenna

Jenna sat down on her bed. "What is it Tsuki?" she asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for all this shit I have been causing lately." she said, she had wanted to for a while but Kurama or someone had always be around. "I'm also sorry for snapping at you earlier. But you have to understand you scared me."

Jenna just smiled "No need to apologies. I understand. You've snapped at me before anyway and I'm sorry for scaring you like that." she got off her bed walking to her drawer. She was searching for something.

Tsuki nodded, they had this sister thing going on. So she guessed it was okay to snap every once in a while. She blew at her bangs and started to leave.

"Oh before you leave Tsuki. Tell me. Where in the world did you find such an odd counter curse? Well it's not a counter curse but you know what I mean.". Jenna turned to Tsuki waiting for an answer. In her hand she now held an odd necklace with a emerald green pendent on it. "hmmm? Oh you mean the mate thing? That's basic. Every curse can usually be countered or reduced by mating." she said, leaning on the doorframe. "Of course some curses can be made worse by mating, but this isn't one of them."

"Weird.." she mumbled placing the necklace around her neck. "So." she said grinning "what about you and Kurama? Have you two mated yet?".

"What's the necklace? And no we aren't, or else he wouldn't let me out of his sight. And I wouldn't be talking to you right now, if you get my drift." she said, staring at the necklace hanging from Jenna's neck

"Jenna laughed at Tsuki's responce. "I see. Oh this?" she pointed to the necklace. "It was my sister's. She said she bound a bit of her soul to it so she could pass on her wisdom. It helps me think at times." she said staring at the pendant thoughtfully rubbing it with her thumb.

Tsuki nodded and sighed, "I'll leave you alone to your thoughts." she said heading toward her room. Walking inside she grabbed some clothes. walking back out she went to her's and Jenna's bathroom for a nice hot shower. She turned the shower to very hard and stepped in, after a few minutes she washed her hair and got out. Getting dressed she re-braided her hair. Walking out the bathroom and into her room.

Hiei/Kurama

"So would you?" Kurama asked Hiei as they walked back inside the house.

Hiei stared ahead, he didn't know if he would or not. Yes guessed he would if Jenna wanted to. He did, love her? Hiei just didn't know, and it was getting o his nerves.

"Hiei?" Kurama nudged him lightly breaking him out of his thoughts. "I'm going to make dinner" he said walking off to the kitchen.

Hiei "Hn, the onnas are asleep."

"I guess it'll just be our dinner then." he said from the kitchen.

Hiei nodded and walked into the kitchen. Sitting down he thought of something. "Hn, Fox how are you and that Tsuki onna getting along?"

Kurama smiled "Just fine Hiei. Why?" Hiei looked at the far wall. "Would you mate with her? Tsuki I mean?" he asked Kurama blushed a bit. "Hai. Why wouldn't I? I love her don't I?" he said while cutting up some food. Hiei 'Hned'. Kurama finished cooking at handed Hiei a plate, and fixed one for himself.

They didn't know that Jenna was actually awake and listening through the floor. "Oh really Kurama? Aww! That's so cute." she said lifting her ear from the floor. Jenna smiled to herself 'If Tsuki-Chan and Kurama mated I wonder what their offspring would looking like...hmm' she thought. "Oh well I better get some sleep." she said hopping off the floor and into her bed falling asleep.

Hiei and Kurama finished their dinners and walked up stairs. Hiei went into his room while Kurama stood in the hall. 'Should I ask Tsuki if I can sleep with her? I can tell she is awake, or just woke up.' he thought

&Sure! She won't mind. She needs some company. &

I don't know Yoko 

&It won't kill us. &

I'm not so sure.... 

Yoko Kurama walked to Tsuki's room and knocked lightly on the door. "Tsuki?" he whispered. Tsuki turned her head toward her door, her had been writing. She heard Yoko or Kurama say "Tsuki?" 'Hmm wander what they/he wants. She put her papers down, but forgot about the pen in her hand. She walked to her door and opened it. "Hai?" she whispered. Yoko Kurama smiled "We were just wondering if we could sleep with you tonight. If you don't mind that is." Tsuki just looked at him, opening the door all the way to let him in. Closing it behind him she said, "Why not, but I'm not going to sleep for a while. I'm working on something." "What is it?" he asked sitting on the bottom end of her bed. "Just something." she mumbled, walking over and sitting down at her desk. She lifted up some papers and began to read them. "I'll wait for you too finish." he yawned. He laid on her bed watching her. A few minutes after Yoko Kurama fell asleep. Tsuki heard his light breathing and knew he had fallen asleep. Looking back at the reports she sighed. There still was no sign of Aemoh, and spirit world hadn't found anything either. She jotted down a quick note to go see Conhue in the morning, then put her reports away. When she turned around she couldn't help but smile at the sleeping form of Yoko Kurama. Walking over to him she continued to smile. "Kawaii...." she whispered, not thinking he would hear her. He opened one eye and grinned. Tsuki's eyes widen when he opened his eye grinning. 'Holy Shit!!!' was all she thought. He chuckled at the expression on her face. He got up and kissed her. "Why so shocked. I'm a very light sleeper." Tsuki sat next to him, on the bed, and huffed. "Yes, but I didn't know that." "Gomen" he mumbled leaning his head on hers. "Ready to go to sleep?".

Tsuki looked at him, leaning in she kissed him, "Maybe...." she muttered. Tsuki started to pull away, but Yoko Kurama wrapped his arms around her. He lay down and pulled her with him. Tsuki buried her face in his chest, getting wrapped in his scent of Roses and Forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks and no sign of Aemoh. They had tried to hunt him down and free Jenna from the curse but they had no luck so far. Jenna awoke stretching. She hopped out of bed and looked at her clock. '3:00 a.m. Ne? I woke up a bit late.' she thought getting dressed. Jenna had been waking up early for a while. She had basically been ignoring everyone as much as she could. It was easy since Tsuki was either with Kurama or searching for Aemoh and Hiei seemed to be avoiding her for some reason. Jenna opened up Tsuki's door. She found Tsuki and Kurama sleeping in each other's arms. Since the last time Kurama had been sleeping in the same bed as Tsuki almost every night. She smiled closing it door again. Jenna always checked on everyone when she woke up lately. Jenna smiled 'I'm glad Tsuki is happy. When we finish off Aemoh I wonder if she'll stay here with Kurama.' she thought walking over to Hiei's door. She stared at it for a while before deciding to go in. Jenna cracked open his door to make sure he was asleep. Luckily he was. She snuck in and watched him sleep. "Kawaii..." she whispered while stroking his cheek. "Why are you avoiding me Hiei-kun?" she mumbled. She had tried to talk to him but it was impossible since he made it so hard to. She left closing the door as she did. Jenna went downstairs sat on the couch and turned on the TV waiting for the others to wake up. A few minutes later Tsuki came down, not looking as happy as she had been while she was sleeping. She looked at Jenna, black tears rolling down her face.

"We have a problem." She whispered. Jenna stood up "what is it!?" she said knowing something very bad must have happened to make Tsuki cry. Tsuki gave Jenna a sad smile, walking toward the door she whispered again. "Follow me I don't want everyone to know." They had been walking for a while when Tsuki finally spoke. "The dream I had last night.......It was about Aemoh. It was a version Jenna." Jenna stopped at looked at Tsuki. She clenched her hands "What happened in it?" she asked. Tsuki sighed. "It seems my brother is dead. And there was a way I could have prevented this all. Also, we aren't going...to...live through this. At least, one of us is going to die."

I'm very sorry about your brother Tsuki.... but when you mean 'us' you mean me and you or Hiei and Kurama as well?" she asked. Tsuki shook her head no. "Just you or me........lets keep this from the guys ne?" she said walking deeper into the forest. Jenna walked after her "I will. Where are you going?". Tsuki looked at her waist. Sensugia and Setsugai. "I'm going to Maki do not tell anyone. I don't know how long I'll be either." with that said Tsuki disappeared. "Wait Tsuki! Shit." Jenna cursed. 'Why would she go alone to Maki after such a vision.' she thought while walking back to the house. She opened the door and saw Hiei sitting on the couch. "Ohayo. Aren't you up early Hiei?" she asked sitting on the couch next to him trying to make a conversation. "Hn. I heard a noise." he answered. "What did it sound like." "Sounded like some one crying." "Oh.... I'm going back to my room." Jenna mumbled remembering what Tsuki said. 'One of us is going to die...I pray it won't be Tsuki...' she thought. She arrived at her room when she heard Tsuki's Dorr open. Out of it came a sleepy Yoko Kurama "Where is Tsuki?" he mumbled. "She in Maki she said she'd be back by the end of the day." she lied so nobody would worry too much. "I see. I'll make breakfast." he said turning back to Kurama since Yoko couldn't cook. Jenna nodded walking into her room while Kurama went downstairs.

With Tsuki in Maki

She was running as fast as she could. In one hand she held the blackest of roses and in the other she held pure crystal. She stopped before a large waterfall, jumping into the water she swam under the waterfall. Behind it was a large cavern. In the middle of the cavern was a blue flame. Walking up to it Tsuki threw both the rose and the crystal into the fire. Unsheathing Sensugia, she held it in the fire as it turned black. The sword shined bright purple with life.

Tsuki chanted:

Fire in Ice

Fire in Light

Fire in Darkness

Bring life

Saving beings

Bring light to dark

Bring dark to light

Fire in Ice, Darkness, and Light

Tsuki stopped chanting, as she sword pulsed glowing purple, then black, then blue, and then it stopped. Her sheathing her sword, Tsuki watched as the fire went back to blue. She swam back out the cavern only to be confronted with a large group of demons. 'They smell of Aemoh.' She thought as she got into a fighting stance. "You are Tsuki are you not?" roared one of the lower demons. Tsuki just smirked, as the demons attacked. Crossing her arms she called "Crescent Blades." She killed a little under half of the demons. The surrounded her, closing in one got her on the back with his claws. Turning Tsuki slashed his head off, then block another attack. 'Great.' She thought as she jumped and the followed. Turning she pulled out five black roses, which she threw at them. Hitting five in the heart or major organs. She still had about a hundred left. She landed she was losing blood fast. "Great, so this was what my vision was about.' She thought as she again used 'Crescent Blades.' Dropping to her knees she tried to call Jenna with her mind. Just to let her know that she was coming and that she was injured.

With the Others

They had just finish eating breakfast when Jenna felt her hand pulsating. Looking at it, she saw it was glowing purple. That meant Tsuki was trying to contact her. Excusing herself she went to her room. Once inside she closed her door, and called out to Tsuki mentally.

Tsuki! Are you okay?! What's going on!? Jenna was extremely afraid for her friend.

--I'm coming back. I'm afraid I'm wounded though. —

It's okay. Get back as soon as you can!

Tsuki summoned a portal and appeared in Jenna's room. She began to feel a bit dizzy and feel to her knees. "Tsuki!" Jenna said helping her friend to her bed. "What happened?" she asked. "I just ran into some trouble. I'm fine just lost a bit of blood." "I hope that's all. Now turn over," she said starting to clean Tsuki's wounds. "I can do it my self Jenna." "Iie. Your too weak." she said and continued clean her wounds. "Jenna?" Kurama's voice came from the other side of her door. "Jenna is everything okay?" "Hai. Tsuki came back and were just talking about her trip. We'll be down soon." "Okay" he said. They heard his footsteps fade away. "Tsuki.... we have a problem...." Jenna said. "Nani? What wrong?" Tsuki mumbled still a bit dizzy. "I smell poison in your wounds. I'm not familiar with this type though." she answered. Tsuki shot up, when Jenna said poison. Growling she pulled her shirt back on and started toward the door. "Thanks Jenna. But I'm going to take care of it myself." She said almost to the door when, Jenna grabbed her arm "And how are you going to do that!? Tsuki you shouldn't have gone alone in the first place you know!" Jenna hissed. Tsuki sighed," When about 500 demons attack you at once and you only walk out with a poisoned cut I'd say you are fine." She said, pulling out a blue and purple rose. Walking over to Jenna's bed she sat, seeing as how Jenna wasn't going to let her leave. "Here you said you were familiar with this poison correct? Well this will act as an antidote." She said handing Jenna the rose. Jenna stood there looking at the rose "You sure?". Tsuki half-heartily glared at Jenna, "Of course. I don't plan on suicide." She said. Turning on the bed she pulled up her shirt so Jenna could treat her wounds. "I think I know where Aemoh is." "Well? Tell me!" Jenna said. "I'll tell you and the boys at the same time." Growled Tsuki, the poison starting to take affect. "Alright." She answered putting the rose mixture on Tsuki's wounds and wrapping them up. "Done." "Finally." Tsuki mumbled putting her shirt back on and walking to the door. Jenna followed Tsuki to her bedroom door closing it behind them. Tsuki started walking down the stairs, slowly for her back was throbbing in pain. "Does it still hurt?" Jenna asked "Hai, A bit." Tsuki responded. They arrived down stairs to find Kurama and Hiei watching TV. "You know Hiei you've been watching a lot of TV lately. Are you okay?" Jenna asked sitting next to him. "Hn." Hiei responded flipping the channel. Tsuki walked to the other side of room for Kurama. Not wanting to be near him right now. Leaning against the wall, she waited for someone to speak. "So.......how was Makai?" Kurama asked. Jenna snatched the remote from Hiei and sat on a chair. Tsuki glared at the ceiling. "Fine. Aemoh is using it as his hide out. But he doesn't know we know. He thinks I'm dead. As of right now." Jenna looked over at Tsuki "So.....what are we going to do?". Kurama nodded. Tsuki continued to look at the ceiling. "Nothing. **We** aren't going to do anything." She said. "What do you mean?" she asked standing up. Hiei and Kurama just stood/sat there listening. Tsuki sighed and looked at Jenna "This is between You, Me and Aemoh." Looking at Kurama and Hiei she continued "You aren't to be involved, Hiei or Kurama. That's what I mean, and that's my final choose. We are doing this alone Jenna." She said, getting off the wall. Jenna was quite for a minute as if in deep thought "Alright I agree. It isn't any of their business is it?" she said. "Hey! Tsuki! We won't just let you go and fight without us!!" Yoko Kurama said. Tsuki said nothing but slowly walked past Yoko Kurama, "It's not your choice any more. Besides I won't let you die." Hiei was looking at Jenna, he had figured out his feelings, but what about her? Hiei growled, grabbing Jenna's arm he said, "I want to talk." 'Now he wants to talk!?' Jenna thought annoyed. She almost said it out loud but instead just said "...fine." and shrugged. Hiei practically dragged her out of the house.

Tsuki and Kurama

Tsuki began walking to her room for some rest. Yoko Kurama was walking next to her in silence "Tsuki.....Didn't you promise that we could help? Your going back on your promise!" he said his voice raising. "I didn't promise. I said you could but the circumstances are different now. That's final!" she yelled slamming her door. "Tsuki!!" yelled Yoko Kurama, "Open this door and talk to me...us now!!!" He shook it getting very frustrated "Fine Tsuki but I'm your mate and I'll protect you whether you want me to or not!" he yelled and stormed off to his room.

Inside Tsuki's room

'MATE?!?!? Has he lost it?!' She turned and glared at her door, as if it would melt under her glaze. 'How...who does he think he is! We are not mates; we haven't mated yet...Wait did I just...'yet'? Grr.' She thought as she walked right back out her door. Walking up to his she paused.

Hiei/Jenna

Hiei had dragged Jenna outside to a tree. "What do you want to talk about?" Jenna asked ripping her arms out of his grip. She sat down leaning against the tree. "What are you thinking? Do you onnas really think you can beat Aemoh by yourself?" Hiei demanded, Crimson eyes coldly staring at Jenna. Jenna glared at him "You think you can? Trust me Hiei-chan you underestimate us. We are far more powerful then we show. Now if that's all I'll be going now." Jenna said still glaring at Hiei but not bothering to get up just yet. "Hn. Onna that's not all." Hiei said, but paused. How was he to tell her? What if she didn't feel the same? Jenna's glares soften. She sighed pulling Hiei down next to her wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hiei what's wrong. You're starting to worry me." she mumbled her head on his shoulder. Hiei was frozen; he didn't know what to do. "Jenna..." he whispered, making Jenna look at him funny. Leaning down he brushed his lips against hers. "What are your feelings for me onna?" he muttered against her lips. Jenna blinked then a warm smile appeared on her face "I love you." she said pressing her lips against his. Hiei wrapped his arms around Jenna's waist and pulled her fully to him. Pulling away to let her get air he said, "Then let me help you. I don't want you to die." Seeing her about to protest he quickly kissed her again. Effectively silencing her, while he held her tight.

Tsuki/Kurama

Tsuki decided to knock on Kurama's door. Though Kurama didn't answer. "Look I know you don't want to talk so listen. What did you mean I was your mate? Was it just something you said or did you mean it? Well whatever it doesn't matter now. Because I'm not staying in Nengenkai. I'm leaving tonight." Tsuki said, and started to walk off. 'It's best this way. He will move on and forget me. It's best this way.' She thought, trying to convince herself that making Yoko Kurama hate her would help him, if and when she died. Tsuki felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Don't go Tsuki. Gomen." said Yoko Kurama. Tsuki tried to pull out of his grasp, but he just held her tighter. "Let me help you please Tsuki. Please koishii." He whispered in her ear, making her go oddly still. "Kurama...Yoko...let go...please...." Tsuki whispered. Yoko Kurama loosened his grip a bit. She busted out of his grip and went to her room. Inside her room Tsuki leaned against the door. 'Stop making this so hard!' she yelled in her head. "Tsuki, What's wrong why are you doing this?!" Yoko Kurama shouted at the door. Inside Tsuki was leaning against it crying. "Please Yoko, Kurama just please forget about me." She said just loud enough for him to hear. Yoko Kurama stood stunned and just openly gaped at her door. Leaning against the door he whispered the only word that he could think of "Why?" His only answer was silence though. Yoko Kurama sat in front of the door. 'She has to come out sometime. Then she'll have to answer me.' he thought.

Hiei/Jenna

They sat there kissing until Jenna lost her breath. Hiei just held her to his chest in a tight grip, but loose enough that Jenna could breath. "Hiei.... You asked me about my feeling...but you never told me yours." Jenna said still rather breathless. Hiei moved her in his lap so that her ear was right next to his mouth. Licking her ear he said. "You baka onna. I feel the same." Jenna growled softly "You think you'd get bored of calling me onna. You think we should go see what's going on?" she asked listening to Tsuki's and Yoko Kurama's fight. Hiei growled he didn't want to get up or let her go. "No." he said rubbing his face in her hair. Her scent intoxicating him, she smelled of winter rain. Something for an odd reason soothed Hiei. "Hiei-chan what are you doing?" asked Jenna, ruining Hiei's little comforting moment. Hiei just 'Hned'. Jenna sighed and stood up "I've got to go see how Tsuki is. If they had a fight she's going to be upset." she said pulling Hiei up by his arm "And you should go talk to Kurama." she added. Hiei growled but reluctantly nodded, grasping Jenna's hand they walked back to the house. When they were inside Hiei gave Jenna an odd look. Jenna was confused, "Nani? Is everything okay, Hiei-chan?" she asked. "Hn. Both of the foxes are in the same spot, with the exception of about a foot. Near Tsuki's room, no in it or at least Tsuki is." he said, still looking at Jenna "Something is definitely up. Should we intervene?" Jenna asked crossing her arms over her chest. Hiei sat down on the couch and closed his eyes "It none of our business. The foxes should settle it themselves.". Jenna looked from Hiei to the stairs and back "Even if it isn't I'm still going to talk to Tsuki." she decided walking up the stairs. Kurama heard someone coming up the stairs; he was still sitting in front of Tsuki's door. From the sound of the steps he could tell it was Jenna, Hiei's steps had a much more hollow sound to them. Tsuki hadn't said anything, but seemed to be reading something from the occasional flip of a paper. He saw Jenna when she got to the top of the stairs "Kurama" she said as a greeting. Kurama just nodded his head. Jenna knocked on Tsuki's door "Tsuki. Open up." she said. Tsuki looked up from the papers she had been working on, they were reports from Spirit World and such. She knew Yoko Kurama was still out there and was hesitate to open the door. "Nani?" she called still sitting at her desk. If Jenna wanted to talk then she was going to have to do it through the door or come in through the window. "Open the door. He won't get in okay?" Jenna said knowing that Tsuki was hesitating because of him. Yoko glared at her, "You act like I'm a dog or something." he scuffed. From inside Tsuki's room you could hear a faint giggle. Jenna smiled "Close enough" she mumbled. "Nani?" he asked still glaring. "You gonna let me in Tsuki?" she asked ignoring Yoko Kurama's question. "If not I'll open it myself you know." Tsuki growled, "Don't you dare." she snarled as she made her way over to the door. Stopping right in front of it she said. "There is another way in you know?" "Really? Well I'm already at the door. Just open it." she said with a fake innocence. Mumbled curses could be heard from the other side of the door, as Tsuki unlocked the door. There was a small click, as the door creaked open. Tsuki glared venomously at Jenna "I hate you..." she said. "Whatever." she replied walking in. Tsuki shut the door and turned around. "So. What happened?" Jenna asked who was now leaning against the wall. Tsuki glared at here, before walking back to her desk. "Nothing. I have just decided that it is better for HIS sake that he forget me. But he refuses...how are things with you and the Koorime?" she replied as she picked up her papers again. She could tell that they had talked and everything was fine between them. For Jenna seem to be more calm and talkative than she had been in the last few weeks.

Jenna was caught off guard by the question and her face reddened a bit "Fine." she said turning her head to look out the window. "Why do you want him to forget you?" she added changing the subject back to Kurama and Tsuki. Tsuki glared at her door, knowing that Kurama was eavesdropping on this part of the conversation. "My reasons are my own. Besides what would you do if Hiei died? You would become distressed correct?" she answered, though it wasn't the answer Jenna was looking for. Walking over to her closet Tsuki pulled out a large bag. Jenna closed her eyes "Yes I would be but, he not fighting. No matter what he says." she mumbled dedicating not to press the subject while Kurama was listening. "I guess I'll be going Tsuki." she said getting off the wall and walking out. Tsuki had finished packing her bag full of clothes and other things when Jenna said she was leaving. "Fine, but I am too. I'm going back to Makai." She said pulling her bag over her shoulders, and walked toward her window. That was how she planed to leave; she wasn't going to risk being caught by Kurama. Jenna turned to her "Why? Where will you go?".

Tsuki continued to look out her window, "Some where. If you need me just call me, you know how." she said, and started to open her window.

"Yes but, Aemoh is there. You shouldn't be alone in such a dangerous place!" she said walking over to Tsuki. Tsuki looked at Jenna, one foot hanging out the window and one still inside. "Who said anything about being alone? Or about Aemoh? He thinks I'm dead remember?"

Jenna sighed placing a hand on her head "Shouldn't we kept it that way? What if he finds out that you are still alive? Who will you be with if your not alone then?" she asked. She didn't enjoy the idea of Tsuki leaving for Makai. Tsuki sighed, "I plan to go see some Kitsune about my father...if they are still alive that is." she said now both of her feet were out of the window, she was ready to leave.

Jenna nodded and turned. "Be careful alright? I don't want to lose any more family." Jenna said closing the door walking downstairs past Yoko Kurama who seemed to have fallen asleep. Tsuki smiled. "Hai." she whispered as she jumped out of the window and into a portal.

Jenna walked down stairs to see Hiei sleep on the couch. "Aww...Isn't Hiei-chan so adorable." she whispered laughing a bit squatting down next to his face. Hiei rolled over toward Jenna and licked her cheek, before sitting up yawning. "Your to loud onna." he replied to the now fully stunned Jenna. Hiei smirk at her expressions, leaning over he licked her other cheek. Jenna blinked coming out of her stunned state. She sat next to him placing her head on his chest. "Tsuki left for Makai. It's going to be bad when Yoko and Kurama find out." she said. Hiei looked at the staircase for a while before saying anything, "You just let the onna leave? And she didn't tell the fox?" Hiei asked, curious to know what was going on but not letting it show. Hiei's hand went through Jenna's hair unbraiding it as it went through Jenna's hair. Hiei didn't even seem to notice he was running his fingers through her hair. Jenna closed her eyes and mumbled, "Yes well she thinks that Yoko and Kurama should forget about her incase she dies. I don't think that's the best thing though but, it's hard to change Tsuki's mind. So I let her go. She'll keep in touch though.". Jenna yawned and snuggled up to Hiei growling softly. Hiei seem to be lulling her to sleep. Hiei looked down at Jenna, smiling he picked up the now asleep Jenna, and walked off to his room. Walking in the hallway he saw Yoko's fox form sitting in front of Tsuki's door. Yoko was growling softly, when he turned and faced Hiei. Hiei walked into his room and laid Jenna down on his bed, walking out of his room he looked at Yoko. Kurama lifted his head off of his paws looking at Hiei "Hai Hiei?" he asked getting up and stretching. "Hn. Still have trouble with the onna?" Hiei asked jerking his head in the direction of Tsuki's door. Hiei guess that Yoko didn't know Tsuki was gone since he was still sitting in front of her door. "Iie I know she left Hiei but.... I don't want to admit it." he said curling up closer to the door. His tail dropping on the ground. Hiei looked at his long time friend and felt sorry for him, "Do you know where the onna went?" Hiei asked, curious to see why Yoko hadn't already left to go get the baka onna. Kurama shook his head "It would be a waste to go after her. She wouldn't come back. She wouldn't even let me near her...." he mumbled. "That's where you are wrong Kurama." Said Jenna, she had heard the whole conversation. Both Hiei and Kurama looked at her with questions written on their faces. Hiei's more of a 'Why are you up?' than 'what do you mean?'. Kurama looked at Jenna for a minute before asking, "What do you mean? She won't even let me near here. She would kill me if I went after her." Jenna looked at the fox with sympathy, before saying. "She didn't leave because she hated you. She left to protect you. We don't want you two involved. I would have left too, but in my state I would be a burden to her in Makai." Jenna said touching the marks on her arm. Kurama stared at her then jumped up. "Don't go to Makai just yet though. I mean you don't even know where she is. Besides I think she needs some time alone for right now. Tomorrow you can go and search for her if you want. It's late. Night'." she added with a wave and walked across the hall to her room. Hiei growled and went after her as Kurama made his way to his room.

SHE WENT TO MAKAI BY HERSELF!! 

$ SHE IS GOING TO GET HERSELF KILLED!!!$

The battle raged in side Kurama's head as he lay down on his bed.

Hiei and Jenna

Hiei growled and ran up to Jenna grabbing her arm. Jenna was about to turn the doorknob when Hiei grabbed her arm turning she asked "Hai? What is it Hiei?". Her hand was still on the doorknob. Hiei pulled her suddenly and kissed her. "I'm not leaving you alone onna." He mumbled against her lips, his tongue slipping over her bottom lip as he talked. Jenna pulled away from Hiei, sucking a breath of air. "Oh? Then what are we suppose to do about sleeping?" she asked, her voice cocky. Hiei smirked and pulled her toward his room, muttering "baka onna, sleep in the same room". Jenna smiled and stuck out her tongue at him "I'm not a baka." she said walking into his room. Hiei said nothing and followed her in closing the door as he went.

With Tsuki in Makai (also her pov)

I was running through Makai, I felt kind of bad leaving like that. I was always the one running off, but that was just the way I was. I could get close to anyone and when I started to I pulled back into my shell. Jenna was a different story we helped each other and we had a common goal. To kill the man that slaughters our families. Mother had once told me that there were Kitsunes in Makai that would help me if I ever needed it. That's where I had been when Aemoh had killed her and Grandma. I had been with them to learn how to use and weld my powers. I felt that if anyone would know what to do with Aemoh it would be them. We were all Kitsunes after all. I just hoped they were still alive; rumor had it that all but a hand few of Kitsunes still lived on. 'I hope that includes them.' I thought as I ran deeper into a black forest. (end POV)

Kurama

Kurama laid I his bed tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. Not while his head was full of Tsuki. He sat u and sighed; "Koishii...tomorrow I'm going to find you." he said and soon fell asleep.

Tsuki

Tsuki had run all night so she was resting in a cave when the sun rose. She saw no point in running; she had made excellent time last time. If she walked today she would still be earlier than she had planned to meet the other Kitsunes. Well she hadn't talked to them but she had planed to arrive at their last location in a few days, right now it would only take her two days walking instead of four. Grabbing her bag she signed, she missed Yoko and Kurama already. 'I have to do it. There was no other way.' She thought as she started walking east.

Hiei/Jenna

Jenna had already woken up and was down stairs on the couch. She decided to let Hiei sleep and to contact Tsuki to tell her about Yoko and Kurama.

Tsuki? Are you awake?

---Jenna? Ya I have been up for a while, what's on your mind? ---

Ah. Well.... Yoko and Kurama are going to Makai today to look for you.

---- (Mental growl, then sigh) Okay, are they up yet? I might as well wait for them. Once they get into Makai it won't be too hard to find me. Besides I have time to kill. ---

Gomen Tsuki. Um I believe they are still asleep. Should I wake them up and send them to you?

--- Why are you sorry? Oh, you're the one that told them. O-well they would have figured it out...ya go ahead and send them. But tell them to hurry or I won't wait understand? ---

Hai.

Jenna rushed up stairs opening up Yoko Kurama's door "WAKE UP!!!" she yelled causing him to jumped out of his bed and falling to the floor. He got up and glared at her "What!?" he barked. "Tsuki is waiting for you in Makai. I'll send you there when you're ready k?" Jenna said walking out. Yoko Kurama stood there for a moment before getting dressed and rushing downstairs. He was eager to see Tsuki. Jenna created him a portal "Tsuki will be sending you back alright? Don't do anything stupid either. Have fun!" she said pushing him into the portal. He blinked but nodded before being pushed into the portal. Hiei walked downstairs and yawned "Did you have to yell to wake him up?" he asked a bit annoyed by being awakened but also because when he woke up she wasn't there. "Gomen. It was the fastest way I could think of." she answered wrapping her arms around Hiei's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Hiei forgot all about being annoyed, and kissed her back. Leaving her lips he butter-fly kissed his way don't to the juncture of her neck, nibbling and licking it. Jenna moaned out as Hiei pushed onto the couch. Going back to her lips her thrusted his tongue into her mouth. Making Jenna gasp, she hadn't expected Hiei to react like this. Hiei's hands started running up and down Jenna's curves, while their tongues wrestled for dominance. Pulled away for air Hiei pushed Jenna fully onto the couch so that he was on top of her.

In Makai

Tsuki was sitting up in a high tree branch; it had just been a few minutes ago that she had talked to Jenna. She had wandered off a bit from the cave, but not enough for it to take to long to find her. Tsuki felt a huge energy coming from near the cave, 'Jenna must of used a portal to transport him, and she was excited when she did it.' She thought as she watched the direction of the cave. Sure enough moments later Yoko appeared in the clearing. She had masked her scent and her aura, so he wouldn't be able to detect her. She was wearing all black from her shoes to her wrappings on her arm. The only thing colorful on her was her hair and bag. Jumping from the tree see landed right in front of Yoko. Yoko smiled not fazed because he had sensed her in the tree. "Hey Tsuki." he said leaning against the tree. Tsuki looked at him; "You have to stay in this form if you are coming with me." she said and walked off. He got off the tree and walked after her. "Come with you?" he asked catching up to her. "You mean I can join you on your trip?" he asked excitedly. Tsuki kept walking and didn't spare Yoko a glance. "Would you have left if I told you to? I don't think so. So yes you can come on one condition though. You have to stay in your Yoko or fox form. No half transformations or Kurama forms...gomen." she said, putting her hands in her pockets. Yoko sighed 'Great. She's still seems pissed at me.... but she can't be all that mad.' he thought. "Your right I wouldn't and fine I agree. Kurama might be pissed though," he said. "So where are we going?" he asked just noticing he had no clue where they were going. Tsuki's ear twitched when she heard the sigh.. She wasn't mad at him, just trying to push him away. 'God I'm glad he can't here what I'm thinking.' she thought. "We are going to see some old friends, and they don't like humans.......they kill them on sight. So I think its best if you say how you are." she said. There was a long pause and the silence was deafening to Tsuki. So she decided to sing, "How can you see into my eyes like open doors...." Yoko closed his eyes listening to Tsuki. "That's pretty." he said when she finished. Tsuki blinked, she had forgotten Yoko was there. 'SHIT!!!!' she thought, as she mumbled a faint thank you her cheeks turning a slight pink.

Yoko grinned and placed a soft kiss on her cheek then moved to her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist brushing his lips against hers and whispered "Tsuki, just so you know. No matter how hard you try to push us away. I won't give up easily and neither will Kurama.". He hesitated but let go of he waist and took a few steps back. "So how far is this place?" he asked his ears twitching. Tsuki wanted to cry but she didn't she was secretly glad they wouldn't give that easily up on her. Walking to him she wrapped her arms around his waist sniggling into his chest. A single black tear fell from her face, but Tsuki didn't notice. Tsuki's tail twitched as she thought about Yoko's question. Kurama was a bit shocked but the wrapped one arm around her waist the other wiped off the tear. "Gomennashii.........Gomennashii...Yoko.............Kurama." she whispered hugging him tighter, He lifted her head "What are you so sorry for?" he asked with Kurama's kind smile on his face.

Tsuki snorted and pulled her chin out of his grasp. Laying her head back on his chest she sighed. "For being a bitch. Plain and simple." she mumbled. Pulling away from Yoko, Tsuki began to walk again.

HIEI/JENNA

Hiei sat on the couch flipping through the channels with Jenna leaning her head on his shoulder. "Hmmm..... Hiei-chan can't you just stay on one channel?" Jenna mumbled, tried of seeing different channels every 5 seconds. Hiei just kept flipping the channels so Jenna snatched the remote from him. Hiei glared at her but Jenna just shrugged it off "What" she asked looking at the television. "Hn." he responded. Jenna found a channel she liked and place the remote on the table away from Hiei. Hiei wanted revenge so he started licking and nibbling Jenna's neck. Jenna moaned out "Hiei...what are you...doing?" she asked, as Hiei wrapping his arms around her waist locking her in place. Hiei laid Jenna down on the couch with him on top of her. He continued down her neck and was almost to her breasts when he stopped. Jena opened her eyes, which had been previously closed to see Hiei grab the remote and jump into a chair. She bolted up and threw a pillow at him while yelling "Hiei!". He just caught it. 'Damn. He tricked me.' she thought trying to formulate her own revenge plan Hiei smirked, though he had almost forgotten he was trying to get revenge. Hiei almost felt sorry he had stopped, almost. Flipping the channels again Hiei didn't even notice Jenna get up and leave. Jenna went into the kitchen filling up a bucket with water and added some orange dye. She created a portal into the den above Hiei's head. Reaching her arms into it, which was holding the bucket she dropped it on him and closed the portal. Jenna walked back to the den smiling as she heard Hiei scream.

Hiei felt cold liquid pour down onto him; he let out a yelp as he shot up. Hiei was now covered in bright orange dye. "Jenna...." Hiei growled glaring right at her. Jenna smiled innocently, "Why Hiei-chan you don't think I did that do you?" Jenna asked seeing Hiei nod her smile became a frown, "Well I wouldn't have if you hadn't played that dirty trick on me to get the remote." she growled and plopped down on the couch. "Well you shouldn't have taken my remote." he shot back. "You know you don't like any channel on there why go through them all over and over." she said. Jenna closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm going into the town for a bit.". She quickly walked out the door and created a portal jumping into it.

TSUKI AND YOKO

They had been walking for about an hour now, it was almost mid-day. When they came across a clearing, full of dead demons Yoko covered his nose the smell made him feel like retching. "What happened here?" he mumbled looking at one of the corpses. Tsuki sniffed the whole field smelled of Aemoh she walked into the clearing. Ignoring Yoko for a moment. She recognized some of the demons, the ones that had attacked her earlier and had gotten away when she ran. She looked around to see if she knew any more of the demons, finding none she walked back over to Yoko. Who still had his nose covered, Tsuki looked at him. Smiling she said, "come on let's go, there is nothing we need here." He nodded following her. When they got far enough from the corpses Yoko uncovered his nose taking in a deep breath and sighing. 'Finally.' he thought. Tsuki laughed at Yoko's actions, she was used to the smell, and had never seen anyone act this way before. Yoko looked at her glaring. Tsuki silenced her laughter but kept the grin. The woods started to become more dense which slowed then down a bit because sometimes they had to squeeze through the trees. Tsuki stepped over one but when she brought her other foot with her it got stuck causing her to fall. Luckily Yoko had gone before her and was able to catch her around the waist. "Are you okay Tsuki?" he asked.

Tsuki blushed, looking away she tried to pull out of Yoko's grasp but found he wouldn't let go. Tsuki's face was back to normal as she looked at Yoko, "Uh.... Yoko could you let me go please?" she asked. Yoko just grinned "No." was his short reply. Tsuki started to say something but Yoko leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Tsuki put her hands on Yoko's chest; Yoko pulled her into a tighter hug as he backs them up to a tree. Tsuki's arms went around Yoko's neck. Truthfully Tsuki had missed kissing Yoko or Kurama, whoever she was kissing. Tsuki pushed her lips against Yoko's as he ran his hands over her curves. Tsuki licked his lips and bite them, not enough to make them bleed. Yoko moaned and Tsuki to the advantage of it and roamed his mouth. Licking his tongue she started a war between them. Yoko was trying to gain dominance, but Tsuki was going to let him.

They kissed until they ran out of air; breaking Yoko trailed licks and nibbles down to her neck juncture. He nuzzled he and bite it, just enough to leave red marks, not enough to mark her as his. Though he wanted to he wasn't totally sure Tsuki would be happy with it. Looking at her Yoko saw her smiling at him; she nuzzled the side of his cheek. Tsuki ran her fangs along Yoko's jaw, careful not to puncture the skin. When she reached his lips she kissed them lightly, pulling away before Yoko could deepen it. "It's okay," she whispered, her breath hot on his ear. "If you love me and want me as your mate, if both of you feel the same its okay. Because I love you, still." She whispered, pulling back to look at Yoko's face. Yoko kissed Tsuki hungrily, much to Tsuki's surprise she hadn't expect Yoko to react this way. Tsuki kissed back with all she had, but soon broke it for air. Yoko licked his way down to Tsuki's now red neck, placing his fangs where he had bitten before, he paused "Are you sure about this Koi?" he asked hesitantly. Tsuki purred in reassurance, "Hai, it is." she whispered. Biting her lip as Yoko bit into the soft flesh of her neck, pulling his fangs out Yoko licked the blood away. Then he moved the collar of his shirt so Tsuki could mark him as well. Tsuki gently kissed Yoko on the lips before setting her mouth on the juncture of Yoko's neck. Sinking her fangs in she heard a slight intake of breath from Yoko; pulling away she also licked any flowing blood away. Looking at Yoko's face Tsuki saw his eyes were gold and green, though he still had the body of Yoko, it was now halfway controlled by Yoko. Tsuki smiled and kissed him on the lips, Yoko kissed by fully; loving that Tsuki was now his.... err theirs. Tsuki pulled away, it was late in the afternoon, might as well look for a campsite.

Jenna

In Makai a portal appeared and out of it came Jenna. She looked at her surroundings, which seemed to be some old ruins. 'Home sweet home.' she thought walking through the rubble. She walk for a while reminiscing about her family. She laughed at some memories but her joy was only shot lived when she remembered their deaths. The farther she walked until she reached a door, which had miraculously stayed up though it still had burnt marks and looked unstable. Gently opening the door so it wouldn't fall she walked out to see a very over grown garden. Even if it was unruly it still held a great beauty in it. The garden, which stretched into the horizon looked like a blanket of green shades, mixed with flecks of other multiple colors. She walked to a bench that was once stained with blood but rust had begun to eat it away so you could hardly tell it was even a bench really. Jenna stopped and did some stretches. A few days ago when she still avoided the others she would sneak to Makai after checking up on them to try removing the curse Aemoh had placed on her. She had been able to weaken the curse but hadn't succeeded in fully removing it. Also every time she tried the marks would burn into her skin and numb her body. She was now able to call forth some of her powers and bring out her wings yet she was still weak and couldn't transform completely. Jenna spread her arms out and concentrated on the markings on her arm trying to thrust them off of her body. The mark began to glow a haze blue digging into her skin. Blood began to trick down her arm but she hardly noticed the bad part was the numbing of her body and sometimes she even go the wind knocked out of her if she tried to hard. She began to feel a bit queasy as well but also press this aside. Jenna's eyes opened slightly glowing black. The marks on her arm shone brighter and began to burn. Placing her hand over the bloody marks she inhaled sharply. The blue glow died down a bit and she gently took away her hand. Following her hand were the symbols that once adorned on her arm. She almost had then all off when the effects started to affect her. Blood mixed with bile rose in her throat and began to drizzle from her mouth making her release the symbols to cover her mouth. Falling to her knees she vomited. Her eyes returned to their normal gold. She whipped her mouth mumbling "Close. Almost had it.". She lay down taking deep breaths as her body started to tingle and become numb. 'Great' she thought sitting up. She quickly turned her head hearing clapping coming from the where the burnt door was. "A brilliant effort Jenna but, still not good enough. I'm disappointed. I though you'd have broken it by now. Maybe I over estimated you?" said a shadow from the doorway. Jenna growled knowing who it was. "Aemoh....what do you want.". She tried to move but it was hard considering that was drained of most her energy on top of being numb. "He walked out of the shadows over to Jenna. "Just visiting. Even destroyed this place still looks amazing." he said looking out into the garden.

"Also to check up on you my dear." he added with a grin. "Don't call me that." she growled glaring up at him. He squatted down next to her a devilish smile on his face. "Now now no need to act so hostile." he chuckled running his hand down her cheek to her neck then to her breast but she grabbed it shoving her claws into his wrist drawing blood. He just cocked a grin at her and stood up bringing her with him. He pressed his lips to hers. Jenna over taken by his actions and the numbness just stood there her eyes widening. He made his way to her neck dragging his lips against her skin. Brining out his fangs he was about to dig them in when Jenna came to her senses conjuring up her swords . She yanked herself away and shoved herself towards his slashing. He jumped back laughing "You never give up do you? You know you can't beat me." he said cockily. Jenna stood there leaning on one of her swords since she had dropped the other. 'Damn. I don't have enough energy to fight him.' she thought panting. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back when you can give me a good fight." he said walking away. "I can fight you now!" she yelled but it came out as more of a loud mumble. He just kept walking away and waved his hand "Shouldn't you be enjoying your time with Hiei? Because soon enough you'll be mine.". He smirked hearing Jenna hiss. She watched him walk away sighing. 'Better get home. I need some rest.' she thought creating a portal with the rest of her energy and falling through it.

Hiei

Mean while Hiei had been busy, trying to get the bright orange dye off of him. His hair now was completely orange, along with his clothes and skin. The stench from the dye was making Hiei dizzy, and that didn't help any. Hiei had just decided to burn his clothes he had others. And the dye had only really gotten on his face so no skin to worry about...his hair was another matter. Looking into a minor Hiei saw his hair was still orange after 5 hours of scrubbing he still couldn't get it out. 'This had better not be permit! Or that Onna is going to pay!' he thought fiercely. After another hour Hiei got out of the bath and headed toward his room. He let his senses go to see if anyone was here, no one was back yet. Closing his door behind him, Hiei changed into some black clothes not orange. Walking down stairs he sulked, there was nothing to do. He knew the foxes were in Makai and he didn't even think about going to spirit world. And there was no telling where Jenna might pop up in Nengenkai. Flopping down on the couch, Hiei closed his eyes for a nap. About thirty minutes later Hiei's eyes snapped open, a great power was coming from the......kitchen??! Hiei shot up, he recognized that aura, it was a portal. Botan or Jenna or Tsuki? Walking cautiously into the kitchen he saw Jenna falling out of a portal. Hiei ran to catch her, holding her in his arms he smell a kitsune. The same smell of that man she and Tsuki had fought early. Growling Hiei walked up stairs. Hiei placed her on his bed, and checked her for wounds. 'Where and the seven hells was she? I though that Aemoh was in Makai.' Hiei thought. All he could see was a few bruises, the only thing was her bleeding arm. Hiei went to the kitchen and got the first AID, when he got back Jenna was awake. She was trying to sit up but had lost to much energy. "Lay down. You don't have enough energy onna." Hiei commanded as he started to wrap Jenna's arm, which was still bleeding a little. Jenna closed her eyes, she didn't feel like arguing with Hiei right now. Her thoughts were mostly fixed on Aemoh.

Hiei saw that her mind was somewhere else and decided to leave her to her own problems. Hiei got up. Jenna turned her head to Hiei when she felt him get up. "Thanks Hiei." she mumbled. She noticed the orange tint to his hair and snickered a bit. Hiei growled, and sat back on the bed glaring at Jenna. Leaning over her Hiei pushed his lips against Jenna's, demanding dominance. Hiei moved so he was lying on top of Jenna, his hand on either side of her head. Pulling out of the kissed Hiei made his way down Jenna's neck to the juncture where her shoulder meets her neck. There was where the Kitsune smell was strongest. Hiei growled. "I will not let him have you." Jenna smiled at Hiei's protectiveness. Some how his words made her feel safe from Aemoh. "I know you wont'." she whispered running a hand through his hair. Hiei pressed his fangs against Jenna's skin, making Jenna go very still. Hiei drew away, not wanting to force Jenna into anything. Hiei kissed Jenna again, holding back the need to mark Jenna. Jenna broke the kiss staring at him for a minute before turning her head to the side showing off her neck. "You can Hiei." Hiei stared at Jenna's neck for a minute before the information suck in. Leaning down Hiei licked the juncture, her skin was so smooth and soft. Hiei bit into her skin, not noticing Jenna's intake of breath, instead licked away the blood that poured out. Hiei licked her neck and made his way to her mouth. Releasing her mouth Hiei sat back. "Do you have enough energy to mark me or do you need to rest now?" he asked, Jenna blinked, and sat up. Hiei smiled, and pulled Jenna into his lap, not before taking his shirt off. Jenna sucked in air. Hiei might be cold hearted at times, but gods he was hot. Hiei smirked at Jenna's face, Jenna snapped out of her stupor and licked Hiei's cheek. Making her way over to his neck she bit down, drawing blood, which she licked away. When she pulled away Jenna fell back down on her back. She still didn't have enough energy. Hiei laid down beside her and pulled her to him, "Sleep." He order, knowing that Jenna was already losing unconsciousness. Jenna just nodded closing her eyes.

Tsuki/Yoko

Tsuki and Yoko had found a good place to camp for the night. It was a small clearing with a hot spring, near by. Tsuki smiled and set her bag down, digging through it she found the things she would need for a bath. Getting back up she saw Yoko had started a fire and was cooking something or other. "Yoko, I'm going to take a bath okay? Mate or no mate if you peek your going to die, understand?" she called, her mate. Yoko looked up at her grinning "Now why would I do that Tsuki-chan?" he said innocently. Tsuki glared at him. "Hai. Hai. I won't don't worry.". he waved his hand motioning for her to go. Tsuki walked away, when she got to the hot springs she let her senses go, no one was around. 'Good' she thought as she slipped into the water. Her bathed and rinsed herself off. Normally she would have soaked longer but she knew Yoko would start to worry. So she got out and changed into and all black outfit. It was a black tank with black jeans and shoes. Her wrappings on her arms were blue and she had a blue sash around her waist for her two swords. She re-braided her hair and headed back to camp. When she returned Yoko pulled her into a tight hug from behind. "What took so long?" he asked nuzzling her neck. Tsuki jumped slightly, but quickly relaxed. Pulling away from Yoko she smiled, "I wasn't gone that long." She said as she put her things back into her bag.

Yoko walked to her and grinned. Pulling her to him he kissed her. "Koishii...." he whispered, holding her tight, almost like if he let go she would disappear. Tsuki gently kissed Yoko, and laid her head on his shoulder. The sun had set about two hours ago and it was getting kind of cold. Pulling Yoko with her, since he wouldn't let go, Tsuki blew out the fire and walked over to her stuff. Tsuki sat pulling Yoko with her. When Yoko sat down he immediately pulled Tsuki into his lap. "Yoko I'm not going anywhere I promise." Tsuki laughed, Yoko just growled "I don't care, You're my mate, and I just want to hold you. Late time I gave you your place I almost lost you." Tsuki smiled and kissed Yoko on the cheek. "Okay, I'm sorry Koi," she whispered as she fell into a light sleep, her head lying on Yoko's shoulder. Yoko smiled and rested his head on hers. "Goodnight koishii." He said before going to sleep himself.


	9. CHapter 9

Chapter 9

Jenna and Hiei

It was early in the morning when Jenna woke up. She tried to sit up but found that she was unable. Turning she saw Hiei still had a death grip on her waist. Jenna smiled at him. She noticed the mark in his neck and ran her fingers over it fondly. "Wake up Hiei."

Hiei growled and pulled her tighter to his chest. "Go back to sleep." he mumbled, breathing in her scent. "It's to early." Hiei complained, not wanting to have to let go or get up just yet. Jenna sighed. "Don't make me force you out Hiei." Hiei grumbled, but got up. Pulling Jenna with him, Hiei kissed her. Pulling Jenna out of the bed Hiei asked something he had meant to ask last night. "Where in the seven hells were you last night? And why did you have Aemoh's scent all over you?" his voice sounded more worried than angry. Jenna thought of the previous night. She placed her hand on her lips and shivered remembering Aemoh's kiss. Feeling tears starting to swell up in her eyes she walked out mumbling to Hiei "No where important. Don't worry.".

Hiei quickly took off after Jenna, when he caught up to her he pulled her into a tight hug. "Jenna...."Hiei whispered in her ear, "Tell me. It has to be import to have upset you." Hiei said still not letting Jenna go. Hiei knew she didn't want to talk about it, but fuck that she was his mate now. If something was bothering her she was going to tell him, he'd be damned if he let her take this alone. Jenna leaned her head against his chest letting her tears flow 'Why in the hell am so worked up about this!?' she screamed in her head. In the back of her head she knew why...because she was so venerable last night. Aemoh could have done anything to her. She was feeling both angry with her self but also she was scared thinking of what Aemoh could have done. She sighed telling Hiei about the meeting with Aemoh how he almost marked her though she left out that she was trying to remove the curse and replaced it with an 'I pushed my self too much with training'. Hiei nuzzled his mark on her neck growling. ' That's what was going on!!' he thought, pissed to no end that Aemoh had almost...Hiei held Jenna tighter. "Don't worry, he can't have you now or ever. I promise." Hiei said kissing Jenna's neck. Turning Jenna around Hiei kissed Jenna on the lips. Licking them Hiei plunged his tongue into Jenna's mouth. One hand still holding her, the other wiping away her tears.

Tsuki and Yoko

Yoko woke up to find Tsuki missing. Looking around camp she was nowhere to be seen. "Tsuki!!" Yoko called, getting up he started walking around. Her bag was still there but she wasn't, he was starting to get worried.

Yoko what's wrong? Asked a just awaken Kurama.

#$ Tsuki has disappeared! #$ Said Yoko, starting to get more than a little worried.

NANI?!? 

Sudden Yoko felt something wet and cold touch his hand, looking down he saw a fox. She was black with three tails red tipped. Her ears laid back were red tipped, also her eyes were golden. "Tsuki?" Yoko asked looking at the female fox. She gave a foxish grin, and yelped.

----Hai. The rest of the trip I have to travel in my fox form. The elder Kitsunes will not recognize me other wise.---

Yoko scooped her into his arms "You scared us you know?!" they said annoyed at her for scaring them yet they was mostly relieved. Tsuki licked Yoko's cheek and jumped down. Walking over to her bag she opened a portal, grabbing it with her teeth she threw it in. Walking back to Yoko she yelped, jerking her head in an eastern direction she trotted off. Yoko followed her yet his eyes always seemed to trail to her. For some reason he found her utterly adorable in her fox form. Tsuki turned her head to Yoko "Really? Aww that's so sweet Yoko." Tsuki snickered, it coming out as a hiss. Yoko blushed saying "Hey don't read my mind!". He glared down at her. Tsuki snickered again, "I didn't, well not really I was trying to talk to you. Not my fault that just happen to slip, into my mind." Tsuki Stopped and walked over to Yoko. She cocked her head to the side, "Yoko you're blushing. You realize this, ne?" He sat down and sighed. "Stop picking on me Tsuki!" he whimpered his ears flickering.

Tsuki pushed him flat on his back her paws on his shoulder. She licked his check. "I wasn't picking on you." she growled and got off of him, and walked away. Tsuki fell over being tackled by a blue blur. When her vision focused she saw a blue kitsune on top of her, Yoko. He grinned triumphantly.

"Yoko what in the world are you doing?!" whined Tsuki, not liking the position they were in. Yoko was too much of a pervert to like it. Tsuki tried to get up but Yoko wouldn't let her. Yoko licked Tsuki's forehead, her crimson red moon still there. Tsuki flinched she hated it when people touched it. Yoko reluctantly got off of her, pouting he sat next to her. Tsuki got up and shook herself, shaking dirt everywhere. She looked at Yoko and whined, "What...Yoko...Are you ok?" Tsuki rubbed her head against Yoko but he didn't respond, Tsuki whined again. Yoko just started walking again saying, "Come on Tsuki. Which way do we go now?" Tsuki whined, walking behind him she bit on of his tails and pulled. Yelping in pain Yoko spun around glaring daggers at Tsuki. Tsuki whined again, Yoko's tail still in her mouth. Letting go of his tail Tsuki walked up to Yoko and licked the side of his muzzle "What's wrong? Tell me please." Yoko froze, letting Tsuki continue to lick his muzzle. He could hear her whining, hell he would whine to but his pride wouldn't let him. Yoko just stood there and Tsuki was getting annoyed. Tsuki?

---(Mental growl) Jenna? What is it? ---

No need to be so hostile! I was just wondering if you had reached the other kitsune's yet.

---(Sigh) Gomen Yoko is annoying me. Iie we haven't reached them yet, something tells me we never will. I have a bad feeling about this. -----

I see.... gomen... Well an update nothing important has happened here I'm starting to wonder what Aemoh is doing.

---Killing. What else, Yoko and I ran into a battlefield. It smelled of Aemoh, though I don't think Yoko noticed. He was to busy holding his nose. (Mental laugh)----

(Laugh) Too bad I missed that. When do you plan on coming back?

---Whenever I get Yoko to respond or if I'm sure the Kitsunes not there. Depends. (Sigh) I wish I knew what was wrong with Yoko...—

Good luck with that. I've got Hiei to worry about. Now that he's my mate I can't go anywhere with out him (sigh)

---Mate? Not you too...(sigh) what have we gotten ourselves into? –

(Laugh) true. Crap! Here he comes. I'm gonna make a run for it. Ja ne!

--Ja Ne —

Yoko had noticed Tsuki stop licking him and zone out. 'Talking to Jenna I guess' he thought. He lay down and yawned falling asleep. When Tsuki came out of her thoughts she saw Yoko asleep. It was early afternoon, and he was taking a nap. Tsuki sighed; bending down she nuzzled his head with her nose. Trying to wake him up, they still had a while to go. Yoko turned over not wanting to awake. Tsuki just nudged him harder until he finally gave up opening his eyes. Tsuki glared at him, "What is your problem?". He was pushing her to her limits fast. "Gomen Tsuki." he sighed getting up. He licked her muzzle then turned back to the trail. "How much farther do we have to go?". Tsuki shook her head, and trotted to catch up to Yoko. Walking in step with Yoko she sighed, "About another hour or two of walking." Yoko just nodded he seemed to be deep in thought.

Jenna/Hiei

Jenna saw Hiei coming down the stairs after her talk with Tsuki. Getting up she walked towards the door. She didn't have enough energy to open a portal or to try removing the curse yet but she still wanted to train against Hiei's wishes for her to rest more. "Onna where do you think your going?" asked Hiei who was now standing in front of the door. "Nowhere Hiei-chan. I was just going out for a walk." she said reaching over his head to the door.

Hiei growled, "Fine then I'll go with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Jenna sighed sitting on the couch. "Come on Hiei I'm fine. I need to train not lay around her all day!" she wined glaring at Hiei.

Hiei glared back, but sat beside her. Pulling her chin so that she was looking him straight in the eye Hiei spoke, "You are not going anywhere, you can train tomorrow, if I see that all of your energy is restored. Also, do not think to try to remove that curse again without someone being there to watch your back." Jenna stared at him. 'How did he know?' she thought. She hadn't told him of her tries at removing the curse. "Fine I'll stay for now but how do you know I was trying to take off the curse?" she asked. Hiei smirked, "I'm your mate for one so it's going to be hard to hide things from me. Second I can feel more of you ki, which means the curse was weakling. Third of all you mumble in your sleep." Hiei finish, now looking at a shell shocked Jenna. 'Damn' she thought but smiled at Hiei. "Guess I'll have to stop talking in my sleep from now on." Jenna lay on the couch pushing Hiei off with her feet.

Hiei fell to the floor in a swearing heap. Shooting up he glared daggers at Jenna. Getting no reaction what so ever from Jenna Hiei sat in the chair next to the couch. "To have talked to the foxes today haven't you? Do they have any news?" Jenna stared at the ceiling and replied "Hai. Tsuki said that they are almost there but she thinks Aemoh has found out about them. I agree with her. Also she said she was having problems with Yoko." she snickered saying the last part. Jenna sat up facing Hiei. "If they are dead though I doubt Tsuki will take it sitting down. She might go after Aemoh by herself. I hope Yoko can handle her.".

Hiei looked out the window, noting the seriousness in Jenna's voice. She was right Tsuki did have a temper; the fox had told him so. "Yoko can take care of her." Hiei replied stiffly, not wanting to upset Jenna. Jenna just sighed getting up. She walked to Hiei and sat on the arm of the chair running her fingers through Hiei's hair, "You know I think your hair was nice orange. You looked just like Kuwabaka!" she laughed wanting to lighten up the gloomy mood.

Hiei growled and pulled Jenna into his lap, "I do not look like that baka-ningen." Before he kissed her, a demanding and hungry kiss, demanding her and hunger for her.

Tsuki/Yoko

Yoko and Tsuki had been walking in silence for over three hours now. Suddenly Tsuki started yelping happily, running ahead of Yoko she entered a rather large cave. Yoko watched her run into the cave and calmly walked in. 'I guess we've arrived.' he thought. Tsuki was standing at the end of the cave looking around for something, Yoko walked up behind and sniff. "This place smells like roses and jasmines. And what are you looking for?" he asked, looking at Tsuki sniff one of the walls of the cavern. "It smells like because most of the kitsune we are here to see." she paused and started scratching at the ground "Are plant or earth Kitsunes. Ah! Here it is. Come here Yoko." she said, as Yoko walked over. Looking down he saw what looked to be a tear in space. "What-" Yoko started but Tsuki pulled him in, one minute they were in a cave they next they were in a huge field. Yoko looked around but then the old smell of blood and decay filled his lungs making him cover his nose and get dizzy eyed. Across the field laid many dead Kitsunes and in the far background were the ruins of some building.

Tsuki had transformed when they got there., so now she stood there completely speechless. Looking on in horror at the site before her, she tried to think but her brain seemed to be frozen in time. "iie...iie....IIE!!!!!!!!" Tsuki screamed, her clawed hands curling around her mouth, as she fell to her knees. Black tears flying as she shook her head violently. "IIe...iie.... this can't be...not now not them.... its not true...!!" Tsuki cried out, first her family now them. Her tears streaking her face black as the fell harder. Tsuki shook violently, as she tried to reason with herself, she had thought they would be died. But she had never actually believed that. Tsuki claws started to grow as demon rage or sorrow in this case took over. Yoko transformed and placed his hands on Tsuki's shoulders. "Koishii...." he whispered to her wanting her to calm down.

Tsuki jerked her shoulder out of Yoko's grasp suddenly; Standing Yoko could clearly see that she had given to her instincts. Her eyes were completely black with red pupils, her claws a lengthened quite a bit, though not her fangs. She started backing away from him growling and crying at the same time. Yoko stared at Tsuki. 'Crap. Now what am I going to do?' he thought.

Tsuki growled, taking another step away, her hands holding her head. "Go...go...away." she managed to growl out. Her eyes flashing silver than back to black. Yoko took a step forward "I won't leave you!" he yelled. Tsuki snarled, she didn't recognize Yoko, only that he was a male kitsune. Tsuki took another step back growling and snarling at Yoko, she was upset though she couldn't remember why. "Go.... now." she snarled again, her hands falling to her side and clenching into fists. Yoko just walked to her "Tsuki! I won't leave my mate like this. Come on snap out of it." he said. Tsuki stopped snarling at Yoko black eyes looking at him, "...Mate..." she growled. Yoko nodded and took another step forward. She had stopped backing away but was still very tense, running to bolt at any given time.

YOKO!! WHAT IS GOING ON?!? Kurama roared in their head, he didn't know what was wrong with Tsuki and it was driving him mad.

#$ Shut-up. She went into demon rage after seeing the other Kitsunes were dead. I can only guess that they were close friends. #$

But why doesn't she recognize us? 

$3 (mental sigh) because when you are in demon rage you usually forget about the world around you. #$

Yoko was now about a foot away from Tsuki, ignoring the rest of Kurama's questions for the time being. Yoko put his hand on Tsuki face and held it there to see if she'd run away. Tsuki froze her eyes looking at Yoko; the red pupils were almost gone. "Mate?" she asked rubbing head into Yoko hand, purring. Yoko smiled stroking her face. He leaned down and kissed her. Tsuki kissed back, but pulled away and buried her face in Yoko's chest. Her mind still foggy, but she understood who he was. "Mate? Gomen." she purred. "It's alright Koishii. I just want you to return to your senses." he mumbled stroking her head.

Tsuki stood there, faced buried in Yoko's chest for a while. After what seemed like hours she started pulling away. Only to make Yoko hold tighter, Tsuki reached up and rubbed his ears. "Its all right I'm okay now." she said as Yoko fought the urge to moan out in pleasure. Tsuki re-moved her hand and stepped away, smiling. Yoko circled her "You sure?" he questioned not truly sure. Tsuki laughed, looking at Yoko she smiled, "I'm sure promise." she said but added more seriously "Come on I want to check the corpses for the cause of their death. Though I have an idea of what happened." Yoko nodded following Tsuki who had started to walk around checking the corpses. Of course Yoko still had to hold his nose though!

Jenna/Hiei

Hiei and Jenna were curled up on the couch sleeping, when Jenna shot up. 'Crap.' she thought feeling Tsuki's demon rage. 'Maybe I should go help Yoko....'. She did like leaving her friend alone when she was so upset but, Yoko was her mate and it was more his job than hers. Jenna sighed and laid back down 'I'm trusting you Yoko.'.

Hiei had awakened when Jenna shot up; waiting to see what she did he smelt her worry. After a while Jenna lay back down, when she did Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Nuzzling and licking his mark Hiei mumbled, "What's wrong?" "Nothing." she purred. She sat up breaking out of Hiei's grasp. "I'm just not sure if Yoko can handle Tsuki with her demon rage. I guess I'm just worried that something might happen." she sighed. Hiei sat up and licked Jenna's ear, sending a shutter through her.

"The fox can take care of her." Hiei mumbled and got off the couch. Jenna got off the couch as well. "Your right." she sighed. Hiei smirked "Of course I am." he replied. Jenna hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "Smart ass" she mumbled. Jenna heard a snicker, followed by an 'ouch'. Turning around she saw Tsuki glaring at Yoko and he rubbing his arm. Tsuki looked at Jenna and smiled, "Gomen nashii Jenna-chan. Yoko is a pervert." she said turning to glare at Yoko once again. Tsuki seemed to be fine, but Jenna wandered if she wasn't just hiding it. Jenna laughed still holding on to Hiei. "Glad to have you guys back." she said. Hiei growled he wasn't, he wanted to be alone with his mate, not having annoying Kitsunes around. Jenna purred softly when she heard the growl, which soon ceased. "Hiei, why is there orange in your hair?" asked Yoko, he wasn't liking the death glares he was getting from Tsuki, to be honest they scared him. Jenna and Hiei stared at Yoko for a minute before Jenna fell down laughing holding her sides. Hiei glared at her "Stop laughing onna!" he yelled blushing with embarrassment remembering the trick she played on him. Hiei's yelled didn't stop Jenna laughter though. Yoko blinked wondering what was going on. He looked at Tsuki. "Any idea what happened?" he asked her.

Tsuki was trying to keep a straight face though it was failing miserably, leaning over to Yoko she whispered in his ear. "Jenna must of dyed Hiei's hair orange and Hiei tried to wash it out. Some sort of prank from what Jenna told me earlier." but leaning into Yoko wasn't a good idea, because as soon as she did Yoko grabbed her by the waist and wouldn't let go. "Yoko let go!" she whined half heartily. Jenna stopped laughing long enough to look at Tsuki and Yoko, only to start laughing harder. Hiei forgot about his hair and snickered at the onna's problem. Tsuki stopped whining with Yoko to turn and glare at them, but it wasn't a playful glare it was an I'm-going-to-kick-your-asses glare. But stopped when she felt Yoko changing, turning her head she saw Kurama. Kurama kissed her forehead. "It's unfair you got to spend so much time with Yoko." he said sighing. He let go of Tsuki and turned to Jenna and Hiei and smiled. "Hello Hiei, Jenna." he said nodding his head at both of them Tsuki blushed about being kissed, even if it was on her forehead, in front of Jenna and Hiei. Tsuki turned but still stood right next to Kurama, not that he minded. "So do you love birds/children want to know what happened or not?" asked Tsuki, because well Hiei and Jenna did act like children sometimes. Jenna glared at Tsuki. She opened her mouth to say something smart but instead she just said 'sure' plopping onto the couch. Mean while Kurama and Hiei had sat down, Hiei back on the couch and Kurama in an armchair. Tsuki smirked, walking over she sat on the arm of a chair Kurama sat in, and Jenna sat on the couch.

---Jenna? ---

Hai Tsuki?

---Later when we get rid of the guys I want to talk to you. Understood?............I think I have some........uh........bad news.--- Tsuki mentally said.

Then shut off the link, seeing Jenna give a slight nod. "Okay so we went to Makai to visit some old friends of mine, kitsune, not that what they are matters now. When we got there we found the whole place destroyed, everything and everyone is gone or lies in ruins. Also the place stunk of Aemoh, but also someone else. I think Aemoh is getting allies." Tsuki said, Kurama reaching up and pulling her into his lap for comfort. Jenna stared at her. ""Allies? Like who?" she said now truly interesting in this conversation.

Tsuki stared off into space, not really hearing Jenna's question. When she did responded her eyes were dull, not their usually molten gold. "Greater and lesser demons. Just more hoards from what I could tell. But possible some demons that are a challenge on their on, but together they are..........well let's just say this damn fight just got a whole lot harder." Jenna leaned back on the couch instead of showing any disappointment she smiled. "That'll just make it more interesting." she mumbled so quietly that no one could hear her.

Tsuki gave Jenna a sharp glare before getting up, and walking out the room.---More interesting my ass. Dragon---. A slamming door could be heard through out the house. Jenna just laughed getting up. "Well I should go to bed too. Night'" she said with a wave of her hand. She walked up starts and tapped on Tsuki's door. "Tsuki?" she mumbled.

"What?" came a low growl from inside, it was Tsuki's, but them it wasn't. It sounded like one she would have during.............demon rage. 'Kuso!!!!' Jenna thought as she quickly opened the door and walked into Tsuki's room. Jenna stepped inside Tsuki's room and closed the door behind her, looking around she saw Tsuki sitting on the edge of her bed holding her head. Walking over she stood right in front of her. "Tsuki? What is it?" she asked kneeling down in front of her. Tsuki didn't respond, but instead Jenna saw black tears falling down off her face. "I'm fine I just want to be alone okay?" Tsuki whispered, though it still didn't sound like her. "Tell Kurama that I want to stay by myself tonight please." Jenna sighed "Fine Tsuki," she said getting up "but your going to talk about this tomorrow!". Then she walked out to the hall. "Hey Kurama! Tsuki wants to be alone tonight!" Jenna yelled down stairs to Kurama. Walking to her room she flopped down onto her bed and smiled. "Recruiting demons huh Aemoh? This'll be more fun then I thought." she mumbled falling asleep.

With Hiei and Kurama

They had been talk or watching TV for a while when they heard Jenna yell "Hey Kurama! Tsuki wants to be alone tonight!" then her door closing. Kurama looked at the stairs, Hiei got up, turning the TV off, and headed up stairs. Leaving Kurama to his thoughts or alter ego.

Why does she want to be alone? 

$# I don't know. Let's go find out. $#

Kurama got up and he too went up stairs, just in time to see Hiei exit his room, in different clothes, and slip into Jenna's. Sighing he walked over to Tsuki's door. Kurama took in a breath and knocked on her door. "Koishii?" Kurama called through the door, he could hear someone's muffled cries. "Tsuki are you awake?" Kurama asked again through the door, he was about to knock again when he heard footstep nearing her door. So he waited, "Hai?" Came the barest of whispers, it was Tsuki but she sounded, well different. "Um...are sure you want to be alone? And are you crying?" he asked.

On the other side of the door Tsuki leaned her head against the wall, her face was tear streaked and she didn't want Kurama to she her like this. "Iie and Iie. I don't want to be, I need to be." she whispered her voice even but soft. "Koi...." he whispered placing his hand on the door knob. "Please let me in.". "........" Tsuki said nothing she rested her hand on the doorknob, debating on what she should do. Wiping her face as best she could with her other hand she unlocked the door. Kurama smiled a bit walking in and closing it behind him. Tsuki didn't look at him for a long time only when Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist did she look at him. His emerald green eyes held her now dull molten gold, before she buried her face in his chest. Her crying renewed. He stood there stroking her head. "Tsuki. What is wrong?" he asked. Tsuki calmed down, she just couldn't take it anymore, and that's exactly what she said. "I...Just can't take this anymore. People keep dieing.... and I could have prevented it all. No one would have died, Kurama no one. I mean Jenna would even have her family. Everyone would still be alive.....No one would have died, if I had." she whispered pulling away and walking to her window. Kurama sat next to her and hugged her again "That's not true. You can't blame yourself for this." Tsuki pulled away, not looking in Kurama's eye for fear of what she would see.

Jenna/Hiei

Jenna heard Hiei enter and sat up. "Hai Hiei?" she said sleepily, Hiei smirked, 'She looks cute like that' he thought as he walked over to her bed. Sitting down he pulled her into a kiss. Jenna kissed back, but pulled away after a second, much to Hiei's disappointment. Jenna pulled Hiei down so that he could lie down next to her. Curling up on her side Jenna nuzzled Hiei's neck, right where her mark was. Growling she licked it, it was starting to lose her scent. She licked and nibbled it, careful not to make it bleed. Hiei growled back, rubbing her hair, which was unusually down. Hiei started running his fingers through her hair, growling. Jenna pulled away from Hiei's neck and licked his cheek. Hiei's neck was now bright red, and smell very strongly of Jenna. His Jagon was glowing underneath his bandana, as was hers. Both pushing again the others barriers, Jenna licked Hiei's cheek again before crawling on top of him. Hiei rearranged his arms around her waist and pulled her close, and kissed her. Jenna kissed back and moaned against her mate's mouth. Hiei moaned back as his hands slipped up the back of Jenna's shirt. His hand went up her smooth back until he came across a piece of cloth, pulling out of the kiss Hiei stared questionably at Jenna. Jenna smiled, and rubbed her lips against Hiei's. Reaching behind her back she unlatched her bra, pulling off she threw it on the floor. Jenna leaned back down and wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck kissing him. Hiei kissed back as he once more started roaming her body with his hands. They stayed like that for hours on end before Jenna started to get tired, sensing it Hiei pulled away from his mate. Leaning against the headboard of her bed Hiei pulled Jenna on to his lap her head resting on his chest. "Sleep" he said, though he didn't need to for Jenna was already drifting off. "'Night Mate." She whispered and fell asleep. Hiei smiled and laid his head on the wall behind him, drifting into a light slumber.

Tsuki/Yoko/Kurama

Kurama stared down at Tsuki's head. He sighed giving up for now. Tsuki sighed, after a few minutes pasted. "Gomennasai koishii." she whispered, still not looking at Kurama. He looked at her a bit surprised by that she spoke and that she was saying sorry. "What are you sorry for?" he asked curiously.

Tsuki laughed, a forced laugh but one none the less. Looking at him she sighed. "For being an emotional pain in the ass self pitied bitch." she said, getting up and stretching. Kurama hugged her. "Don't say that." he said sternly scolding her for thinking that.

Tsuki turned in the embrace and nodded. "But you know I'm right." she said, only to receive a tighter grip from Kurama in response. "Alright, Alright I won't say it anymore. But can we go to sleep I'm tired." She said, pulling out of Kurama's hold. When she looked into his eyes she saw they were gold and green. "Mate?" Yoko Kurama nodded, making Tsuki smile. Yawning Tsuki walked over to her bed, Yoko Kurama following Lying down she curled up next to him, not even noticing that she had transformed into her fox form. Yoko transformed to, but they still had joint control, as they fell asleep. Unaware of what down would bring them.

Jenna/Hiei

Jenna woke to have the sun shining in her eyes. she grumbled snuggling closer into her bed. Well what she though was her bed. She was still sleepy and didn't notice that it was Hiei not that it would matter. She soon closed her eyes and fell back asleep. An hour later she woke again this time without the bright light. She yawned and started to get up. Hiei hadn't awakened the first time, she had moved all night long anyways. Then next time she moved though he opened his crimson eyes, blinking to clear the blur sleep from his eyes. Sitting up he noticed that Jenna was standing up looking at him. She smiled at him. "Morning." she said picking up a towel and some clothes and then walking out the door. Hiei sat up fully. "Where.....?" he started but stopped when he noticed the bathing supplies. Nodding Hiei got up to and headed toward the guys bathroom, to see if he could get the last bit of orange out of his hair. Jenna had read his thought and laughed lightly at the memory. Sadly Hiei heard her giggle. Hiei glared daggers at her as she stepped into her bathroom; he quickly slipped into it as well. When she closed the door she screamed bloody murder, when she saw Hiei standing there, she didn't think he would have done that.

"Don't do that!" she said loudly a bit annoyed bit being frightened. Hiei just titled his head. "Onna you need to pay better attention" Hiei mumbled, though clear enough for Jenna to hear, before slipping back out he bathroom. Jenna sighed and rubbed her heads. The stress of Aemoh was also pressing down on her but, unlike Tsuki she had managed to block it out. Hiei quickly jumped into the shower and washed the rest of the dye out of his hair. He wandered, if the Kitsunes were up yet and when that bastard...what's his name was going to show up. He knew the onna kitsune was having trouble dealing with all of it, he could sense it in her aura. The aura that surrounded her was usually red but now it was black. Jenna was and still is dark purple. The fox's was silver, and his own, well he didn't care enough to find out. Hiei stepped out of the shower moments later. The orange had finally all come out off his hair. Dressing, he wore a blue tank top and black pants. Walking out he noticed Jenna making her way down stairs.

Tsuki/Jenna

Tsuki woke up to Jenna screaming sighing she stretched. Looking she saw Yoko in his fox form laying curled up on his side next to her. Yawning Tsuki realized she too was in her fox form, jumping off the bed she transformed in mid-air. Landing soundlessly she walked out the door. Not even waking Yoko, who was supposed to be a light sleeper. Walking down stairs, she went straight to the kitchen for something to drink. Making some of her tea she went into the living room to sit and finish it. Tsuki had finished and put her cup up and was just thinking when Jenna finally got into the shower and stop shouting. 'I think it is time Jenna and I paid Koenma a visit.' Tsuki mused. 'Maybe he has some information, on Aemoh. Besides I want to talk to him about setting our mates go.' She thought as she heard Jenna coming down stairs. Looking at the clock she hadn't realized she had been thinking that long. She had been sitting there for an hour and a half. "Ohayo Jenna." She greeted, her youkai friend. Jenna looked at her shocked that Kurama was down here hanging all over her. "Good morning Tsuki. Where is Kurama?" she asked, sitting down on the armchair. Tsuki just smirked, not a good sign. "That is not important right now. How would you like to visit our favorite toddler?" she asked, knowing how much Jenna loved to torture Koenma. Jenna smirked her eyes gaining an evil glint to them. "Sure why not?" she said shrugging. At this Tsuki smirked, standing to motion for Jenna to do the same. Extending her claws Tsuki slashed the air, crating a portal to Spirit World. Smiling she grabbed Jenna's arm and tossed her in, stepping in herself, just as Hiei came down the stairs.

Yoko/Kurama and Hiei

Yoko yawned loudly, stretching he blinked. He looked around and realized her was in his mate's room, but she wasn't. Transforming back into Kurama, he looked at her clock. It read. 10:30 a.m. Stretching he made his way down stairs. After stopping to take a shower and change his clothes. Walking into the living room Kurama saw Hiei sitting on the couch flipping through some channels. This wasn't a good sign, and where were the girls? Walking over to Hiei the fox sat beside him. "What's up, Hiei?" he asked after a moment of watching the channels change. The Koorime just grunted, making Kurama sigh. "Well if you don't want to talk about it. Do you know where the girls are?" he tried a different approach. Hiei shut the TV off and glared at the walls. "They both left in one of your onna's portals. I don't know where they are and I can't sense them." The fire youkai responded. This answer didn't sit well with Kurama, especially not Yoko.

#$ WHAT DOES HE MEAN HE DOESN'T KNOW?!?! # Raged Yoko in the back of their mind. I don't know Yoko. He said that he couldn't sense them...but where would they have gone? Kurama answered peacefully, though he was starting to worry. Hiei watched the silent battle through the young human's eyes. Knowing fully well not to interrupt, the fox might not be able to hold his counter part.

Tsuki/Jenna

They walked out of the portal, and entered Koenma's office. Upon arriving they noticed that Koenma wasn't there, but Botan was. "Botan?" upon hearing her name lady death looked up from the chair she was sitting in. "Jenna-san. Tsuki-sama." She greeted bowing. Tsuki looked around the room, before speaking. "Where is the toddler?" she demanded, she didn't need to be away long their mates had already began to worry she could feel it. Botan gulped at the harsh tone the female kitsune's voice had taken. "He was eating but I'm sure I can get him?" she said, standing to retrieve her lord. Jenna smiled and nodded. Without further hesitation the girl spirit left. Jenna looked at Tsuki. "Did you have to be so mean?" she asked, noting her friend's fiery glare and her tense stance. "Hai. Because what we are here for is not something Koenma will give into easily. Koenma quickly entered. "M'Ladies? Is there something you needed?" he asked, getting sort of scared by the death glare Tsuki gave him. Gulping he sat in his chair. Tsuki inwardly smirked. "Hai there is something you can do for us. I want you to release

Yoko Kurama and Hiei the forbidden child." She said, her voice cold as the Makita winters. Koenma's mouth dropped, he gaped like a fish gasping for air until Jenna mentioned this. "I ...c can't do that!" he raged, standing up in his chair, hands slamming onto his desk. Jenna smirked a fang hanging over her lips, while Tsuki merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You can't? Because I was under the impression that your father, didn't know about this. And you know that you aren't supposed to be holding them like this. And that their finished serving their sentence five years ago." She said, her voice a deadly tones that even shocked Jenna, as while as the information. Jenna turned flash raged eyes to Koenma. 'He had held them longer?!' she raged, baling her fists. Tsuki smirked at Koenma's shock/scared/terrified expression. "So now will you do as I ask? Or will I have to bring this up to your father, Koenma?" she asked, a fang hanging over her lips much like Jenna. Koenma meekly nodded and dug out their contracts. Holding them out to the demoness'. Tsuki's face went impassive again as she took the papers. Flipping through them she nodded and turned. "Jenna" she called jerking her head, showing that they had what they came for. Jenna sighed, and walked over to her kitsune friend, waiting for the portal. Tsuki opened one and walked in quickly followed by Jenna, the portal closing on them.

END CHAPTER!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho Cast.

Okay. That's it. That's the chap. I'm having a writers block so I probably won't be updating for a while. But if you wish you can review and give me ideas. Or just review. Well I have said all I wish to say.

Sayonara.

----KoorimeKitsuneLover9564


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tsuki sighed as she felt the portal opening again. Stepping out she realized she had missed her original target and instead they were standing in Genkai's forest. Jenna had calmed down some by now. Jenna looked around before turning to Tsuki. "I guess we'll walk back then," she mumbled with some venom in her voice. Tsuki sighed, "I hope the boys aren't mad at us." she said as they headed toward Genkai's home. When they arrived Tsuki sensed that the guys were heading towards them at a fast pace. Jenna took a deep breath and closed her eyes preparing her self for Hiei. She knew they would be angry with them for going off.

Tsuki turned to see a semi transformed Yoko Kurama and a pissed looked Hiei, with his jagon open. She gulped this wasn't good. Yoko Kurama ran right up to her, he looked both worried and pissed at the same time. As Hiei ran to Jenna, same going for him, well as much as possible for Hiei. Jenna smiled and gave Hiei a small wave. "We're back!" she announced even though it wasn't needed. When Hiei's face didn't change she decided to change plans. She looked down guilty. "Gomen." she mumbled.

Tsuki averted her eyes. She wasn't going to apologize she did nothing wrong. She looked over at Jenna and Hiei and saw that Hiei smiled somewhat as they quite exchange words. Suddenly she felt a clawed hand on her cheek. "Tsuki." came her mate's voice. Tsuki sighed, 'Here comes the guilt trip' she thought. "Look we went to go see Koenma about something." she said, noticing that the kitsune before her had nothing to say. He just nodded and hugged her. "Still you worried us." he said twirling her braid in his fingers. "That right! We have good news for you guys." Jenna spoke up looking at Hiei and Yoko Kurama.

Tsuki grinned, "If you will let us go inside we might just tell you." she said, her kitsune nature getting the best of her for the moment. She pushed out of the embrace and pulled Kurama along while Hiei and Jenna trailed them. Once inside Tsuki sat on the love sit while Kurama sat next to her. Jenna and Hiei sat on the couch.

"So?" Hiei said breaking the silence. He was getting impatient. Tsuki fidgeted uneasily. "We talked to Koenma about your.... err...working for him" she said, Tsuki hated telling people what she does. "Jenna you tell them." she said and leaned her head against the back of the couch. Jenna stretched. "Hai Tsuki. We went to Koenma to resign you guys from being spirit detectives." she said simply.

Tsuki groaned. Jenna had a way off telling people something that made it sound like it was no big deal. She tensed and waited for her and Jenna's mates' response. Hiei was quiet for a while before he wrapped his arms around Jenna's waist showing his approval. Jenna nudged against his neck purring. Kurama slowly pulled Tsuki into his lap and growled, trying to relax her. Tsuki slowly relaxed and leaned against him. Purring she said. "So I take it you both approve?" she asked, giggling lightly because Kurama was licking her neck.

Hiei and Jenna watched Kurama and Tsuki with grins on their faces. Jenna chuckled lightly. "How cute." she mumbled. Tsuki's face went blank but she didn't comment. Sighing she ignored the peanut gallery. "I have news on Aemoh." she said making all the joking cease. Tsuki watched as everyone tensed and felt Kurama tighten his hold on her. Jenna's eyes hardened and she growled lightly. "What is it and why did you wait till now?" she asked.

Tsuki let her eyes seep black, she growled lightly matching Jenna's building rage. "Because I had other things on my mind. I was thinking of a way to free our mates, or they wouldn't be able to stay with us. And trying to put together a riddle Aemoh sent me through a mind link." she growled. Jena sighed mentally. "Well continue on what you've learned about Aemoh," she said not wanting to let her rage out on her friend. Though Hiei noticed her hand clenched dangerously tight.

Tsuki sighed. "Aemoh said that the final battle would be in 30 days from tomorrow. Then he said, once the blood red moons shows and the ground flows with your family's blood. Only then can I die. That's the riddle." the kitsune sighed again. "Though it isn't a riddle its a coded message." she said again. Rubbing her temples, Jenna's rage was making her aura swell. "And have you figured it out?" Jenna asked in a strangely calm voice.

Tsuki laughed harshly, shocking Jenna and Hiei and sort of scaring Kurama. "Jenna if I had figured it out I wouldn't have wasted time telling you the riddle. "Tsuki said, sighing she shook her head. "Gomen, but it's really starting to get to me. I have figured out part of it but not all of it," she admitted, dully. "Well I would like to know which part." Jenna said getting more annoyed by the second. Tsuki snapped her black eyes to her friends face. Growling she calmed her self. " ' When the ground flows with your family's blood,'" she said, getting up she started pacing. "It means he is going to use something against us that we wont be able to fight. In my case my brother's corpse." she said, and had stopped pacing in favor of glaring out the window.

Jenna stared at the all in thought before getting up. "I see. I'm going into town for a bit.". She stopped and turnned to look at Hiei who was getting up to follow her. "Stay." was the only thing she needed to make him sit back down. The look in her eyes told him that she wasn't going to let him come along. Then she walked out shutting the door.

Tsuki sighed and followed her friend, changing so that none of her demon marking shone. Glaring at Kurama the look meant death if he followed. Shutting the door she caught up with Jenna, and walked along side her in silence. "So are we going to wait for Aemoh to make the first move?" Jenna asked still looking ahead on the path that leads to town.

"Yes and No. I don't really know anymore Jenna." Tsuki admitted, she was losing her touch and didn't like it. "Look I'm sorry about ...this." she apologized. Sighting she continued. "I wanted to see if your cursed had been removed yet. If you had succeeded then I was going to talk to you and see what you wanted to do. But if you hadn't I knew away to get rid of it. Though it would drain my powers for a while, and my mate might just die of an heart attack." Tsuki said, grinning at the last part.

Jenna laughed a bit but Tsuki noticed how it came out shaky. "So I guess that means we wait? I have removed the curse as well. Earlier this morning I snuck out and removed it. For some reason though my arm still burns." she said rubbing her upper arm. "It seems he's getting the best of us ne?" she mumbled staring up at the sky.

Tsuki smiled. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve and he hasn't seen all of your attacks yet. Besides we can count on the fact that he knows nothing about our mates." she said, her calm and collective self returning, along with her mind and sanity. Jenna grinned running her hand over the mark on her neck. "True." she said. "Why don't we just go enjoy ourselves for awhile? Aemoh has been weighing down on us for awhile, our mates as well." Jenna said speeding up her walk when they entered the town.

Tsuki smirked and sped up with Jenna. "You know that's the most smartest thing you have ever said?" she asked playfully. Smiling she noticed a weapons shop and dragged Jenna into it. Jenna laughed allowing Tsuki to drag her. She was glad Tsuki had returned too normal and also glad that she had as well. Her eyes lit up seeing the weapon shop. She grinned running off to the swords as soon as they entered the store. Tsuki laughed and looked around, she noticed that the owner of the shop was sizing up her friend and growled. Walking over to Jenna she told her so.

----Dragon, you had best be glad you mate isn't here. You have someone checking you out.--- Tsuki warned though she, herself thought it was funny.

(Mentally laughs) true. It would be a shame to have him murder the man and probably damage all these lovely weapons She moved a bit so she was out of the shop owners' sight.

--(Mentally laughs)--- Tsuki smirked at her friend's response and closed the mind link. Walking over she looked at the guns. Sighing she headed toward Jenna. "I'm bored demon weapons are much better. Lets go." She complained to Jenna. Jenna nodded and followed Tsuki out.

Hiei/Kurama

Kurama was busy making lunch for him and Hiei. He huffed annoyed that his mate made him stay home. Hiei looked boredly out the window thinking about what he had heard today. "So from what they said, we no longer have to answer to the detective or spirit world?" Hiei asked suddenly. "Seems so." replied Kurama setting the table and putting out the food. He sat down with a light smile on his face. "I'm glad that we don't have to leave them anymore but, I am bit sad to leave Yusuke to handle all the demons now that Kuwabara is dead. I also heard tat Yukina was thinking of joining up with him to help." Kurama said whispering the last part.

Hiei's head immediately shot up at the mention of his half sister. "What did you say Fox?" The apparition gritted out, barley containing his anger and possessive demon blood for his sister. He could careless about Yusuke, well maybe not, but Yukina meant more, a lot more. Kurama sighed. "I heard Yukina talking to Genkai one night about training because she wanted to join up with Yusuke." he said waiting for Hiei's out burst.

Hiei balled his fist and clenched his jaw. "And why didn't you tell me sooner Fox?" he demanded anger pulsating through his veins along with a slight hurt that his friend hadn't told him. "Gomen Hiei but, she made me promise not to." he said felling a bit guilty. Hiei glared at his friend. "She will not be joining the detective." and that was all he said on the matter. Hiei ate in silence thinking of how to get Yukina to change her mind. Kurama sighed and started to eat. 'I really shouldn't have told him.' he thought.

Hiei finished and sat there he had heard his friend's thought and mentally somewhere in his mind sighed. "Hn. Fox" he said, it was his way of saying it was okay. With that he walked off; he decided that some trees were in need of taking a brutal training session.

Kurama just shook his head hoping that Tsuki and Jenna would come home soon. He didn't enjoy being alone.

$# Go get her Kurama! $# Yoko mentally commanded it had been two hours since the girls had left and Yoko wanted his mate back.

# She has been gone for TWO FUCKING HOURS!!! I'm angry! I want our mate here now! # Yoko shouted, cussing one of the few times Kurama had ever heard him do.

Okay! I miss her too. So I'll go. Kurama got up and walked out mumbling about how he was going to get his ass kicked and how pushy Yoko was.

Jenna/Tsuki

They girls had been wandering around town a bit, earlier they had run into Kaiko and Yusuke. Both Jenna and Tsuki had bought a few books, and clothes. At the moment they were sitting at a bar drinking, Tsuki had a sprite while Jenna had a cola. Drinking Tsuki sensed her mate nearby. "Is that Kurama coming?" Jenna asked a bit confused why he would come. Tsuki growled lowly so no humans could hear. "Hai." she said, and slipped on the other side of Jenna, making it look like Jenna was alone. Jenna sighed "Tsuki." she mumbled.

Kurama entered the bar and looked around for Tsuki. Even if she was hiding he could still sense her. He walked over and nodded to Jenna. Jenna smiled and waved to him. "Hi Kurama. Anything wrong?" she asked. Kurama shook his head. "No. Tsuki please come out." he asked. Tsuki growled and looked around from her seat. She sighed. "What?" she asked, getting out of her seat and walking over to the other side of her 'friend shield'.

"Gomen Koishii but Yoko was bothering me and we missed you. You were gone for almost three hours." he mumbled trying to find a good excuse. Tsuki narrowed her eyes. Sighing she motioned for Kurama to sit. Sitting in her original seat she made her way into her mates' mind.

---Explain. Now. -- She demanded knowing fully well that both Yoko and Kurama could hear her.

Kurama sighed. & WHERE WERE YOU!? I was worried!? You were gone so long. Never do that again!&

Ah. Gomen Tsuki. Yoko! 

Tsuki physically and mentally sighed. ---Shut-up both of you.-- she ordered. It was the something neither had expected.

--Now listen and listen well. Next time just MENTALLY get in touch with me.-- she said, and pulled out from their mind.

Jenna had decided to leave during Kurama, Yoko, and Tsuki's talk. Tsuki sighed, grabbing her bags she left. Hoping to catch up with Jenna. Looking around she saw Jenna heading deeper into town, sighing she used she demonic speed and caught up in seconds. She accidentally left Kurama behind. Kurama sighed debating on rather to go back home or to follow them. He didn't want to be a bother but Yoko would bother the heck outta him if he didn't go with her.

Kurama smile slightly when he saw Jenna and Tsuki heading back his way. He continued to smile when he reached them. Jenna chuckled at Tsuki. "It wasn't very nice to leave your mate behind you know." she shunned her half-heartily.

Tsuki gave her a slight glare, ignoring Kurama for the moment. She taunted Jenna. "Oh? And leaving yours to pick on defenseless trees is any better?" she said, as they headed back toward Genkai's house. She hoped to keep the mood easy, before she announced her plans. Jenna stared at Tsuki for a moment a bit worried. Then she looked up and smiled. "Good thing I'm not that fond of trees." she said cheerfully.

Tsuki glared. "You forget. I am." she said, and picked up her pace. She realized that she didn't want the conversation to continue for some reason. Kurama just quietly followed behind blinking at their odd behaviors. Jenna jumped ahead and turned around. "I'm going ahead to find Hiei. See you there." she said before taking off with her demon speed.

Tsuki looked as Jenna past her, sighing she teleported back, again forgetting about her mate. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realize that she was standing in front of Genkai's dojo. Looking up she sighed, and opened the sliding door. Kurama was losing his patients. This was the SECOND time she had forgotten him.

Tsuki was in the dojo going through some exercise routines with double blades, so she didn't sense Kurama's approach. The onna kitsune concentrated on getting to her maximum speed with the double swords, before she stopped. But sadly Kurama wasn't going to let her.

Jenna/Hiei

Hiei was busy tearing apart trees when Jenna arrived. "Why are you so angry Hiei?" she asked in a soft tone conserved for her mate.

Hiei stopped and looked at Jenna, putting down his sword he "Hned". Truth be told he didn't know why, he was just annoyed and wanted a stress reliever. Jenna smiled wrapping her arms around Hiei's waist placing her head on his shoulder. "So.... What are you going to do about Yukina?" she asked.

Hiei leaned his head on hers. "I..." He started but again he didn't have an answer, mainly why he was annoyed. Then he got an idea. "You're going to talk to her," he announced. Jenna's eyes widened. "Nani?!" she said staring at him. "Why me!? You're her brother."

Hiei shrugged and pulled her back to him, growling. "Because she will listen to you, or your onna friend. Respects you for some reason. " He added smirking. "Hmm.....So what am I suppose to tell her. No?" she asked.: Hiei nuzzled her hair. "Yes, tell her she can't." he said, picking her up he started walking toward the house, Jenna slightly blushing. Jenna smiled at Hiei. "Gomen Hiei but if I talk to her I might not say no."

Hiei stopped, almost dropping Jenna in the process of being shock. Glaring down at her. "Why?" he growled, Yukina can't fight; she would be walking into a death trap if she tried. "I want to know her reason first. She must have a good one to want to be a spirit detective and she's not completely defenseless. Her powers are strong all she needs is some training." she said as she hopped from his arms continuing to walk to the house. Hiei glared catching up to her he noticed the fox going into the dojo, shrugging he followed his mate inside the main house.

Tsuki/Kurama/Yoko

Tsuki spun around when she heard the sliding door snap closed. Kurama stood there with a smile on his face yet she could sense that his aura was different. It wasn't as clam as usual. Tsuki sheathed both swords and looked impassively at her mate. "Something wrong?" she asked, slightly concerned with his changed aura. "What's wrong with you? Your so distracted with your thoughts that you completely forget everything else." he growled a bit. Tsuki could tell that he was angry with her, yet a bit concerned.

Tsuki glared at the far wall. "You already know what's wrong. I'm distracted." she said, walking over to where the a few swords huge she placed the two she had been working with back. "Gomennasai, for it though, I didn't mean It." she whispered still not looking Kurama in the face.

Kurama seemed to calm a bit after her apology. "How long are you going to stay in here?" he asked sitting down.

"Tsuki sighed. "I'm not. I was going to the house to tell ya'll I have figured the rest of the riddle out." she said, still not telling him all, but he would find out later anyways. Shrugging she shrugging she started walking out the door. Kurama followed her. He was deeply worried for his mate but, there was nothing he could do. Not now at least.

Tsuki stopped a few paces short of the door; she could tell Kurama was worried. The air was thick with it. Sighing she ignored it, soon it would turn to being pissed she knew. Sighing she walked in and saw Hiei and Jenna watching TV. Smiling "Aww Kawaii." she giggled catching both Hiei's and Jenna's attention. Jenna smiled. "Isn't that what I say. Always knew I'd rub off on you Tsuki-chan.".

Tsuki shook her head and walked in, Kurama followed closing the door behind him. Leaning against the wall she sighed, 'Ears get ready to be screamed off' she though, laughing to her self. "I have good and bad news. What do ya want first?" she asked, catching everyone's attention. "The bad news." Jenna said looking over at Tsuki. She twisted around on the couch so she could see her better.

Tsuki smirked "I leaving. I'll be going to Spirit World for a while." she announced and waited for the shouts of protests to start. IF they didn't yell or shout she didn't care, whatever they did she was going. Jenna was again the first to speak up. "Nani?! Can't I go too? I'm not leaving you alone!" She said. Kurama soon joined in with his own words about 'How there was no way in hell she was going by herself.' Hiei interrupted them both by saying. "So what's the good news?"

Tsuki smiled at Hiei. "Good news I figured out the riddle, and I know of a place that Aemoh cant get to if we ever needed it." she said, ignoring her mates and her friend. Jenna slipped back into her seat arms crossed over her chest. "So...Where is the place and tell us the riddle." she mumbled.

Tsuki smiled, both Jenna and Kurama were still mad. " It doesn't make sense really. Blood red moon means harvest moon. 30 days from yesterday would be 30 days from the next harvest moon. That tells us when but not where. Then it said, when the ground flows with your family's blood, meaning he is probably going to pit us against one another or use reincarnations or our families. The next line is only then can I die. Meaning this will be the final battle. The place is Spirit World." she said, and waited for the information to sink in. Jenna looked at her before getting up. "So when are you going to train?"

"Tomorrow. I'm leaving tomorrow." she said, and headed up the stairs to her room. "Can I come?" she asked though it sounded like she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She followed her up the stairs waiting for her answer.

"No. You can stay here with Hiei." Tsuki answered, she was going to send Kurama to visit his human mother. Sighing she headed toward her door, wandering if her mate would say anything to her, or if they were to pissed too.

'Tsuki...Are we really still a team? It feels like were drifting. Like you're not my family anymore. Sometimes I wonder if our mates caused this. Or maybe Aemoh?' Jenna thought walking into her room disappointed in her sergeant sister's answer. Tsuki was thinking along the same lines. Though she had answers to her questions. ' Every time we try to be alone one of our mates come.' she thought and sensed Kurama out side her door.

Kurama sensed that Tsuki wasn't going to let him in but he still stayed outside her door. Turning into Yoko's demon fox form her curled up and fell asleep. Tsuki sighed; walking to her door she opened it. "Get off the floor, you're not a dog." she order and waited for her mate to do as requested. She opened her door wider so if he wanted he could enter. Yoko looked at her curiously but walked in.

Tsuki closed the door to her room and walked to her bed, waiting for her mate to speak first. For she sure as hell wasn't going to. If they were going to fight there was no way in hell she was going to start it. He just kept his mouth shut afraid of just doing that. He didn't want to fight with his mate. He hopped into the bed curling up.

Tsuki glared at her mate. "Say it I know you wish too." she order leaning against her headboard. If they were going to be this uncomfortable with talking with each other, then they might as well fight. He looked up at her staring. "Why are you so bitter?".

"I'm not. Just royally fed up with my father, or as you and everyone else knows him as, Aemoh." she answered and waited for his response. She hadn't even told Jenna that! So why did she tell him? His eyes widened. "I see." he muttered. Walking onto her lap her curled up. Tsuki was surprised to say the least. She thought for sure he would hate her for being Aemoh's daughter. 'No but he would hate me for something else.' she thought sadly, just thinking about it made her shiver, violently.

Yoko's head shot up. "What's wrong?" he asked feeling her shiver. Tsuki petted Yoko absently. "I don't...I don't know.... if I should say...." she said, trying to find the right words, but failing miserably. He purred nudging his head against her hand. "You don't have to tell Me." he said. Tsuki smiled and rubbed his ears. "I would if I didn't think you would hate me for it..." she said, trying to suppress another shiver going through her.

He licked her hand. "I could never hate you." he said reassuringly. Tsuki giggled. Looking at her mate she sighed. She moved him so she could lie down and waited for him to get re-settled before she told her story. He layed down looking at her exspectantly.

Tsuki sighed. "When I was little, was little and my family was still alive. My father, Aemoh, took something from me that could never be replaced." pausing she continued. " Aemoh used to beat my mother, though what she didn't know was that he beat me too." she rubbed his ears when she heard him growl "One day momma had taken my brother to visit grandma. She left me with Aemoh. I had been out playing...and had come in tried. So being eight, I just laid down on the couch and fell asleep." she paused, black water started pooling at her eyes. "I woke up to find that Aemoh was sleeping with me. I didn't think anything of it, and tried to get up. But he...he wouldn't let me. He started kissing me, licking me, especially my crescent moon on my forehead. It got worse until..." she stopped she couldn't say it she was fully crying now and hiccups came. Yoko transformed into his half way form hugging her to him. 'That bastard.' he growled in his head. A new rage for Aemoh and been awoken in both Kurama and Yoko. He stroked her head trying to sooth her.

Tsuki curled up into his chest, trying to calm down. She could feel her mates' anger, and it wasn't helping. She hadn't told them everything but was sure they got the picture. Finally, after a few minutes she calmed enough to speak again. "Mate?" she whispered, almost afraid to. Yoko Kurama looked down at her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry." she said, and started pulling out of her mates' arms. "I'm sorry for all the worrying you had to do, and I'm sorry about this...and for not telling you anything." she apologized. He pulled her back nuzzling her neck. "Don't be sorry and at least you did tell me."

Tsuki sighed and relaxed. "I'm still leaving tomorrow." she said, "And you are going to visit your mother." she said, running her hands through his hair. "Hmm..." he said a bit distracted. Tsuki glared. "Oh? And I guess that means I never have to come back?" she asked, her mate nodded. Tsuki smirked; this was going to be fun!

Jenna

She laid sprawled across her bed staring at the ceiling in a daze. Her thoughts kept dwelling on Tsuki leaving and their fight with Aemoh. Sadness consuming her. 'I wonder if Hiei notices. Crap he probably will be here soon then.' she thought sitting up. Just as she thought that Hiei slipped into her room via window. "Jenna. What's Wrong?" he asked, slightly concerned by his normal mate, suddenly depressed. She smiled but he could tell she was forcing it a bit. 'Crap should have locked that window.' she thought. "It's nothing. I'm probably just tried." she mumbled laying back down.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Don't pick up the habit of that onna's. I know when something is wrong now tell Me." he said, closing the window and sitting on the chair next to her bed. Jenna buried her head in a pillow saying something Hiei couldn't hear.

Hiei got up and sat on Jenna's bed. He could tell it had something to do with the onna fox, but knew not what. "Tell me." he demanded. "My past is unraveling while my future is running out of rope. I'm stuck in-between." she said simply speaking in riddles. Hiei looked at her. "Jenna" he warned losing his patience Jenna leaned on Hiei's shoulder. "Gomen." She mumbled. "So do you still want me to talk to Yukina?" she asked.

"No I already did it." he said, pulling her into his lap. "When the Kitsunes wake up go talk to the onna. I'm sure she won't be leaving right away." said Hiei after a moment or two of silence. Knowing what was wrong with his mate. Jenna smiled. "Hai. I will.". She turned around to face him. "So what did you say to Yukina?" she asked brushing her fingers over her mark on his neck. Feeling cheered up.

Hiei with held a groaned. "I didn't Genkai and Botan did." he said smirking; he flipped her so that she was under him. Licking her he got off and headed toward his room. Hiei thought she wanted some time alone, why bother her? Jenna lay on her bed and glared at Hiei. 'When I'm depressed you bother me and when I'm feeling better you walk away. Oh well I do need some sleep.' she thought.

Hiei went to sleep after he heard Jenna's thoughts. A slight smile on his face, for the next morning.

Next Morning

Yoko Kurama woke up and yawned. He cuddled closer to Tsuki for warmth. Tsuki blinked when she felt the bed shift, opening her eyes fully she looked to find her mate in his Yoko and Kurama half way form. He had his arms wrapped tighten, not enough to hurt her, around her waist, with his face buried in her stomach. Smiling she noticed that she was propped up against her headboard, still smiling she rubbed her kitsunes' ears. Yoko Kurama growled softly opening one of his eyes. He smiled at Tsuki. "Morning."

Tsuki smiled back."Morning. " She leaned back against the head board, still rubbing his ears. She didn't even notice that he was purring.

His ears twitched and he purred louder. A smiled was pasted on his face. Tsuki snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her mate purring. Smiling she stopped, this time she was sure she heard him whine. "Mate, dear. Are you aware that you were purring?" she asked, trying to slip out of bed, knowing that if she didn't get out now, Her kitsune lover would never let her leave.

Yoko Kurama got out of bed as well. He just mumbled a response yawning once again and stretching.

Tsuki grinned, about to say something, when Jenna knocked on the door. Scowling Yoko Kurama changed into Kurama, who still looked a little mad. Tsuki shrugged and went to let her sister in.

Jenna smiled at Tsuki. "Your up late." she said a small grin on her face.

Tsuki rolled her eyes. "I had a male kitsune prob- EEP!!!" she finished in a cried as Yoko picked her up from behind. : "Yoko put me down!' Jenna laughed. "And I see you still do. I'll be down stairs plotting my mates punishment.". With that she walked downstairs giving Yoko and Tsuki a small wave. Tsuki glared at her retreating friend. "Traitor!" she called and Yoko pulled her back into her room. "Yoko-" she started but stopped when he kissed her.

Jenna/Hiei

Jenna lay on the couch downstairs still shaking with silent laughter as she heard Tsuki being silenced by Yoko. "And what is so funny?" asked Hiei as he walked down the stairs, still looking slightly sleepy. Jenna smirked. "Yoko and Tsuki." she said simply.

Hiei let laughter fill his eyes; he had seen the onna get silenced by the fox on his way down the stairs. "The fox is full of himself." the Koorime responded. "I take it you haven't got to talk with the onna yet?" he asked suddenly, know that she would be leaving today.

Jenna froze for a second before relaxing again. She closed her eyes saying "No, not yet but I will." She turned over on her side. "But then again who knows how long it will take for them to say goodbye." she said smiling. Hiei nodded and silently called out to the fox.

FOxes?

#$ What? #$ Replied Yoko sounding a bit annoyed.

Hai? Responded Kurama voice not as annoyed but not happy either.

Let the onna go. The Jenna wants to talk to her before she goes. Hiei said, not liking the mental glares he was receiving form Yoko.

/&Fine/&

Okay 

Yoko gave Tsuki one last kiss before sending her downstairs while he took a shower. Tsuki looked at Yoko. "Are you sick?" she asked, her hand on the doorframe. Yoko had never willingly stopped making out with her before. She was worried. He shook his head. "I think Jenna wants to say good bye as well and also I have to leave to." he said walking down the hall. Tsuki raised an eyebrow, sighing she headed downstairs. Jenna was lying on the couch but sat up when Tsuki came down. "I'm shocked to say the least. Down so early?" she teased.

Tsuki blushed faintly. Grumbling about horny mates she smiled. "I see you haven't dyed anyone's hair lately Jenna dear." she purred, sitting down on the couch next to her friend. Jenna grinned and shot a glance at Hiei. "Orange looked so nice on him too but i guess he didn't like it. You think he'd like pink better?" Jenna asked ginning maliciously. Tsuki laughed lightly, when Hiei glared at her, clearing saying, "'Don't even try me.' Tsuki continued to laugh as Jenna smiles innocently. Calming herself she turned back to Jenna. "Was there something you wanted or can I sneak out now while Kurama is in the shower?" she asked.

"Just wanted to say bye and that you better keep in contact." Jenna said waving a finger warningly at Tsuki. Tsuki smiled. "Hai, Hai." she agreed stretching about to make a portal. "I'll only be gone a month." she mumbled the last part and started to make a portal. "You know I always worry. I am the older sister here I have to look after you." Jena said smiling.

Tsuki stopped. "I believe you are wrong there Jenna. Technically I'm older." she said and walked through her portal, it closing behind her. Jenna stuck out her tongue. "Says you." she mumbled flopping back no the couch. "So Hiei.......yellow or pink?" she asked grinning. Hiei glared. "Neither I won't have your 'sister' and her mate tie you to a tree with hell vines." he said, suppressing a shutter at the thought of having pink hair. He hated pink! "Fine. I'll just think of an even worse way to get back at you." she said walking up stairs.

Hiei shrugged as Kurama came down the stairs. "She left?" he asked.

Tsuki

Tsuki glared as the ogres pasted her, with out knocking she walked into Koenma's office. There she found Botan and Koenma arguing about something. Smirking to herself she let her aura flare then covered it up again once she was sure Koenma knew she was there. Looking up Koenma's face paled. "Tsuki-sama......How Nice to see you?" he greeted, very afraid of the kitsune before her. Tsuki was someone to fear, as was Jenna. But never separate the, it wasn't a good idea. Jenna kept Tsuki from killing people she disliked; Tsuki helped Jenna with the same.

Again Tsuki inwardly smirked, "Koenma I require a training room. Have you one?" she asked, and watched, as Koenma sent Botan to see if one was available. Big mistake. Tsuki approached the toddler's desk. "Koenma" she whispered her voice a deadly calm. "I am aware that you are trying to kill Aemoh." she sneered. "That is mine and Jenna's job alone. Understood. " She growled, her eyes flashing black before they went back to their molten gold. Koenma gulped and nodded meekly, "H-Hai." He manager to squeak.

Jenna/Hiei

Jenna lay in the tub soaking. She grinned plotting way to get Hiei. She hummed happily to herself as she got out. Hiei snoozed in the windowsill, half asleep half awake. Hiei heard his mate humming, but didn't think anything of it. He decided to check on the fox, who had come back early. His 'mother' hadn't been home, she left to visit relatives in America. Kurama was outside training. He didn't have anything else to do really.

Hiei walked to his friend. "I'm sure the onna wouldn't mind if you went to her." he said, jumping into a nearby tree. Kurama looked up at the tree Hiei was in. "You think?" he asked leaning against the tree. Hiei 'Hned'. Glazing down at his friend he smirked. The fox was head over heel for the onna and almost seemed lost with out her. Though it was the same for him, but he would never admit that. "Go." he said and headed off to gods know where. Kurama smiled.

What do you think Yoko? He asked even though he knew the answer. &Must you ask?& Kurama smiled and walked off to go to spirit world where he would find Tsuki. Jenna smirked when she saw Kurama walk of to find Tsuki. Shaking her head she turned around to find Hiei right behind her. "AAAAHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed, hurting both hers and Hiei's ears. She glared at him. "Hiei-chan must you always pop up out of nowhere?" she asked.

Hiei said nothing; pulling her to him he kissed her. Smirking against her lips as she moaned, then released her. Jenna glared. "That's it! I'm dying you pink!" she yelled, glaring. Hiei paled, and started to slowly back away. Jenna smirked; grabbing Hiei by his hair she dragged him to the kitchen, where she kept her dye.

Tsuki and Kurama

Botan smiled at Tsuki and showed her the way to the train wing, just then her communicator went off. Flicking it open she answered. "Moshi, Moshi, Botan here!" she greeted happily. Tsuki sweat dropped, this girl was way to hyper. "Ah. Konnichiwa Kurama!" she said missing Tsuki growl. Tsuki glared at the back of the spirit girl. 'Why the fuck is he calling her?' Tsuki thought her eyes having a hint of black in them. ((A/N: Tsuki is getting jealous!! , XD)). "Sure One portal coming up!" she said, but Tsuki reached out and grabbed Botan's arm. "I'll do it, go back to Koenma." She said, releasing the ferry girl. Botan nodded and left. Tsuki sighed and opened a portal, to which Kurama quickly entered. When he landed he saw a flaming Tsuki instead of a cheerful Botan. Tsuki growled, glaring at her mates she waited for an explanation. Kurama breathed in. "Konnichiwa Tsuki. Ano...I suppose your wondering why we are here... ano...I blame Yoko!!!" he said transforming into Yoko. Tsuki glared at Yoko, tapping her claws on her arm she waited. Yoko growled, 'Dammit Kurama!' he thought and mentally whimpered at the vocal lashing Tsuki was probably going to give him. "Well?" Tsuki asked, she was already ticked that they had followed her, now he was making her wait for a reason! "Well Kurama's mother was gone and the house was boring." He said as if it was no big deal. Tsuki glared and walked off, growling about 'damn kitsune mates that cant do anything with out her.' Yoko followed her even if she was in the mood to rip off his head. He came to stay with her and dammit he was going to! Tsuki came to a large metal door, forgetting about her mate for the moment, she opened the door. Walking in side she glared, now she wouldn't be able to train. She didn't want anyone there while she practiced her attacks. Growling she sat on the floor, for there was no chairs in the room. Yoko walked in, closed the door, and leaned against the wall. Tsuki sat there for a few moments too lost in her past to notice that it had actually been a few hours. The quiet was getting to Yoko. He coughed and knocked Tsuki out of her reminiscing. The onna kitsune's head snapped up at the sudden noise, glaring she saw it was her mate. "What?" she asked annoyed yet again, though not really realizing she was talking to Yoko. "You've been quiet for awhile. I thought you had came here to train." He said calmly. Tsuki glared. "I was." She growled, getting up she stretched, and walked to the door. Opening it she walked out, slamming it shut behind her. He sighed and slumped down. 'Guess she's still pissed. I'll just wait till morning.' He thought dozing off. Tsuki came back in a few moments later, sighing she walked over to Yoko. Shaking her head she picked him, he changed in his sleep, so now he was in his fox form. Grunting she walked out, Koenma had given her a room to stay in, looks like her mate would be staying too.

Jenna and Hiei

Jenna sat on the floor looking up at a bounded Hiei on top of the counter. "Now aren't you sorry Hiei?" she asked with a very amused look in her eye. Hiei glared at her, she had used on a Tsuki immobilizing spell so he couldn't even twitch. She hopped up holding a bottle of pink dye in her hands. "Now for your new look we'll have to find you a good nickname. How about Kyandi-kun? Your going to look like a piece of cotton candy anyway after I'm done." She said sitting next to him no the counter. Hiei glared.

Don't you dare onna!!

Ah my dear mate. You should have thought of that before pestering me.

.....Onna.......Dye me and I'll dye you white.

Do and I'll leave you.

Dye me, and I'm gone.

Well sayonara

....DAMMIT JENNA!!!!!! ...........DON'T!!!

Jenna sighed. "But....You deserve it!" she said poking him. Hiei glared.

So......? Take the spell off my mouth at least.

"Fine." She said and waved her hand. Hiei glared, "Why do I deserve to be dyed?" he asked, but instantly regretted it. Jenna smirked. An evil glint entered her eyes as she looked upon her mate. "Its not like I'm stabbing you." She said innocently. Hiei narrowed his eyes further making them look like slits, his jagon glowing under his bandana trying to break the spell that was placed on him. Jenna clinched her fist, tightening the spell that bond Hiei. "Now, now struggling will get you nowhere Kyandi-kun." "Hn." Hiei looked the other way, not liking being over powered by his mate. "If you apologize and be good. Maybe I won't dye you." She suggested talking to Hiei like he was a child. Hiei growled. "' Maybe?' ". "Yes 'Maybe'. Depends if you mean it or not." She responded stressing the 'maybe'. Hiei sighed, a first in a while. "Dammit I really don't like you.............Fine.........I'm...sorry." Hiei finished hurriedly. "And?" she asked grinning. Hiei turned and glared at his mate. "Onna...your pushing it......" he warned there was no way in Makai, that he apologizing and promising not to be himself. With that he jumped off the counter, and sped out the kitchen, making sure to burn the rest of the dye. Jenna glared after him yelling "Hiei!!!" Hiei flinched at the tone in his mate's voice. Sprinting into his room he sighed, he knew he would be sleeping in his room for a while. Downstairs Jenna sighed. 'So much for my fun. Your such a spoiled sport Hiei!' she thought going outside to train. Hiei watched from his window to make sure Jenna was okay dammit they might be mad at each other, but he was still her mate. Jenna stopped and turned around. She sent a death glare straight at him followed by an ice shard. Hiei's eyes widened as he dunked, the shard barely missed him. Jenna smiled to herself feeling a bit better. Hiei growled, right now he wish the fox was here. "At least Kurama has all his sanity." He mumbled and vanished going to checking on Yukina. He was back within seconds. Jenna was in the woods sitting on a rock. She had no interest in training so soon. Hiei easily found her, "Onna aren't you cold?" he asked, for it was midnight and the temperature had dropped to bellow 0. "No." was her short reply. Hiei inwardly flinched at her tone. Walking to her he sat next to her, though not saying anything for lack of words to say. Jenna glanced at him. "So why are you out here?" she asked keeping her cold tone. Hiei twitched. "I came to check on you. Beside its late and.............." He paused standing he started walking away. "I was sorry." With that he disappeared. Jenna smiled getting up as well. She transported to the house getting there before Hiei. Hiei slowly walked toward the temple, after he had gotten out of Jenna's sight he had slowed down. Finally he reached the door, that lead to the main house. Jenna was laying on the couch flipping through channels. Hiei raise his eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead he walked to a chair and sat on it, not trusting that Jenna had fully forgiven him, yet. "Don't worry Hiei-chan. Your forgiven." She said tossing him the remote. Hiei smirked and caught the abused item. Turning off the TV, he walked toward her, his eyes had a mischievous glow to them. Jenna looked at him wondering what in Makai he was going to do. Leaning down Hiei gently brushing his eyelashes against Jenna's closed Jagon. Jenna blushed and looked up at him still a bit curious. Hiei placed one of his legs between Jenna and the couch, without putting too much of his weight on Jenna. Putting his hands on her shoulder he held her down. Jenna continued to blush and blink. "Ano...Hiei..." she started to say but Hiei cut her off by kissing her. Jenna subconsciously placed her arms around Hiei's neck pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. Hiei smiled against her lips, nibbling them he asked for entrance to her mouth. Jenna moaned and Hiei took this chance to, further deepen the kiss. (a/n: hides behind friend don't kill me for the lame sentence. Jenna: Tsuki...I don't think they will kill you. At least I hope not then how am I supposed to finish this story! ) Hiei growled and started pulling away, but Jenna wouldn't let him. Jenna separated the kiss after a few more moments. Hiei breathed heavily, and pulled away from Jenna, but again Jenna wouldn't let him out of her hug. "Jenna....." He whispered, wanting his mate to release him or at least let him stand! Jenna let go allowing him to stand. Hiei smiled and picked her up, "I hate couches." Jenna just mumbled something and nudged against the mark on his neck. Hiei smiled, and jumped the staircase. He carried Jenna to his room. Once there they fell into a night of bliss. (A/N Jenna: TSUKI!!!!! How can you end it there!? grr......)

Tsuki and Yoko/Kurama

Tsuki woke up to her weight being shifted. Suddenly alert she started struggling. A familiar chuckle reached her ears. "Shhh. It's me, mate, Shhh." The deep voice reassured her. Tsuki stayed stiffened and opened her eyes. Golden ones stared back at her molten gold ones. Tsuki's widen before she realized whom it was she had jumped out of his arms and was growling. When she did realize whom it was she snarled and avoided his eyes. Yoko sighed. "STILL angry Tsuki?" he asked. Tsuki avoided his eyes; she wasn't saying anything unless Yoko bugged her about it, which he wouldn't. Yoko walked out the door and began to train ignoring Tsuki. Tsuki shrugged and began to meditate.

Hours later (A/N: Don't want to bore you people.)

Yoko sat beside Tsuki. "Tsuki?" he said. Tsuki didn't seem to hear him, for she made no noticeable motion. "Hey, Tsuki...?" he asked again. She whimpered, and clinched her fist. But other than that he made no motion that she had heard him. He shook her this time getting a bit worried for his mate. Tsuki's eyes snapped open revealing black orbs. "Tsuki?" he whispered still shaking her lightly. Tsuki whimpered and flung herself at Yoko hugging him tight as black tears rolled down her face. Yoko hugged her stroking her head trying to calm her. Tsuki sobbed in her mates' chest, she had just relived one of her worst memories, and it scared her. "What's wrong Koi?" he asked. Tsuki whimpered again, she didn't trust herself to speak; hopefully Yoko got the idea, and didn't take it the wrong way like he always did. Luckily Yoko was so worried about her he didn't really care. He just wanted her to stop crying. Tsuki's sobs subsided and she tried to pull away from Yoko, but sadly he wouldn't let her go. "Yoko?" "Hai?" he asked losing his grip so he could look at her. Tsuki avoided his eyes, "Are ......are you mad?" she asked, hesitation clear in her voice. Yoko smiled thinking of how cute she sounded. He nuzzled her hair. "No." He didn't know why but all of his anger seemed to vanish. Tsuki purred, "good." She said, standing she pulled him with her. Then she smirked, swiftly changing into her fox form she tackled him, yelping happily. Yoko smiled. "Glad to see you in higher spirits." He said stroking her fur. Tsuki yelped and licked him, sighing she got off and sat on the floor, while Yoko picked himself up. Purring she started to change into her humanoid form but found she couldn't. Her eyes widened as she yelped, trying to get Yoko's attention. He turned to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Tsuki growled and chased her tail, running around yelping angrily.

--- Damn stupid shit fucked up Kami forsaken rules!!!!—Tsuki cursed in her mind.

&What is it?&

Are you okay? 

The fox form of Tsuki turned and glared at Yoko.

---NO I'm NOT!!!!!! I can't change back!--- She mentally screamed at them.

&I'm leaving this to you Kurama&

With that Kurama replaced Yoko as Yoko left to sleep inside of his mind.

Kurama walked over to Tsuki's fox form trying to calm her. "Please calm down Tsuki. Please?" He pleaded. Tsuki nuzzled Kurama's face, she was mentally tired and didn't want to use a mind link. She hoped Kurama understood the gesture as an apologue. Luckily Kurama understood since he was more open-minded than Yoko. "I suppose you're tried?" he asked though it was more of a statement. Tsuki yawned her long canine fangs showing. Licking Kurama's cheek she settled down in his lap. He smiled at her rubbing her ears as she fell asleep. Tsuki purred in her sleep, snuggling closer to her mates' warm body. Kurama smiled and settled in for a mid-day rest.

Hiei and Jenna

Hiei woke up and glared at the sun. Slightly blushing, when he remembered what happened last night. Jenna snuggled closer to him in her sleep mumbling incoherent things. Hiei smiled running his fingers through Jenna's hair, leaning down he licked her ear, knowing that would wake her up. Jenna purred and opened an eye. "What?" she mumbled a bit groggy. Hiei smirked, "It's past noon." He answered. "So?" she replied curling up. Hiei continued to smirk as he leaned down as blew on her ear. "Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked. Jenna was quiet for a minute before a blush crossed her face. She still curled up more. "So? What dose that have to do with me getting up?" she asked glaring at him from under the covers. Pulling the covers down Hiei whispered again. "Well...we could get up...or have some fun?" he suggested. Jenna blushed once again and hopped out. Turning around she threw a pillow at him. "Hentai!" she yelled walking out. Hiei followed her; walking behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning against his mark on her neck. Licking it, he could feel the shivers that went down her spine. "Hiei..." she moaned, "Stop it." Hiei frowned. "No". "Why not?" she said. Hiei frowned as he licked and nibbled his mate's neck. "Because I don't want to." Hiei whined, nuzzling Jenna's hair, his arms tightening around Jenna's waist. Hiei released his mate only to turn her around and pull her into a passionate kiss. Jenna gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiei smiled. Jenna pulled out of the kiss giving Hiei a halfhearted glare. "We're never going to get any training done at this rate Hiei." Hiei nuzzled the side of her neck, "Not like we need to onna." Jenna sighed.' Dammit looks like I'm stuck' she thought. Hiei glared and released her, sensing she wasn't happy. "I'll be out training." She said but remembered she had to get dressed first so she went into her room. Hiei glared and walked out the house, he was dressed, and decided to start training. Jenna walked down stairs knowing that Hiei was probably angry with her. She yawned and walked outside wishing the sun wasn't so bright today. (A/n: Evil sun! Both hide un covers!) Hiei was warming up with his katana when Jenna finally reached the training area. "Want to spare?" she asked walking over to him holding both of her swords. Hiei sheathed his katana. "Hn" he replied. And with that the sparing match started.

Tsuki/Kurama

Botan came flying in on her oar and saw the two kitsunes asleep. She hopped off her oar and prodded Kurama with it. "Kurama-san Koenma would like to see you." She said. Kurama yawned opening his eyes to look up at Botan. "Alright." He said putting Tsuki on her bed and followed Botan out of the room. When the two left, Tsuki cracked open her eyes. Smirking she stretcher her front paws, jumping off the bed she transformed back into her humanoid form. But stopped in surprise, "Holy shit, that's weird." She mumbled, but shrugged it off. Sighing she changed into some different clothes and headed out of the room. Once in the hallway Tsuki spotted Botan. "Botan!" she called over to ferry girl. Who turned and smiled at Tsuki. "Hai Tsuki-san?" she answered and as stopped in front of the female kitsune. "Where did Kurama go?" she asked, looking at the pink-eyed spirit girl. "Oh, Koenma-sama asked Kurama-san if he would go check on Jenna-san and Hiei." She answered. "I was about to make a portal back to spirit world for him." She added as and after thought. Tsuki inwardly smirked. "No, please don't do that, Botan-san. I would rather not have him bothering my training if you know what I mean." She said, running her clawed hands through her bangs. Botan nodded though she didn't know why Tsuki didn't want Kurama there. But she wasn't about to question, Tsuki. Smiling she departed. Tsuki smiled, today was going to be peaceful!

END CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(a/n: Hello!!!.........How did you like the story? ...Well it was 21 pages so I hoped you liked it!. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be a lot on Tsuki's past, it is for those of you who are confused on how she fits in on the story. Tsuki

Ya! Writer's vacation for me! -Jenna

No you still have to help – Tsuki

Damn ...-Jenna

Shrugs Whatever, (to Jenna) (to readers)...Anyways, hope you don't mind the next chapter! And please review!

Ja!

KoorimeKitsuneLover9564


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!!!!!

A/N: the last chapter was long don't expect them all to be like that! Anywas, please Read and Review, on with the story!

Hiei and Jenna (and Kurama)

Hiei and Jenna had been sparing for about an hour now when they sensed Kurama coming toward them. Jenna stopped and looked in the direction where she sensed Kurama. "Why is he here?" she asked. Hiei halted as well. Shrugging he sheathed his katana and awaited the arrival of the fox. Moments later Kurama entered the clearing. He saw Hiei who was sporting a few cuts and a bruise on his shoulder and Jenna who looked tried. Kurama looked at Hiei and then to Jenna and then back again. "Hello, Koenma sent me to check on you but I see you are both fine, so I'll leave." He said. Usually Jenna would have told him to stay but she rather be alone with her mate. Kurama smiled to himself as he walked back, about half way between the house and where he found Jenna and Hiei he stopped. Opening his communicator he called Botan. "Moshi, Moshi?" came the response from his communicator. "Hello Botan. I'm ready to go back now." He said. "Ano.... Koenma said for you to stay there..." she replied lying for the first time in her life. Kurama looked skeptical. "Why did he request that?" he asked her, Botan promptly shrugged. "I have no idea." Kurama sighed, "Alright then." He said turning off his communicator. He started to walk back to Genkai's house.

Tsuki

Tsuki sighed as she walked into one of the more private training room. Sitting, yet again, on the floor she started to meditate. But something went wrong and she was thrown into her memories.

Flashback

A three-year-old Tsuki was running around playing with her grandmother, when he father called to her. Bowing to her grandmother she took off in search for her father. Once she found him she bowed and then hugged him. "Hai father?" she greeted, the man, or Aemoh frowned. "Tsuki, where were you?" he asked sternly, Tsuki stepped back. "I was playing with granny." She answered but avoided her eyes, knowing that she was supposed to be with him the whole day. Her father suddenly reached down and smacked her, drawing blood from where his claws had met with her check. "Dammit you brat, what did I tell you about running off?" he yelled, that was the first time she had seen her father react like that, but it wasn't the last.

End Flashback

Sweat dropped from Tsuki's head as she was thrown into another memory or nightmare.

Flashback (three years later) that means she is six...

Tsuki listen quietly listened to her mother and father fight, they had been doing that a lot lately. "Dammit you bitch I told you not to see that bastard ever again!" Aemoh yelled. "He is my friend nothing more! And watch your language your son might not be home but Tsuki is!!!" she screamed back. Tsuki cringed her sensitive ears, hating the harassment. Suddenly she heard a loud smacking sound and knew what had happened. Her father had just struck her mother; nothing else was going to happen.

End Flash back

Tsuki whimpered lightly, the next memory was worse.

With Kurama and Yoko.

An hour has passed and Jenna and Hiei still weren't home. They were loosing their mind with boredom then Yoko got a brilliant idea.

&Hey can't Jenna make portals like Tsuki?&

Kurama hit himself mentally for forgetting that.

Yes she can! 

With that they hopped off the couch and went out to find Jenna so they could go back to the Spirit world.

Hiei and Jenna again felt the fox's aura approaching them. Jenna growled annoyed by his presence. Hiei smirked and waited to the fox to show himself, Hiei didn't have to wait long. Kurama appeared in the clearing only seconds after the felt his aura. "Hello!" he greeted. "What is it Kurama?" Jenna asked trying not to should her annoyance. Kurama smiled. "Well I would like for you to make a me a portal please." He said. "A portal?" she asked curious. "To the spirit world." he said. "Fine. Going back to Tsuki?" She said grinning a bit. Kurama blushed a bit but didn't deny it. Jenna grinned and made a portal for him, while Hiei 'accidentally' shoved him in.

With Tsuki

Tsuki was whimpering, trying to pull out but found she couldn't. She had to sit there and watch her younger self-go through things she had already gone through.

Flashback (she is seven years old)

Tsuki cried out as Aemoh struck her again, she had long ago stopped calling him, father. Her back bleed from the lashing he was giving her. She couldn't remember why she was being beaten.

Out side Tsuki's mind

A huge black portal appeared outside Tsuki's door. Yoko Kurama fell though it and landed on his ass. He'd have to remember to get back at them for his bad landing. Getting up he brushed himself off and walked into the room. In the middle of the room he saw Tsuki sitting in a meditative pose. Yoko Kurama ran to her side when he heard the whimpers and whines. "Tsuki?!" he cried, shaking her, no response just more whimpers.

Yoko?! What are we going to do?! 

$ Dammit I don't know. Its something that is going on in her head.! #

Can't we go insides, I mean we have that mind link, that our mark creates... 

$ ..........Why didn't you just do that instead of freaking out?!!!!!$

Kurama ignored him and concentrated on Tsuki's mental wave links. Suddenly both He and Yoko were inside their mates mind, and the sight that they found wasn't pleasant.

Insides Tsuki's head

(a/n: Just to clear this up....Tsuki is inside her head and is watching all of this happen to her, its like she is watching a movie, a horrible one.. LoL...anyway and now Yoko and Kurama are going to be there to.)

Tsuki watched as her younger self took blow after blow from her 'father'. She was forced to watch this again, relive it again. And this time it was killing her. She hadn't wanted it then and she didn't want this now. Suddenly she felt the presence of her mate. Turning her head to him, for she could move much else, around she saw him, staring, but not at her, no he was staring at her memory. "Shit no...he isn't suppose to see.... no body was.... dammit." she mumbled as she felt his eyes return to her, and his presence get nearer. But she ignored it, he memory had drawn her attention again.

Yoko Kurama was shocked. He already knew how horrible Aemoh was but seeing and hearing it were two different things. The memory faded and left the older Tsuki and her mate alone. Yet Tsuki still couldn't move, "Must have something to do with being inside my own mind." she mumbled, then turned and glared at her mate. "Why are you here?" "Jenna made a portal for us." he said sitting next to her. "Then we saw you and was worried so.....we entered your mind." he paused before saying it afraid she would yell.

Tsuki glared, she was still in the same position her real body was, it seems the only thing she could move was her head. "Remind me later to kill Jenna." she said sarcastically, while looking ahead she felt another flashback coming.

Flashback

"Tsuki hurry run. Before your father gets home." urged a mid-aged woman. Tsuki stared at her mother, "That was the last time i saw her alive." she said a tear rolling down her cheek. Her mother had been sending her to some kitsune friends to train the younger version of Tsuki. Also so it would get Tsuki away from Aemoh. But Tsuki hadn't told her mother what Aemoh had done, just that he hurt her. Tsuki watched as her younger self ran and jumped into a portal, never to se her mother or grandmother again.

End Flashback

Tsuki stared at the fading picture, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't move or speak; temporally forgetting her mate was there she was lost. "Why are these memories coming back now?" she quietly asked herself. Yoko Kurama wrapped his arms around her. "Wish I knew." he mumbled into her hair.

Tsuki stared out into the black space of her mind. Sighing she tried to pull out, finding that she could indeed move again. "Here comes another one." she mumbled as she turned to face her memories. She leaned her head against Yoko Kurama's chest.

Flash back

(Tsuki is now 11 years old)

Thank you for everything Elder." bowed a eleven year old Tsuki. "Your welcome child. I'm glad your mother sent you to us. But hold before you leave." she replied, grasping the young kit's arm. "Yes ma'am?" Tsuki said as she waited for the elder to speak once again. "I have something to tell you. Do ye remember when ye asked about ye black tears?" The elder continued when she saw Tsuki nod. "Well, ye tears are black because of your father. Aemoh. He placed a curse on ye. That if ye should every mate that he could erase that mark by mating with ye himself. Your father is a crazed man child watch ye self." she warned as Tsuki fell into a portal leaving her in Makai.

End Flashback

Yoko Kurama looked down at Tsuki. "So that's why." he mumble quietly to himself. Tsuki glared at him, "Don't seem so worried mate!" she said glaring she knew what happened next, and sighed at least it wasn't a bad memory. Yoko Kurama blink. "Ah gomen." he said blushing. Yoko had been filling their thoughts with perverted things.

Tsuki lightly smacked his arm, sighing she turned back to her memory, this is where she would meet Jenna.

Flash Back

Tsuki was walking through the forest of Makai when she felt another aura. Curios she started to head in the direction it was coming from. She smiled to herself, when she came across a clearing there stood a huge castle. She smiled the aura was headed her way. A little Jenna came walking outside of the castle yet she was clutching the wall shaking. Her clothes bloodied and torn.

The younger Tsuki's eyes widen. "Oh my god." he mumbled and went over to the girl that only looked about a year younger than her self. "Hey are you okay? Do you need some help?" she asked, the younger form of Jenna, while grabbing the girl's unwounded arm to steady herself. Jenna's eyes widened and she began to struggle against Tsuki. "Let go! Are you with him?! That other kitsune?!" she hissed at Tsuki trying to claw her but stopped when the wound in her neck began to bleed again.

Tsuki smiled sweetly. "Shh..No it's okay. I'm not. I didn't know there were any other kitsunes in Makai. So calm down." Tsuki reassured the girl while examining her; she had a wound on her neck and a few bruises and scratches. "I'll help, if you let Me." she said, when the young hybrid stopped struggling. She looked up at Tsuki. "Alright. I'll trust you." she said meekly rubbing her neck trying to sooth the pain.

Tsuki smiled turned she kneeled down. "Get on my back I can get us somewhere safe faster this way." she ordered and waited for the girl to get on.

Once the girl was on she took off. "So what's yer name?" she asked, as she jumped through some trees. "Jenna.....and you?" she added.

Tsuki smiled. "Name's Tsuki, I'm a midnight, and silver kitsune. You are a dragon and fallen angel, yes?" she said, then saw a lake and sensed that there wasn't any demons around. Landing she kneeled again and waited for the girl to get off, and answer her statement. Jenna hopped of stumbling a bit. "Hai and thanks." she said giving Tsuki a warm smile.

Tsuki smiled, and then frowned. Jenna smelled of death and, something familiar, but Tsuki placed that at the back of her mind. Tsuki's face going blank she helped the girl clean herself, healing Jenna's neck she told Jena to bathe. "I have some extra clothes for you, and since your about my size they should fit." she said, and waited for her new friend to finish bathing. Jenna nodded and got out changing into the new clothes.

"Ano...what were you doing wandering around my house?" she asked looking at Tsuki.

Tsuki stared at the girl before her. "I felt your aura and went to see who it was. I was curious, because of my damn instincts to be curious." she answered, walking toward Jenna she smiled. "Your lucky everyone was slaughtered before you came. My family was very defensive of our land." said Jenna looking towards the ground.

Tsuki frowned and hugged her new friend. "Shh...Its okay. If you want you can travel with me now. I don't mind." she said and started to pull away from the young demon. Jenna looked up a smile on her face. She tackled Tsuki. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

Tsuki fell to the ground with an 'oufhmph!' Locking eyes with Jena she smiled. "Sure why not?" she said, getting up, rubbing her sore back. Jenna jumped up with more energy than she had shown since they meet. "Ya!" Tsuki smiled. "Come on Jenna-san. I want to get out of this area before night fall." she said, but quickly added as an after thought. "Unless you don't think you can travel tonight." she said, looking worriedly at her new companion. "I'm fine but, if you don't mind I want to spend one last night in my house even if it reeks. I doubt I'll be back for awhile anyway." she said looking at Tsuki.

Tsuki smiled. "Sure, did you burry your people yet? If not I can help you do that." she said and they started walking back toward Jenna's home. "No not yet." she said following Tsuki nodded. "Okay then we will do that." she said, as they walked quietly through the forest of Makai. When they reached the castle Tsuki followed Jenna through the maze of hallways. She was used to bad smells so it didn't bother her that much. When they reached the main hall there was three dead bodies. An older woman and a man and a younger child but older than Tsuki. "I suppose we'll start with them." Jenna mumbled picking up the male child.

Tsuki nodded and picked up the woman, whose throat was slit. Tsuki growled when her felt blood pouring on her back. "Yuck." she mumbled and following Jenna out the house, using her plant abilities to carry the male adult at the same time. Jenna led her outside where the garden and two other bodies were located. "We'll bury them here in the garden." she said putting the boy down and moved over to the other bodies lying on the ground. She dragged them over biting her lip. Tsuki could see she was trying not to cry.

Tsuki put the woman and the man down and helped Jenna carry the bodies. "You loved these two the most didn't you?" she asked, as she started burring the two adults she had carried out to the garden. Jenna nodded. "They were more like my parents then they were." she said looking at the people Tsuki was burying. "They were my sister and her lover." she whispered as she pushed some hair out of her sisters face fondly. Even with her neck disfigured Jenna's sister still held a unique beauty.

Tsuki nodded, and said no more; Jenna was lost in her thoughts. Tsuki huffed as she finished burring the dead adult and the boy. She had dug a huge hole for Jenna to put both her sister and her lover together. "Do you want to burry them or do you want me to help?" she asked, the first time she had spoken in about an hour. Jenna snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. "Iie I'll do It." she said placing the two people in their grave. "Ano...Tsuki-chan may I ask you something?" she said pushing dirt on top of the bodies.

Tsuki nodded, as she stretched bones popping in her back. Jenna sat next to her. "What about your family?" she asked.

Tsuki froze, and didn't say anything for a long time. "A father, well step-father anyways. I had a mother a half-brother and a grandmother." she said and paused. Then started again. "My mother sent me away to Makai to train, because me step-father beat me. I don't know if they are alive or dead, though I am starting to doubt my mom and gran survived." she said and stared up ant the setting sun. "I see. Well come on I'll show you where we can sleep." she said walking into the castle. Tsuki silently followed Jenna, both deep in their own thoughts. Suddenly Jenna hugged again Tsuki almost knocking her down. "Hey Tsuki-chan. If we are going to be traveling together now can I call you aneue?"

Tsuki braced herself against the wall, "C-can't b-breathe." she stuttered, Jenna was cutting off her lungs. Jenna let go but still stared at Tsuki waiting for an answer. Tsuki put her hand to her chest and breathed deeply. "Okay, now what was your question? Sorry I didn't catch it the first time." she said looking at the girl that had now tackled her Twice! Jenna sighed, "I asked if you would be my aneue! We are going to be traveling together anyway," she said.

Tsuki smiled playfully. "Well now...If you called me that, what would that make you, to me?.... Hmm...." she said putting her clawed finger to her chin, "thinking". "I guess that would make you my imoto, ne?" she said smiling down at the girl, "Well then I guess its okay. I would love to be your older sister, Jenna." Jenna smiled brightly and continued to walk down the hall. Tsuki shook her head and caught up with her imoto.

End Flashback

Yoko Kurama looked at Tsuki. "You were very Kawaii as a kid." he said teasingly. She knew that comment was mostly Yoko.

Tsuki shook her head, "Oh? What kid? I never was a kid?" she said getting up. Stretching her back popped. She laughed. "Man something never changes. Now if you would ever so kindly........ GET out of my mind!!!!!!!!" she finished yelling and shoving Yoko Kurama's soul/mind out of hers and into their own body. Once her was gone she sighed and started to come out of her trance. Yoko Kurama was laying on the ground. They had fallen over at the shock of being thrown out of her mind. "You could have been a bit more gentle" he mumbled rubbing his head.

Tsuki opened her eyes and glared. "Oh? I'm terribly sorry. The last person that hacked inside my brain tried to kill me. What did you expect, a warm welcome with open arms?" she gritted out, while standing, but sadly she lost her balance. Her legs had fallen asleep from sitting for so long.

Tsuki yelped and closed her eyes waiting for the impact. Yoko Kurama caught her though before she hit the ground. "Maybe." he said helping her up.

Tsuki sighed, holding on to Yoko Kurama "You would." she mumbled through his shirt. "Now that you know all about me, your stuck." she said, though a playful note entered her voice.

Yoko Kurama smiled. "Oh really?" he asked grinning. Tsuki pulled back and looked cautiously at him. "Yes." she said, her voice just as playful as before. Tsuki felt Yoko's hand running up and down her back. She eyes widened. "Hentai." she mumbled as she lightly hit his hand.

Yoko Kurama just chuckled glad she wasn't so sad now. Tsuki glared, but suddenly kissed him, catching Yoko Kurama off guard. : As Yoko Kurama started reacting to the kiss Tsuki pulled away. Yoko Kurama blinked looking at Tsuki a bit confused.

Tsuki smiled, "What?" she said innocently. They glared at her. 'She's teasing us!' they thought but then his glared turned into a grin. Tsuki kept her innocent smile wondering what her mates were thinking. Tsuki started walking away, her smile still in place. It seemed her mate wasn't going to go any further with anything. Tsuki stopped when she felt arms wrapping around her waist. "It's not nice to tease people." he whispered in Tsuki's ear. Tsuki smiled, "Oh? Its not nice to felt up on your mate if you don't intend to take it further." she counter, feeling Yoko's heart rate increase. He grinned "And who says I don't?" he asked licking her mark.

Tsuki smiled, "Because you never try to." she said, suppressing a shiver that Yoko was causing. Tsuki purred and pulled out of his arms. "Well good night." she said, and shoved him out the door. "Hey! Where do I sleep?!' he said knocking on the door.

Botan came down the hall and saw Yoko banging on Tsuki's door. "Yoko-san? I'm sorry but there is no more room, Koenma has guest." she said and bowed, then turned and walked off.

Yoko sighed and curled up outside of Tsuki's door. 'You will pay for this Tsuki...' he thought.

Tsuki was just about to get in bed when she heard Botan say that there was no more room. "Dammit" she mumbled and walked back to her door. Yanking it open Yoko fell over, for he had been leaning on the door. Yoko looked up at her and winked. "So decided finally let me in ne? Must have missed me." he laughed.

Tsuki sighed; she was tempted to close the door on his head. "Get in before I change my mind, ya Hentai." she said. Yoko smiled and got up walking inside.

Once Tsuki closed the door she was met with Kurama. "Uh.....never mind I'm not asking." she said, kissing Kurama on the cheek she walked over to her bed. Sitting she waited to see what Kurama was going to do. Kurama smiled and sat down with her, "Hello Tsuki." he said, reaching up and cupping her cheek. Tsuki smiled, leaning over she kissed him. "Not 'hello' Kurama, good night. Come on I'm sleepy." she said, lying down, the bed was huge, big enough for four people! Kurama lay next to her smiling. "Good night then." he said wrapping his arms around her waist falling asleep.

Tsuki smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kuroichigo- blackberry

Kyandi- candy

It had been a few weeks, and Tsuki and Kurama had just left Koenma's. They had entered the house to find Hiei and Jenna still out training. So they decided to go find them.

Jenna/Hiei

Hiei was sitting against a tree with Jenna's head on his lap. They had finished training a while ago and Jenna said that they should rest for a while.

Jenna hummed lightly, she could fell Hiei's hand in her hair. For some reason Hiei always ran his hands through her hair, though sometimes she didn't think he actually knew he was doing it. Jenna smiled, vaguely wandering when Tsuki and Kurama were coming back. Hiei growled, he felt the presences of the kitsunes and didn't want them back yet. Jenna heard the growl and looked up toward her mate's face. "Kyandi-kun?"

Hiei twitched hearing the new nickname Jenna had given him. He wondered how long she was going to call him that. "The Kitsune's are back." he said pulling her to him so she was sitting in his lap.

Jenna sighed. "...Tsuki-onee-chan always did ruin my fun" she mumbled as she too felt her sister's aura nearing. Though something was different about it, she couldn't place it but something had happened to Tsuki, good or bad Jenna didn't know.

Tsuki/Kurama (a few minutes earlier)

Tsuki walked out of the portal Kurama following right behind her. When it closed she relaxed, letting her youki spread she searched for her sister. Smirking she found her, and Hiei. "Come on Kurama I found them," she mumbled and took off, her mate just behind her.

Kurama sighed, after him and Yoko finding out about her past she had been kind stiff lately. It was driving Yoko up the wall and frustrating the hell out of him.

Tsuki sighed, she knew she was driving her mate crazy but she was anxious to see Jenna she wanted to talk with her. Slowing they neared the clearing the Jenna and Hiei were in. Jenna appeared in front of Tsuki. Curiosity had gotten to her. She wanted to know what was wrong with her sister.

Tsuki blinked at Jenna's sudden movements. "Ohayo Jenna-imoto." she greeted surprising Hiei and Jenna quiet a bit. Jenna smiled; while Kurama went over to Hiei. : "Ohayo." Jenna said giving her and what's wrong?' look.

Tsuki blanched, she hated it when Jenna read her like that. Smiling she signaled for her sister to follow her.

--Come on I don't want to talk around the boys.--- she explained mentally, while walking away. Jenna grinned again reading the kitsune's emotions. She nodded following Tsuki.

Once they were out of their mates' hearing range Tsuki turned to her "adopted" sister, she face as serious and hard as stone. "Jenna." She started but paused she wasn't sure how to say this. The demoness took a seat on the forest floor staring up at her partner. "What is it Tsuki?" she asked not liking the look on her face.

Tsuki shook her head and at with her friend. "Kurama...Yoko knows about my past. I was having a memory lapse and they entered my mind and saw.... most of it." she said, pausing she waited for Jenna's reaction. Jenna got up brushing off her pants. She straightened up looking at Tsuki. Her face held an indifferent look on it. "So?" she asked. "Is it a bad thing?". Tsuki rolled her eyes. "No Jenna-imoto of course not." She replied sarcastically. Taking a deep breath she continued "No really its not, but I …..for some reason wanted to tell ya. Really nothing is wrong except for the fact…….ano….." she mumbled, not knowing the right wording for what she wanted to say. Shaking her head she too stood. "Never mind Jenna it's nothing." She finished with a cold tone and walked away.

Jenna grabbed her arm. "What is it? What fact?" she asked tightening her grip though not enough to hurt Tsuki.

Tsuki glared. "Nothing, we just aren't acting like we used to and I was wandering if it had something to do with me? Or was it something to do with having mates?" she said glared off toward the direction their mates were located. Jenna recoiled her hand and squatted down taking an interest in the grass. "Maybe. I always feared we'd drift apart. I guess it just might happen." Jenna whispered to the ground.

Tsuki growled walking over to her sister she smacked her, over her head not on any skin. "Yeah and our mates' will suddenly became gay Jenna. If we both recognize the problem then it won't happen. Now what are we going to do about the drifting though?" she mused, acting as though she hadn't even hit Jenna. Jenna snorted continuing to fiddle with a piece of grass. "I did once hear a rumor that they were gay from Botan when we first meet the Spirit Detectives. As for our drifting I don't know." she said laughing to herself. Tsuki laughed. "Yes I heard that too. But as for us drifting apart. Hmm........" Tsuki thought for a moment then smirked, a dangerous smirk if you were on the receiving end. Jenna looked up and grinned. "Oh so you have a plan?" she asked.

Tsuki nodded. "Yup. And it involves dye and our mates' can you guess it?" she smirked. The purple haired demoness jumped up excitedly. Her grin widening. "What color?"

"Hmm...Pink for yours.... and...Hmm....BLACK for mine!" she cheered, she smirk going into a full blow smile. "Now we need an idea for how to do this. Hmm and my mate will have to be in half mode or we wont get both. Hmm...And Hiei is rather fast, and with his jagon.....hmm…...I guess I'll have to come up with some spells.... hm" Tsuki continued to muse aloud to herself. "Don't worry so much. I can basically counter anything Hiei could try." she said.

Tsuki nodded. Thinking a moment more she blinked. "I forgot. Yoko said you and I were Kawaii chibies." she added. "Nani?! I'm no chibi!" Jenna said sending a death glare in the male kitsune's direction. She smiled sensing her glare hit it's mark when she felt Yoko squirm. Tsuki laughed patting her sister on her shoulder she froze. "Ano...Jenna.....?" she mumbled replacing her hand back to her side. Tsuki forced her eyes on a tree root. Jenna shifted her gaze to the tree root wondering what her sister was looking at.

Tsuki sighed. "Jenna....I was wandering.....umm...you know that ritual we did? You know the "bonding " one? Well since we....ano....well......I was wandering if you would want to actually "adopt" each other as a sister!" she finally blurted out, and continued to stare at the tree root in embarrassment. Jenna blinked staring at Tsuki before falling to the ground laughing. "Aneue! Of course I'd love to be officially sisters! No need to be embarrassed." she said finally able to stop laughing.

Tsuki growled and glared death at her 'sister'. "Jenna-imoto-chan I if didn't love you so much I'd kill ya. Oh wait I can kill you. Then bring you back to life with my sword." she finished smirking at her sister evilly. Jenna jumped back her eyes wide. "Don't you dare." she said ready to run for it if necessary. One thing she had learned about Tsuki was to NEVER underestimate her.

Tsuki smirked. "Why Jenna why would I do that?" she whispered and disappeared, reappearing behind Jenna she grabbed her sister's neck. "Why dare do something when you can something?" she whispered in Jenna's ear and released her sister smirking evilly, and jumped back, putting a good 10 feet in-between her and Jenna. Jenna glared at Tsuki. Like hell she was going to be intimidated. "If your going to be like this I don't think I would like you as my sister." she said.

Tsuki shook her head. "Gomen Jenna. But you face was priceless." she giggled. Calming her self her face grew serious. "I truly am sorry I didn't mean to scare ya." she said, and walked off, though not toward the guys or the house, just somewhere.

Jenna knew she could follow, if Tsuki just left abruptly and didn't say good-bye it meant she was allowed to follow. "It's okay. Where are you going?" Jenna asked running up next to her.

Tsuki glazed at her from her corner of her eye. Shrugging she put her hands in her pocket, then smiled. "Stage one, worry the guys shit less. Make sure you are masking your scent as we walked, also mask your aura." she commanded. Jenna nodded smiling at the image of a freaked out Kyandi-kun. Tsuki smiled. This was going to be a fun week. "Kyandi-kun?" she questioned. Jenna grinned. "It will truly be a fitting nickname after he's dyed."

Tsuki laughed merrily. "Yes I think I'll call mine 'Kuroichigo'...for I am dyeing him/them black." she replied. They walked in silence when they noticed that it was getting darker. "Why don't we go get some more hair dye?" Tsuki suddenly suggested. "Good idea. Kyandi-kun destroyed all of the pink so we do need more." she said agreeing with Tsuki.

Tsuki giggled. "I figured as much. Come on I know for a fact that there is a CVS right up the street." she said and started to run. Jenna followed wondering when Kyandi-kun and Kuroichigo would notice that they had left.

Hiei/Kurama

Both Hiei and Kurama glazed at the spot that the girls had just stood in. Shrugging Kurama sat, he had expected that Tsuki would go straight to Jenna when they got back. Looking at his long time friend he smiled. "So Hiei have fun? I hope you didn't over exert your self laughing." the male kitsune said, sarcasm seeping from his voice. Hiei grinned in return "Oh no. I just hope you didn't break anything. Tsuki would have had my head."

Kurama smiled. "As a matter of fact Tsuki is probably seeking revenge on Jenna now. Then she will most likely come after you." he said off handly. Kurama looked at the sky, three more weeks. Until they fought Aemoh. He heard Hiei growl at the 'Tsuki seeking revenge on Jenna comment' yet Hiei stayed silent.

Kurama smiled. " I was joking. If anything she just made Jenna spar with her.........but sometimes I wander if that isn't torture in it's self. Tsuki is a hard one to train with, even Yoko thinks so." Kurama admitted. Hiei smirked. "True their both pretty tough ne?" he said proud of his mate's strength.

Kurama nodded. "Yes they are. But what do you expect? They, like you and I have had difficult past, if not harder. Jenna lost everyone she loved right before her eyes. Tsuki was beaten, abused and so forth and they both are twisted with Aemoh." sighing Kurama paused, "Tsuki still believes it's her fault I know she does. And to tell you the truth Hiei I can see how she would think that, and how she could be right." Shaking his head Kurama again looked to the sky. "But on a lighter note......What did you and Jenna do?" he asked though his eyes were gold, and not Kurama's green. Hiei's face became tinted pink by Kurama's question. "Hn." he said looking where the girls were.

Kurama and Yoko both chuckled. "I see. " raising the two soul led kitsunes yawned it was dark. "Hmmm....I wander were the girls are?" he asked aloud. Hiei blinked and noticed that they had gone. "Should we go look for them?" he asked.

Kurama blinked. "Go look for-...Shit!" Kurama said, realizing that Tsuki and Jenna had disappeared. "This isn't good." he mumbled and tried locating them. Sighing he rubbed his tempers, Yoko was screaming. "Dammit they did it again!" he mumbled. "They must be up to something." Hiei mumbled wondering what torture Jenna was going to try and put him through.

Kurama sighed. "Do you want to go look for them? Knowing Tsuki it will be near impossible to find a lead." he said, waiting for his Koorime friend to respond. "No. They'll come back to the house sometime. We'll wait for them there." he said beginning to walk towards the temple.

Kurama shrugged. Yoko Shut-up. You heard Hiei. Kurama commanded his other half. #$ I will not What if she does something stupid! I will not lose her just because you don't think anything will happened.$# Yoko argued. Kurama sighed as he followed Hiei. She wouldn't do that. Especially not now. Remember she promised. That seemed to shut the Kitsune spirit up for the time being.

Jenna and Tsuki

They walked out of the CVS with about ten bags each, all containing hair dye. Tsuki sighed. "Imoto I don't think we will need this much." she said as they walked back to Genkai's. "Oh but I plan to make SURE that my Kyandi-kun is completely pink besides if he catches on soon enough he might destroy it again." she said.

Tsuki smiled faintly. But sighed when she thought of her mates. " Kuroichigo, is probably having a fit, both sides of him." she said, but stop and got into a fighting stance. "Jenna.......Aemoh." she whispered to her sister. 'Crap. Always showing up when he's least wanted.' thought Jenna also preparing to fight.

Tsuki dropped her bags and tossed Jenna Sensugia. "Imoto it's yours." she said and charged at the on coming demons. She left a shocked Jenna behind.

Jenna gazed down upon her new sword. Many thoughts passed through her head, she was thankful to be given such a precious thing but.....why? She was knocked out of her musings when a fist almost collided with her head. She had moved at the last minute and slammed the sword, still in its scabbard, into the demon's head. She smirked satisfied when she heard a loud crack followed by the thud of a dead body. Death filled her senses as her smirk grew. She had only regained her demonic powers a while ago. She still resented falling into his trap and was sure as hell to make him along with his lackeys pay for it.

Tsuki was fighting with Aemoh, she was glad she had set up and barrier so that no human could interfere. Growling she lashed out at the man, but she knew it wasn't him it was a puppet. Growling again she used her hell fires and burned him, something felt from the burning body. Tsuki walked over and picked it up, but as soon as she did she regretted it. It was a picture of herself as a young child. Written on the back was, 'I will soon come to collect what is rightfully mine'. Tsuki growled but was terrified, She knew what it meant and it scared her, for once in her life she was scared shitless. Jenna finished off the rest of the demons and walked over to Tsuki. " You okay?" she asked reading her fear.

Tsuki shredded the note and burned it. Falling to her kneels Tsuki broke down, again, and cried. But for the first time, it was for her own self and not about something she had done. "N-no...." Jenna knelt down and gave her sister a hug placing her head on Tsuki's. Tears welt up in her own eyes, Her sisters emotions taking an effect on her. She sighed and lifted Tsuki up by her arm. "Tsuki we should go home before they start to worry."

Tsuki nodded and dried her face, grabbing the bags she turned to Jenna. "I have never told you about my past, I think its time I did." and with that she started up the long staircase that was Genkai's

The purple haired demoness stood there for a moment watching her companion with a sad look in her eyes before turning around and whisking away the decaying corpses with her wind. Then walking calmly up the stairs following Tsuki.

Tsuki walked up thinking of a way to tell her sister things she had never told her before. Should she? Yes Jenna had a right to know. Didn't she? Tsuki sighed, concentrating on their bags she teleported them to her secret stashing place. A place only Jenna and herself could go to.

They walked in to see two annoyed looking demons sitting in the den glaring at them. Aww. Tsuki I think they missed us. A small grin appeared on Jenna's face before she sat down next to Hiei and nuzzled his neck. Tsuki nodded and looked at her mate, he was more than peeved. She looked at him with sad eyes and he immediately calmed, making Tsuki smile. Walking over she sat down next to her mate, snuggling into his chest she purred. Yoko grinned as she purred his bad mood gone instantly. He stroked her head asking where they had been

Tsuki tensed, not wanting to answer that. He growled lightly at her silence but didn't pry. Though he wanted to immensely. Kurama wouldn't let him force their mate if she didn't want to tell.

Tsuki looked at him, "Ask Jenna." she said and snuggled more into him. Jenna perked up at the sound of her name. She gave Tsuki a 'hell no' look. Tell him yourself! she growled in Tsuki's mind before turning her attention back to Hiei would was still a bit angry with her for ditching him.

Tsuki growled and glared at her sister. "Fine" she mumbled. Looking at a growling Yoko she sighed. "We were ambushed by Aemoh." His eyes narrowed and his growl became more audible.

Tsuki backed up from her mate, her fear suddenly creeping over her again. Though it wasn't visible Jenna knew what was wrong. Jenna left going upstairs dragging Tsuki with her. "We're going to bed. Night!" she called from the second story.

Tsuki sighed gratefully, looking at her sister she smiled. Thanks." She replied with a grin. "So," she said the grin leaving her face "You were going to tell me about you past?"

Tsuki blinked and sighed, "Yeah come on." she dragged her sister into her room. Once they were sitting she proceed to tell her everything. ".......And that's when ...Aemoh cursed me and raped me." she finished her long winded explanation of her life. Her sister sat there a blank look on her face. She simply got up and left. Before she closed the door Tsuki heard a whispered thanks from her. Truthfully Jenna had already known some about Tsuki's past more than she showed anyway. Most of what she had heard she knew already but it was important that she told her. It was a sign of trust to Jenna.

Tsuki lay back on the bed. Sleep over coming her, she hadn't told Jenna what the note was Kuso. Waking back up she called mentally to her sister.

-------DRAGON!!!!—

Ow...what? You didn't have to yell. Trying to give me a headache?

---Gomen but I didn't tell ya what the note said and I thought you would want to know-

Oh well go on.

----Aemoh is coming to get me...in over words kidnap me----

...Are you worried?

---........ Yes and no-----

Well as much sense as that makes I need you to be more specific.

----- Yes I am afraid because of what the note means, but then again I'm not because there is no way he can get to me with out killing one or more of us first……---

I see. Well goodnight Aneue

---Good night imoto---- with that Tsuki shut the mental link she and Jenna had, sighing she flopped down on her bed.

Tsuki awake a few hours before dawn. Stretching, she sighed quietly. The boys had slept down stairs last night. Which made the female Kitsune grin evilly, dye time. Easing out of her door she went into her sisters'. Jenna was asleep; walking over she gentle shook the hybrid dragon. The hybrids only response was a low growl and a groggy swat at Tsuki's head.

Tsuki dodged. --Dammit you fucking lazy ass dragon wake UP!!!!!--- she screamed the last part mentally. Jenna shot up and smacked Tsuki with a pillow. DAMN IT!!! Don't yell! After her mental shout she flopped back down with a groan. "What is it?" she mumbled not wanting to get up.

Tsuki glared at her sister, breathing deeply she calmed down. --I was wondering if you wanted to dye the boys today. They are both still asleep----

I'm kind of worried. They will certainly want revenge and I'm a bit curious about what they would do.

---Hiei will do one of two things. A) Not talk to you, until you make it up to him. Or B) Train you to death......Now my mate...(Tsuki blushed faintly) ...teh---she ended. Jenna shook with silent laughter imaging what Tsuki would have to do to make it up to her mate. Tsuki glared, but shrugged it off. Making sure the dye was ready she motioned for Jenna to follow her into the living room. There they found two sleeping demons. Kurama was half in control, making Tsuki's job easier. Jenna went over to her sleeping Hiei and watched him. She almost felt bad. She smiled to her self 'Almost, just almost.' she thought.

Tsuki watched Jenna for a moment before walking over to her mate. With the black dye in hand, she waited for Jenna to signal she was ready. She received a nod from her signaling she was ready.

Tsuki smirked. ----On the count of three...One....Two....THREE!!!!--- With that they both poured the dye on top pf their mates. Affectively coloring Hiei pink and Yoko Kurama black. Yoko Kurama jumped up yelping as the dye was poured onto them. They looked around frantically until they saw their mate, Jenna, and...........a pink Hiei. They stared before laughing and then stopping instantly noticing that she must have done something to them as well. Looked at their hands they noticed their skin was now black. "TSUKI!!!" they yelled glaring at her.

By then Tsuki and Jenna had made a break for it, "Jenna want to try a portal?" Tsuki asked as they ran out the door and into the forest of Genkai's. "If we want to live I think we should."

Tsuki nodded, glaring at the woods a head of them a red portal appeared. Both females jumped inside. The portal quickly transported the two to Tsuki's secret spot. The one she had taken Yoko to before, sighing Tsuki smiled. Their mate's wouldn't be able to find them because of the magic that surrounded this place. No one could find them. Jenna had been here once, but she had never seen another place but the great Oak tree. Tsuki just didn't allow wandering in her forest. Jenna laid down on the grass chuckling. "So when do you think we'll be able to go back?"

Tsuki lay down in the tree branches. "I'd give then enough time to get the dye out......Crap! I used permanent dye!" Tsuki shot up fast cursing. Jenna just laughed more rolling onto her stomach.

Tsuki glared and the grass grew around her, trapping Jenna to the ground. At this Tsuki laughed. Her sister ripped apart the grass and growled. "That's not funny." she mumbled

Tsuki snickered as the grass grew back. Sighing she watched as it started tickling her sister. The plants around her forest had minds of their own, and they only seemed to like Jenna and herself. Tsuki smiled she missed this place. "Hey make them stop." Jenna gasped through her giggles.

Tsuki smiled, waving her hands the plants went back to being dormant. They just sat there in silence enjoying the serenity beforeJenna spoke up. "So.... you used permanent dye?" she asked looking up at Tsuki.

"Teh", was all the response that Jenna earned from her sister. After another moment of silence Tsuki spoke up, "One we never made our sister bond official and two the boys are nearing." "Darn. Didn't think they'd find us so fast." Jenna mumbled.

Tsuki nodded jumping down from her perched she crouched down next to her sister. "Hiei got the dye out. But My mates are freaking pissed." she mumbled her eyes distant; she was listening to the plants that were around their mates at the time. Blinking she smiled. Grabbing Jenna's arm she jumped up into the tree, there she placed a barrier around them. Turning to her sister she motioned for her to be silent. Jenna gave a nod and looked down to see a barely tinted pink Hiei and a very pissed off black kitsune.

Tsuki smirked. Her mate was so pissed, not for just the dye but for running off again. Hiei was pissed as well and for the same reasons. Tsuki had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing. Next to her Jenna was having the same problem. I always knew Hiei would look good pink.

---I know and doesn't Kurama look lovely in black? I knew I needed to change my mates' wardrobe-- she mentally laughed, not being able to take it anymore. A few minutes later their mates left not being able to find them. Jenna jumped down and fell to her knees laughing.

Tsuki followed suit, laughing until her sides hurt. "Man....Laugh..Now I ...laugh..Know why...laugh…you do.... giggle this!" Jenna took a gulp of air calming her self down. She smiled. "Well should we be getting back?"

Tsuki smiled. "You go ahead. I want to stay in my forest for a while." she said and stretched, walking deeper into her forest. "Oh and Jenna? Make a portal out, I don't like people knowing the entrance to my Forest. Even the boys used on to get here." She nodded creating a portal. "Don't stay out to late or I'll send Yoko Kurama after you." she warned teasingly before jumping to the portal.

Tsuki smiled. But once Jenna's presence was gone she immediately frowned. "Come " she said it with a sneer. Looking at the shadow that was like an identical twin to her brother. "Why Cectpa, don't you want me here?" the figured questioned playfully, stepping out of the shadows was her brother, or something like him. Jenna teleported into her room a bit surprised to see Hiei sitting on her bed. "Ano.... Hey Hiei." she said smiling. He still looked pissed.

"Onna..." was his only warning before he ran at her, pining her against the wall he smirked. "You are in big trouble." "Really?" she asked innocently.

Hiei growled, licking her neck he bit her. "Yes". Jenna growled lightly. 'Guess I'm not going to be trained to death.' she thought. Stepping back Hiei glared at his mate. "Come onna." he demanded dragging her out the house. And toward the, training field.

Jenna groaned. 'Crap. Thought to soon.' "You know Kyandi-kun you do look good in pink. It brings out your eyes." she said in high girly voice.

Hiei growled turning to his mate he bit her lip. Now with a bleeding lip he continued to drag his mate to her doom. Jenna grinned and licked her lips tasting her blood. "Now that wasn't very nice Kyandi-kun." she whimpered. She knew he was going to kill her but hey might as well die happy and laughing than miserable and glaring.

Hiei turned to her, they had reached a clearing but instead of an emotionless mask or one of anger his face looked worried. "Onna where is your sister?" he asked, he was worried, though he didn't like admitting it he treated Tsuki as a sister. The fox had just informed him the Tsuki had never come back. "In her forest? why?" she asked also becoming worried.

"You got back thirty minutes ago don't you think she would have come back by now?" Hiei asked, his eyes narrowing, had the onna kitsune done something stupid?

With Tsuki

She and her supposed "brother" had started fighting. It turned out to actually be him. But under Aemoh's control. Tsuki cried as she slashed out at him, Her ribs were all cracked and she had a claw mark on her forehead. Her brother had a broken arm and a bruised up face. "Dammit die!" screamed Cohune's hoarse voice.

Jenna and Hiei

Jenna sighed knowing what was probably going on with Tsuki. "Go send Yoko after her if you would Hiei." she mumbled sitting down. When he left she looked down at the glowing scar upon her hand. Curling up she prayed Tsuki would be all right. 'I guess this means they'll be coming back as well sometime. Damn.' she thought biting onto her hands to ease her nerves or at least to make her stop shaking.

With Tsuki

Tsuki coughed up blood as her brother punched her in the stomach she smirked, insanely. She was going to let him kill her Aemoh would die then. Conhue had one tear drop from his eye as he brought down his sword on his sisters head. Tsuki blocked it, she might let him kill her but that was only when she could no longer move, she wasn't THAT suicidal! Smirking she pulled out five silver roses. Charging them with her chi she threw them at Conhue. They exploded on impact. Yoko arrived to see Tsuki still engaged in battle. He growled smelling her blood.

Tsuki slashed out again her hand engulfed with black fires, her brother smiled as he fell to the ground, dead. Tsuki cried, not sensing Yoko, she fell to the ground. Her rushed over and enveloped her in a hug. "Koi.." he whispered.

Tsuki turned weakly to him, she had lost a lot of blood, Tsuki was going to die. "Koishii......Kuroichigo-kun....." she whispered weakly as her breathing started to slow. His ears went down sadly. 'No, no, no, no, no.." he kept repeating in his head before he got an idea. "Koi...what about that sword you have?" he asked hopefully.

Tsuki closed her eyes.".... Imoto......jen..na..." she whispered taking a staggered breath. He picked her up and rushed off to get Jenna. Luckily Jenna had returned and was sitting on the couch waiting for them.

Tsuki felt her mates moving her; she was trying to hold on. ---Mates?—

They didn't answer they just stopped. She heard Jenna chuckle and say how she was smart to haven given her the sword.

Tsuki growled that it was soft and not affective. --Damn you all to hell-- she mumbled mentally, and then died. Jenna revived her with the sword though shaking her head. 'Such bad language Tsuki.' she thought.

Tsuki shot up and slapped Jenna hard on the face. Lowering her hand she growled. She eyes flashed dangerously. "Jenna, damn it are you trying to shatter me soul?!" the female kitsune screamed, though you could clearly see she wasn't anger but scared shitless. "I swear as much as I used that sword on you, you would think you would know who to use the damn thing." she mumbled and growled as her mate glared at her. Jenna blinked before her amused smile reappeared. She patted Tsuki on the head. "Calm down. Was it your brother?" she asked.

Tsuki snarled at her in a different language, one that Jenna seemed to understand, but their mate's didn't. Tsuki turned grabbing Jenna she dragged her out of the house Sensugia in one hand Jenna's arm in the other. All the while scolding her in their own language. Yoko stood there baffled but all the same he was relived to see her alive.

Two seconds later Tsuki came back and pecked him on the cheek then looked over to Hiei, and started walking out. "Come on you two, we are training." she called over her shoulder. Jenna was sitting on the training field waiting for them. She rubbed her ears Tsuki's yells had left a ringing in her ears.

Tsuki smirked, making then newly Kurama gulp. 'Crap' both he and Jenna thought at the same time. "Okay lets pair off, Jenna and Kurama you two spar and I'll spar with Hiei." Tsuki ordered, and waited for the protests to begin, she didn't wait long.

Jenna was the first to stop and gave her a curious look. "I though you'd want to kick the crap outta him not have me do it for you." she said earning a glare from Kurama.

Tsuki smiled. "We always pair up with our mates and there for know each others moves. But I thought a change was in order seeing as how I have never spared with Hiei and you with Kurama we will not know what to expect. Makes for a better fight." she finished in an insane smile. Tsuki truly loved fights. Jenna returned her smile with a grin. "All right but don't hurt my Kyandi-kun too much and I'll promise the same for Kurama." she said agreeing to Tsuki's proposition. Kurama stood there and sighed. "I guess." he mumbled knowing not to disagree with his mate.

Hiei snorted and backed away from the kitsune. Jenna and Kurama sat on the sidelines. Tsuki quirked and eyebrow. "I guess this means were you are watching?" shrugging she got into a fighting stance. "Oh and Jenna its Kuroichigo-kun not Kurama" with that said that battle started. Jenna grinned "Oh yes I suppose so. Still haven't gotten that dye out yet have you?" she asked Kurama a glint of amusement in her eye. 'Oh she's going to pay for that comment.' Kurama and Yoko thought not replying to Jenna's question.

Tsuki dodged, and blocked with her sword, Hiei was slow. But he wasn't using his full speed so Tsuki decided to push him into it. Suddenly she started to attack, making Hiei go on the defensive, unless he went faster she would beat him. Tsuki smirked, 'Now to add a little fun' she thought, using one hand with her sword she called on the plants nearby they trapped Hiei's legs. 'How are you going to get out of this Hiei?' Jenna thought watching the fight like a hawk.

Tsuki smirked, though she was happy she wasn't overconfident. She knew if Hiei thought about it he could get out of it. 'Hope he realizes they are poisonous though' she thought shrugging she started to attack Hiei with her sword, making him have to block with his, he had tried earlier to brake into her mind, but he had found a little surprise. Her mind was completely black; a person could get lost in it, and lose their insanity. But she had forced him out before that had happened. Grinning she jumped back and started throwing rose daggers at him.

Hiei growled using his fire ki he burned them before they could do him any harm, Tsuki's smirk was getting on his nerves. Once she stopped he started burning the vines that incased him. "Who do you think will win?" Jenna turned her head away from the fight to Kurama. "I suppose Tsuki but who knows Hiei can be tricky when he wants." she replied again focusing on the fight.

Tsuki heard the comment and smiled. The fire youkai was indeed tricky. Smiling she grew bored and ended the fight. Her eyes when white as she called on her midnight fires. "Orohb Cymepkm Obreatenbctbo Bepbibatb Bmectec Morywectbo!" she chanted in Russian. Suddenly the skies filled with black clouds and lighting struck the ground, Hiei was surrounded with Black flames as Tsuki descended to the ground. "Give up Hiei or die!" she called over the roaring flames. Jenna glared at her sister, Yoko Kurama blinked in surprised while Hiei growled. He was half shocked half pissed.

Hiei give up! Jena hissed in his head when he didn't move.

Your sister is annoying..... Growling Hiei nodded his head, agreeing to be the loser. Tsuki smiled, the flames instantly disappearing. Walking over to Hiei she smiled. "Next time don't pry into my mind." she whispered and jumped into a nearby tree. Jenna laughed. "True at times she is. Well I suppose we're up next Kur-Kuroichgio." she corrected herself. Kurama just gave her a polite smile and followed her though his eyes showed that he didn't like the nickname.

Tsuki laughed, "Come on Kuroichigo-kun you know you like the nickname." she called form her spot in the tree. The branches and vines immediately tied her up, making Tsuki growl.

Kurama had a Yoko-like smirk on his face. "Alright let's begin." Jenna said charging at him. Kurama dodged pulling out his rose whip. He slashed at her feet trying to trip her as she passed by she lifted her foot. They stood at opposite ends of the field watching each other. Kurama was obviously making a plan while Jenna stood there waiting for him to attack. Kurama vanished causing Jenna to tense up. Vines grabbed her arm yanking her down on to her shoulder. She looked up to see Yoko standing in front of her. 'Oh great they switched.' she thought trying not to move her arm. The vines had her arm in a not so comfortable position if she moved it would dislocate it at least. Yoko grinned "Give up?" he asked. "My god you're cocky. Like hell I do." she said grinning back. Her hand glowed blue and white. The vines froze over making them brittle enough to break free. Yoko jumped back dodging her claws for the most part though he now had two claw marks on his chest. Jenna rotated her slightly sore shoulder sighing.

Tsuki smirked she figured this battle would be interesting; Hiei was beside her in the tree branches. He growled when Kurama had switched to Yoko but Tsuki reassured him that if her mate did anything perverted to her sister, she would be a widow soon. Yoko looked over to Tsuki and raised an eyebrow. &Like I'd want to do anything to her& He stuck his tongue out playfully at his mate & Especially when you do it so much better. & Gomen Tsuki-chan! Kurama said telepathically hoping Tsuki wouldn't get angry with them at Yoko's comment. "Oi! Not to disturb you guys or anything but we am in the middle of a match that I would like to finish." said the hybrid tapping her foot.

Tsuki rolled her eyes and threw a rock at her mate, who had turned his head, so the rock head him square on the head. Tsuki laughed, and Hiei smirked. Jenna rolled her eyes as Yoko scowled. Jenna ran up to Yoko thrusting her hand into his stomach, which was glowing white. A blast of air sent him flying back by he managed to land on his feet knelling. He stood up again throwing his rose whip at her. Jenna simply dodged them grinning at Yoko's frustration. She decided to be merciful and slammed her elbow into his jaw. Stumbling back he fell down turning back into Kurama. He spit up some blood and rubbed his jaw. "Fine you win." he said reluctantly. "It seems our mates need a lot of work." Jenna sighed. Tsuki giggled, jumping from her tree she walked over to her mate. Once there she helped him up. "That was…..not called for Tsuki. That rock hurt!" said Kurama once he was up. Tsuki shrugged, and started to walk toward her sister. "Hey Jenna!" she called out to her. Jenna's head snapped. "Yeah?" Previously she had just been staring into space

Tsuki walked closer to her sister, eyes regarding her with a thoughtful look. "Why do you smell like you are with child?" Her eyes widened staring at Tsuki. Then she began to chuckle. "I think your confused Tsuki." she mumbled. Please don't say anything more Tsuki she pleased telepathically.

Tsuki shrugged and ran off toward the house. Kurama following close behind her.

--Alright Dragon I won't but Hiei can smell it too.—

I know. Sadly I know Jenna sighed walking to the house.

Hiei looked at his mate. Falling in step with her he waited for her to say something. She stopped when they reached her room. "I'm going to get a bath unless you're going to follow me there too." she said.

Hiei grabbed her arm. "Do you not want to have a child?" he asked suddenly, the question wasn't what he wanted to ask but it was close enough. She just smiled at him. "Of course I do and I am." she whispered knowing he wanted to hear it.

Hiei gave her a slight smile and kissed her. "If you aren't out in an hour I'm coming to get you." he warned and disappeared. Her smile widened at her mates protectiveness. She walked into her room getting ready for a bath.

Tsuki and Kurama

Tsuki sighed, flopping down on her mates' bed she stared up at his ceiling. Kurama sitting right beside her. "Is there something wrong Koi?"

"...teh...?" the phrase was a sign that she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously. "Nothing really. Just, a few important things and not so important things." she answered shrugging. Her gaze coming from the ceiling to her lovers face.

Smiling she placed her head in his lap, purring along with the rhythm of his heartbeat. Kurama smiled, but something caught his attention, why did his mate smell different?

Tsuki sensed her mates' uneasiness and blinked. Looking up at Kurama she could tell he was thinking. The vixen sat up, cupping her mate's cheek she leaned in closer until they were nose to nose. "What's wrong, Kuroichigo?" Kurama's eyes were gold with green hues. Yoko Kurama pulled his mate closer. Nuzzling the side of her neck he pulled her hair to expose it. He blinked as he eyes widened.  
What happened to the mark? To Our mark?! Kurama asked panicky in their mind.  
$ I don't know…..But I'm sure as hell going to fine out..$ Yoko responded. They looked down at their mate. "You do know your our mating mark is missing." they growled in annoyance. Tsuki blinked. "Yes of course i did. I died remeber. So of course the mark went away." she answered sitting up. She shrugged his anger off as if it were no big deal and stood. Though she didnt realize that she had just hurt her mates feelings, for if she had she wouldnt have said it. Yoko Kurama held back a growl. Damn it! Sometimes their mate was far too cold for their liking. They snorted and yanked her back onto their lap. "Where are you going?" they asked purring. Turned in her mates grip. "Out for a walk?" she said, knowing that now she wouldn't be able to. After having almost died her mates probably, and Jenna now that she thought about it, wouldn't let her go anywhere with out them. Looking in his/their eyes she sighed in defeat and let Yoko Kurama pull her further to them. Resting her head on his shoulder she thought of a way to reverse the spell Aemoh had placed, on herself.

"What are you thinking about?" they asked noticing her dazed look. She didn't answer, but she didn't find the answer to the question she had been searching for. Looking at her mate she smiled and lightly kissed me. "Just about my coming death" she replied coldly. She knew she was going to die. Her last vision filled with it. All ending the same way. A grim line replaced her smile as she felt her mate tense. Just as he was about to argue she stood. Or at least tried to. Yoko Kurama had a firm grip on her and wasn't letting up. "Don't say that." they said giving Tsuki an angry glare. Tsuki glared back. "i'm only saying what i know to be true Mate. I have for seen the out come of our battle with Aemoh. Jenna will live on with Hiei and I will die. You will live on and love another and soon forget about me.

Besides Aemoh has to die with his own blood killing him. In other words Jenna and I have to be the ones to kill him or it wotn work." she paused and silently, almost hestitantly licked her mates cheek. "Since she and I are blood sisters now she shares his blood. Our blood must be spilled for him to die." she said her voicde soft as if she were to speak any louded the world might break around her. Her mate trembled thoug she wasn't sure if it was out of anger or sorrow. Scooping her into their arms they placed Tsuki back on the ground as they stood. "Never." they hissed at her before walking upstairs slamming their door harshly. Tsuki let her tears fall. But she had made up her mind. She was going to die. It better her than Jenna. Jenna deserved the happiness she had. Tsuki was more than willing to let her keep it at her own life. She cried though not for herself but for her mates. She let her animal form take her though not her larger form her smaller one. The one she had only been seen in so far by Jenna. Her marking and coloring was still the same. Slowly she slipped out of her room and walked down the hallway to her mates. Feeling his angered aura she whined and curled up at his door. She let black tears fall and stain the carpet as she whined and whimpered at her mate. Slowly she closed her eyes though sleep didn't come she just laid there whining and whimpering.

Jenna

The dragon demoness let out a content sigh and slipped farther under the heated water until it reached her collarbone. Subconsciously she stroked her stomach smiling. Knowing that she was pregnant made her feel so...giddy? She snorted. Definitely not a word she used often to describe herself. Her happy thoughts were disrupted by the slamming of a door. "Nani?" she mumbled looking at the wall. What was going on? Jenna closed her eyes and concentrated on her hearing. Though what she hear and felt wasn't pleasant. The angry waves coming off of her sister's lover were even scaring her bit and her sister's whimpering was making her worried. Had they gotten into a fight? 'Probably.' she thought and made a mental note to ask about it later.

Hiei

The Hybrid stopped his training to look at he dojo's clock. His mate had been in the bath for a while now. he shrugged it off. What really caught his attention was the energy coming from Kurama's room. Pulling on his shirt he went into the house to see. Walking up the steps he stood stake still surprise written on his face. Coming across a whining Tsuki ion her smaller Kitsune form was not what Hiei had expected to see. Raising an eyebrow he stopped a few feet away. They must have gotten into a really big fight if it had the strong willed loner of a kitsune whining at his door. Shaking his head at the two foolishness he walked over to his mates bathroom door. Jenna? he called mentally, not wanting either of the foxes to hear him. Yes? she answered in a curious tone. You dont know why the kitxsunes are fighting do you? And you have been in that damn bath for 40 minutes now he growled mentally. Leaning agaisnt the door, he noticed that Tsuki had spotted him but she didnt react simply stopped whining and nodded her head to him as a form of greeting. No.... she sighed. Wish I did though and I still have 20 minutes before you have to drag me out. she stated. Hiei rolled his eyes. I didn't say that you could stay in there an hour I said by an hour. But that doesn't mean I cant drag you out sooner. he growled back playfully a smirked gracing his face as he turned toward his mate.  
Tsuki looked at her mates door and sighed. She had been calling out to them but they refused to answer. Fine if they refuse to answer then fine. An angry sorrow filled Tsuki's heart as she stood, only to fill something tugging at her tail. Looking she noticed it was one of Kurama's plants. She sat down an pawed at it. Wondering why it was there and stopping her from leaving. She soon got her answer when a pair of arms picked her up. "I'm sorry." Kurama whispered stroking her head. Yoko was still angry and currently sleeping inside of Kurama. Tsuki purred and rubbed her head against Kurama's hands as he walked back into his room and closed the door. She felt him open his arms for her to jump down but she merely whined and moved closer. –Sorry….I'm sorry Kurama you and Yoko have every right to be mad— she whined back at him.

He gave Tsuki a warm smile trying to comfort her. "I'm not angry mate. I'm just.....sad." he mumbled as he sat on his bed with a still purring Tsuki. "I don't want to lose you." Tsuki purred, standing she walked around his lap before settling back down her head right against Kurama's stomach as she rubbed her head against it. – Fine I'll try to work out another why to kill him, but if I cant then I'll see about Koenma bring me back to life okay?—she said, happily taking in her calmer mates scent and aura. She hardly got to spent time with just him anymore. "Alright." he agreed scratching his mate under her chin. Smiling when he heard her purring increase.

Jenna

Jenna reached upwards stretching her ribs and back. She decided to get out since the water was starting to get cold and because she had almost fallen asleep. The demoness stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. She had forgotten her clothes so she wrapped the towel around herself and walked out almost bumping into Hiei. Hiei moved slightly wrapping his arms around his mates toweled form until he was sure she was balanced again. Slowly he removed his arms "Took you long enough onna" he growl snagging a quick kiss from his mates lips. "Why were you waiting anyway?" she asked walking to her room. "You know if you weren't my mate, Kyandi-kun I'd call you a stalker." Hiei rolled his eyes at the name. Holding back his youkai urges he quickly licked his mates lips knowing she felt his lower region. Sighing he pulled away from her and left. Disappearing for a while. Maybe a nice cold ice cold shower.

Jenna blinked but soon she began to chuckle. You are far too easy to rill up Kyandi-kun. she said before walking into her room. Hiei was mean while taking hi 'shower'.  
Kitsunes

Tsuki was still sitting in Kurama's lap though her purring had stopped. Kurama was after asleep and she smiled. Jumping from his lap she was stopped in Mid-air was he pulled her back. "Stay. Please Tsuki?' he asked. Smiling she nodded and pulled out of his grip. Sitting on the bed her body slowly shifted to her humanoid form. Shaking her braided head lightly she pushed Kurama back onto the bed. Smiling she kissed him. "Go to sleep mate your tired." She purred laying down beside her more human side of her mates. Kurama smiled. Nuzzling her cheek with his he pulled hr closer to himself. "Can I mark you again?" he asked, his voice seductive as he nibbled lightly on her pointed ears. Tsuki turned over and smiled up at Kurama, "Of course." Moving the color of her shirt she barred she neck to him. She closed her eyes as she felt fangs sink into her neck, moving slightly she pulled him closer, moving his clothes and remarking him as well. Pulling away he kissed his love again. He let his human traits take back over glad that Yoko was asleep so he could be with their mate. Tsuki smiled, nuzzling her mate she let her eyes drift closed.

Hiei

Hiei quietly dried off and pulled on some comfortable pants. His katana in his hand, he slipped into his mates room. He smiled when he saw her sleeping on her bed. Though frowning when he saw that she was shivering violently. Setting his katana within arms reach he crawled into the bed with her, Pulling the covers over both of them he wrapped his arms and legs around her. Pulling her closer and sharing his body heat. He smiled when she stopped shivering glad that she was okay. Nuzzling her he let himself sub come to sleep. Though this time he was alert.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Kuroichigo- blackberry

Kyandi- candy

Tsuki awoke the next morning, sitting up while stretching she noticed Kurama had his arms locked around her waist, his head buried in her lap. Laughing lightly she pulled away from him. Only to have a growl stop her, and the male tighten his grip. Tsuki's golden eyes narrowed as she slipped form her mate's arm. Standing she exited to the room. Walking into her room she grabbed a pair of black pants, and a short sleeve blue top. Humming to herself she walked into the bathroom. Setting down her clothes she turned the shower on, and turned the dial until it was as far left as it could go. She loved extremely hot showers. Stripping down she stepped in. Her hair fell to her knees now. Sighing she should cut it but some how she got the feeling, Kuroichigo wasn't going to like that. She shrugged, 'Oh well he can shove it' she thought.

After washing most of the cinnamon scented conditioner our of her hair she turned off the shower head and wrapped a towel around herself. Steeping out she picked up a pair of scissors and cut her hair, It now fell to her waist. Looking at he hair she had cut off she blinked, she didn't mean to cut that much, but what is done is done. Throwing them away she brushed her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail and left it that way. Searching under the sink she found wads of gaze. Smirking she started the time consuming task of binding her chest. Then pulled on her shirt she braided her hair. Her fingers briefly touched the crescent moon on her forehead. Causing a shutter to rack her body. Cleaning up the bathroom she walked out, and went down stairs. AS She sat down at the coffee table and memory hit her.

Flash BACK

A Twelve year old Tsuki stood over a stove, Jenna sitting patiently a the table behind her. They had built a makeshift house for them to live in over the years. Though they didn't stay in it long. Jenna was usually the one to cook just because Tsuki never offered. She would go and get the food and Jenna would cook it. But Today of all mornings Tsuki had done both. Her counter part looked skeptically a the omelet. She wasn't sure if her friends/sister's cooking was healthy. Sighing she ate it. AND was shock this was great even if it was a human way of cooking. "Onee-san you should cook more often!" Jenna replied happily! From that day on she and Jenna had taken turns cooking.

END Flash BACK

Tsuki smiled and decided she would surprise her sister. She hadn't cooked food in a while. Standing she started, She noticed Hiei only ate meat and that her mates like sunny side up eggs. She started, first bacon then eggs then tea and juice. She sensed everyone was getting up and shook her head. Jenna must have been really tired.

Jenna groaned. She didn't remember drinking last night. 'Then why to I feel like I have one hell of a hang over.' she growled mentally. She opened her eyes to find herself half way off the bed. To make it worse she was also tangled in the comforter. 'I see...all the blood in my head is the cause of my headache and my soreness is because I'm more twisted than one of those human pretzels.' She shimmed her way out of the comforter and onto the floor. Groaning she stood up causing her bones to crack. Knowing who was the cause of her bad night/morning Jenna sent a glare towards the still peaceful sleeping Koorime. Hiei had the habit of pushing her off the bed. she guessed it was because he had slept alone most of his life. Being careful not to wake him she sat down on the bed giving him a dark glare. She couldn't wait until he woke up.

Kurama sniffed the air. "Who's cooking?" he mumbled. He was the designated cook though sometimes Jenna would volunteer to if he over slept. He sensed her and Hiei were still in bed so that meant that Tsuki was cooking. 'Koishii? Cooking?' the kitsune thought while walking down stairs.

Tsuki glanced over her shoulder, and nodded seeing her mate. Turning back around she started cooking Jenna's breakfast, setting Kurama's food on a plate and pouring him a glass of juice, slightly smiling at him. She noticed Hiei and Jenna walk in the room.

Hiei rolled over, blinking he looked at Jenna wondering why she was giving him a death glare. "Onna?" Shrugging it off as her being moody he stood up and started down toward where he smelt breakfast cooking.

Jenna followed her mate to breakfast glaring at him all the way. When she entered she was surprise to see her sister cooking. Forgetting about her revenge she focused on Tsuki. "Your cooking?" she chirped. Her bad mood washed away by the great and yet unexpected surprise of her sister's  
cooking.

Tsuki huffed, "You acted like it's a big deal" she muttered, setting down everyone's food she started cleaning the dishes.

Hiei raised an eyebrow but ate none the less, founding out the same thing Kurama found out, 'The Onna could cook,' Smirking he looked at the fox. "Looks like some one has finally bested you in something fox!" he sneered.

&Hey what's going on?&

Good morning Youko, Tsuki cooked and Hiei said that we finally found someone to best us in something

Youko snorted but agreed that their Koishii's cooking was good. Jenna grinned. "It is a big deal. You haven't cooked in what? A couple of decades?"

Tsuki scowled, but her back was turned so no one could see the amusement in her eyes. She didn't comment though, Jenna was right she hadn't cooked in a long time. Shrugging she placed the dishes to dry and turned sipping her tea, she had a forbidding feeling but couldn't place it so she decided it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Leaning against the counter, she noticed Kurama's eyes flicker gold until they still green with gold, shifting her eyes she watched as Hiei and Jenna glared at each other. "honestly to you act like spoiled brats" she said, picking up their dishes.

Shaking her head she felt a shiver go down her spine ,her fingers relaxed an the plate slipped form her hand, shattering on the floor, she didn't even wince at the noise, only starred out the window. "mama?" she whispered, shaking.

Hiei watched as the onna froze up his eye starring at her as her aura flared up. What was bothering the onna kitsune now? He sniffed, Aemoh. "Shit" he cursed, then there was another scent, it smelled like Jenna but dead; another, it smell like Tsuki. Glancing he watched the others gauging their actions.

Youko Kurama growled and went over to Tsuki. "Koishii?" they whispered. Getting no response they began to shake her. Jenna recognized the smell and almost threw up. "Sora?" she whimpered. Jumping from her seat she sprinted outside wanting to see her blood sister.  
Tsuki shook free of her mate's grasp and fed after her sister, upon arriving at a scene she never wanted to see, there stood her mother, looking just as happy and healthy as she had been she was eight. "Mama?" she whimpered, this couldn't be her mother, this was a trap, but one small rebellious part of her, wanted to deny it. Tsuki walked to her mother, seeing jenna she stopped right next to the girl, in front of them stood Sora, Jenna's elder sister, and Tsuki's mother. Tsuki shook. This was a trap; this was a trap! Hiei arrive moments later watching his mate and the other three women.

Youko Kurama appeared next to Hiei. They were tense waiting for one of the women or Aemoh to attack. Jenna watched her sister though the image was blurred by tears. Like Tsuki she knew it was a trap but-Damn it! Her sister was right there in front of her! Dead or not, real or fake Jenna didn't care. She didn't have the will power Tsuki did especially when it involved things close to her.  
Tsuki let a low snarl erupt from her throat. "abomination" she swore. Summoning her sword. "Dare turn my mother into such an abomination you bastard !" she yelled unsheathing her sword she swung it, relishing as the aura around her and the sword turned dangerously black and crackled, raising the sword it pulsed.

Her mother's smile faded and her eyes turned lifeless."Die dear daughter" she whisper summoning a sword that looked like Sensaguia. Tsuki smirked as she ran at he woman, the swords clashed and both women were thrown back from the sheer force fo the energies. She noticed Youko standing beside Hiei. Standing she barely dodged an attack from Jenna's sister, snarling she looked at Hie.,

–knock her out since she isn't going to fight-- she ordered as she slashed at her mother.

Jenna growled at Hiei, warning him not to get near her. She watched her sister with sad eyes.

Tsuki roared. "Jenna I"m sorry but I've had enough of this" she said. Holding her sword in one hand she slung it at her mother, embedding the woman in the ground with her sword, she watched as the energy destroyed the woman. She ran at Sora, only to be stopped as Aemoh stepped in her way. Snarling she jumped over him and struck down Sora, her body to descentagrated. she saw Youko attack with his rose whip as Hiei jump over beside Jenna. While she cried. Tsuki turned in time to see Aemoh shoved his fist into her stomach, she spit up blood as she let the darkness take her. Aemoh chuckled as he cradled Tsuki's body to his, "Dear Jenna you have lost not only your real sister for the second time but you adopted sister as well, you were so wrapped up in your pain that you let her fight alone," with his finally words he disappeared Tsuki in his hands.

Hiei was shocked, as Youko let go of his mental barriers, he heard both souls clearly roar out in pain.

Enraged Youko Kurama turned to face Jenna. "Your pathetic! Leaving her alone while you wallowed in your own pain! It's your fault!" He jumped up claws out stretched ready to beat the hybrid. She closed her eyes tightly. She deserved it. She was too weak to help Tsuki or Sora. Jenna wrapped her arms around her stomach wanting to protect her child form the raging kitsune's punishment.

Hie snarled. "Youko that's enough" blocking the kitsune he snarled. "You really think Tsuki would appreciate you attacking her sister?" he growled, seeing the kitsune calm down. "She would skin you alive then me for not protecting her, now calm down!" Turning to Jenna he looked at her. "Your not weak, but your not strong, you need to forget the past; forget the pain, Tsuki's gone and she needs your help; not you wallowing in your guilt" he said, he hated being so mean but it that's what it took, to hell with guilt. Glaring at the kitsune he snarled. "Go take you anger out somewhere else fox." he growled, walking to his mate he picked her up. "When both of you come to your senses will figure out how to save the onna"

Youko Kurama bared his fangs and jumped off. Jenna gave Hiei a forced smile. "Thank you. I want to help Tsuki-chan now but I think I need some sleep first." She whispered before drifting off to  
sleep.

Hiei nodded and took her to their room laying her down he sighed.

With Tsuki

I woke up moving my Hands I noticed that a cold metal was pressed around then I jerked then, hearing the click of chains, moving my legs I felt shackles. Opening my eyes I looked around. I was in a dungeon. I looked down and noticed my stomach was healed, Where was I? My ears twitched upon hearing Aemoh's insane laughter. Oh no. I looked up with wide golden eyes to see him standing before me. Schooling my face I glared. He merely laughed and smacked me. I didn't give him to satisfactory of crying out, as claws racked my cheek. Blood ran down but my skin quickly healed. Aemoh smiled. "I'm going to make you scream girl and beg for mercy so get used to it because I might be gentle if you scream" he sneered, I snorted, but yelped when he ripped off my clothes.

Snarling I started struggling on to realize that the shackles sucked my energy. "Damn you let me go!" I yelled he merely slapped me, racking his claws along my legs. Snarling I Struggled more. But it was no use, the more I struggled the more energy that was drained. He continued this until I was barely conscious then he kiss3ed me harshly. I bit his tongue, which got my a punch in my gut. Grunting I fell into darkness. The same routine for a week. He would come in there and beat me up until I was barely alive, kiss me and leave. Around the second week he stared doing more disgusting things, molesting me. The third week came and I had given up hope of ever being found. I knew we were in Makai, because of the sounds and smells. A Week here was a Day in Nigeniki but it didn't matter. He had taken the chains off of me and even moved me to a room, his room.

The third week I died, not literally just mentally. He raped me continuously. I screamed and thrashed but to no avail. I hadn't eaten or drinken anything I was weak. And I paid for it. I slowly opened my eyes when I sensed he was leaving. Standing I pulled on a pair of pants and shirt. Limping out of the room I dashed down the halls. Coming to where he kept his puppets. I opened the door. Seeing my grandmother I killed her watching as her soul left her body. Walking I killed the rest to Jenna's family. Smiling I used the last of my energy to teleport to Nigeniki. Aemoh had been a fool to think that he could drain all my energy. Landing in Genkai's backyard I started toward the house. I didn't know if I ever made it. Because I blacked out just at the edge of the clearing , looking at her house.

End point of view

Hiei sighed, it had been three days. Which meant three weeks for Tsuki. Jenna had stopped mopping around and had been training none stop. They knew she was in Makai Aemoh wouldn't take her anywhere else. Kurama had finally gotten himself under control. And apologize to Jenna, but the fox had locked himself up in his room. only coming down to eat. Hiei blinked and lifted his nose, just as he did and white and red blur pasted him and raced out of the house, Jenna following. With out a moments hesitation Hiei too followed. Coming to see a bloody and beaten Tsuki laying cradled in Youko Kurama's arm.

He nuzzled her and then growled lowly. She reeked of Aemoh. Jenna winced inwardly. She knew what had happened. She had even felt some of it. "Get her inside." she ordered the kitsune who surprisingly didn't complain and raced off. Jenna ran as well to retrieve a potion out of her room.

The potion was made of her blood and would heal the injured kitsune in a matter of hours. Of course with Tsuki it could take less, maybe two hours tops. She walked into the room down the hall. Youko Kurama was in his fox form allowing his mate to use him as a pillow. Jenna simply gave her the potion and left.

She would have her time with her sister when she awoke. For now she'd leave her to Kurama and Youko.  
As she walked down the stairs the door bell rang. "Coming!" she yelled. Curious to who would be visiting she opened the door. "Hello Jenna-san." came the polite reply from a blushing Yukina. "Hey Yukina." The hybrid watched her waiting for some reason as to why she visited. It must have beengood because her demeanor and aura showed that she was bursting with happiness. Getting no reply Jenna spoke up. "I'll go get-" she turned around to meet her mate. "-Hiei."

Hiei looked at Yukina, she as covered with the dectectives scent, more so than she had been when she was courting the baka. Looking at her he stepped out, glancing at Jenna before following his sister around outside, after a minute she stopped and looked at him.

* * *

Tsuki opened golden red eyes, staring a the popcorned ceiling for a minute before realizing where she was. Her roll her head to the side to see Youko's silver blue fur. "Youko?"

"Both of us." They responded. "Are you alright?" They nuzzled and licked her.

Tsuki smiled, weakly, "Yeah, for the most part" sitting up she groaned, she could taste the stuff Jenna had given her. Sitting up straight she looked at the fox. "Sorry for worrying you guys...It...couldn't be helped."

* * *

Yukina looked at the ground drawing random circles with her foot. Her brother's accusing stare was getting to her. 'I should have taken Yusuke's offer and let him come with me.' Yukina coughed before speaking. "Um...I suppose you know why I'm here more or less. I just thought you should know...I'm marrying Yusuke in a week." Her cheeks flared up as she said this. "I was hoping you would come?" Jenna, who was watching from a safe distance, almost fell out of her tree.

Hiei looked at her, "what!" his youki spiked, grumbling he looked at her. "Yes. I'll go" he said, thinking of the many ways he could kill the Detective and not have Yukina find out.

Yukina's eyes lit up. "I'm so happy! Thank you Hiei-san!" she chirped wrapping her arms around him. She hadn't noticed his hidden anger. Meanwhile Jenna made a note to keep an eye on Hiei

Hiei "hn'ed" as Yukina left, growling he started off to find the Detective.

* * *

They sighed. "As long as your back. Your safe now." Both seemed to be relieved but also angry. She still reeked of Aemoh. Every time they breathed the smell would remind them of what had happened. "You need a bath." the mumbled transforming back into their human like form.

Tsuki quirked an eyebrow. "Oh are you trying to tell me something?" she said, making it seem like they insulted her. Standing she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, she walked to her room, grabbing some random clothes she walked back out and into the bathroom down the hall. Stepping in she closed the door and fell to her kneels. Breathing heavily, she took of the torn and tattered clothes before getting in the shower.

While Tsuki was showering Youko laid outside the door, sniffing the air at times to make sure she was okay.

* * *

Jenna appeared in font of Hiei. "Hiei." she warned. Jenna knew how protective Hiei was of his sister but if this made Yukina happy then he shouldn't meddle.

Hiei glared. "Onna" he growled, his hand twitching, normally he would just strike down whatever was stopping him but no, it was his mate he couldn't go around killing her could he?

Jenna didn't move she simply shot him a disapproving look

* * *

An hour later Tsuki stepped out. Wearing a long sleeve black shirt with very baggy black pants. Her hair down shadowing her face.

Youko used a claw to tuck the hair behind her ears. "Koishii?"

Tsuki looked at him, she knew her crescent moon was gone all her markings were. Except for the one Aemoh had drawn on her. She shivered just thinking about it, taking his hand away she looked at the floor before releasing it. "I'm sorry" she whispered, side stepping him walked to the stairs and toward the front door. He growled and leaped down the stair and grabbed her arm.

* * *

Jenna sighed. "If he does anything to hurt Yukina THEN you have the right to kill him. If you do it now Yukina will cry. You need to give him a chance."She felt her palm tingle.

Tsuki? she asked surprised that the kitsune was up and she hadn't sensed it.

Tsuki looked at him.

--hm? --she answered, looking at Youko through her bangs.

She pointed behind her as Hiei and Jenna walked through the door. "I was just going to Jenna" she said pointing to her sister. Hiei sighed and followed Jenna in, rolling his eyes at the kitsune's walking  
to Tsuki he looked at her, "Onna I want to talk with you"Youko pouted "I'm not done talking to you though." he said. He wanted to know more that mark.

I wanted to speak to you but I suppose Hiei will first Jenna sounded a bit annoyed.

Tsuki blinked, and followed the stoic apparition wondering what he wanted and why everyone wanted to talk with her all the sudden. Seeing him turn to her she met his red eyes. "onna what is you aura different?" he asked his hand resting on his katana. Tsuki nodded and pulled the collar of her shirt, showing him the kanji for Aemoh, over Youko and Kurama's mark, on her right shoulder. Then she showed him her right arm which had black claw like marks covering it. "That's why" Hiei nodded.

While Tsuki and Hiei were talking Jenna was trying to calm down Youko. His tenseness was getting to her. "Oi Youko. What did onee-chan do to get you so riled up?" He gave her a sharp glare which meant that she wasn't getting an answer and had angered him more. "Ah...I think I need some air." she mumbled wanting to away. So she quickly walked out the door feeling relieved. Youko snorted and walked up stairs.

Tsuki sighed as she and Hiei started in. She needed to explain things to Youko but how do yo explain that your father over ridden your mate's mark and now you are your father's mate! Shaking her head she saw Jenna coming .

Her sister gave her a sad look before greeting them both with a smile. Tsuki looked at her sister. "Jenna..we need to talk..." Grabbing her sister's hand she walked further in the back of Genkai's house turning she hugged Jenna crying.

"Tsuki? It's okay." she whispered sitting herself and Tsuki on the ground.

Tsuki shook her head "no its not Jenna I'm no longer Youko or Kurama's mate, Aemoh mated me! I'm his mate he marked me with his mark and a curse!" she said full out crying black tears pouring down her face.

Jenna simply hugged her sister wishing that her broken self could be fixed. False words of comfort couldn't do it and neither could she. Maybe Youko and Kurama could but in the mood they are it seems unlikely.

Tsuki calmed down after a while. But she was still shaken. "Jenna the final battle will be soon..and I figured out a way..to kill him..with out us dying..." she whispered, standing with Jenna's help. "But we can talk about it tomorrow okay? I think I should go face the wrath of a currently pissed Kitsune.." smiling sadly she walked off to find Youko.

Jenna shook her head. 'If you think you should.' she thought and went to  
take a shower. Today was too stressful for her taste.

Tsuki found Youko sitting on his bed, she walked in softly closing the door behind her. Her bang covering her eyes as she looked a the male she loved.

He looked up at her retraining himself from yelling he waited for an explanation.

* * *

Hiei sat in his room cleaning his katana, he knew this wouldn't end well for the foxes, and he knew that all this was weighting heavily on his mate.

Jenna walked into Hiei's room and sat next to him. Her shower seemed to have cheered her up on the outside at least. "What do you think will happen?" she asked after a moment of silence.  
Hiei sighed. "knowing them? a fight" he answered sheathing his katana.

* * *

Tsuki flinched. "I know your mad, but there's nothing I can do, I'm no longer your mate, I'm his and until his dead I will be his, I can't explain it becuase there is nothign to explain. He kidnapped me rapped and abused me and marked as his mate, he slipped up and I fled, and I'm here now, I jsut wanted to say I never gave up or gave in" with that she turned and walked out, acroos the hall and into her room shutt thign door and lockign it she started as black vines covered it.

Youko growled. Kurama was berating him. what was he suppose to do? Tsuki had just said it her self there was nothing she could do. so what exactly did Kurama want him to do? Go and act like she was still theirs? No she was Aemoh's for now at least. Youko left to rest inside of Kurama and hopefully get away from his nagging.

* * *

Jenna groaned. "This tension is irritating." she mumbled and crawled into Hiei's bed. The hybrid laid there stroking her stomach. Hopefully this stress wouldn't harm her child.

Early the next morning found Tsuki sitting in her room her arm was bleeding as she forced the marking off of it. Draining her energy. The crescent moon on her head glowed as it found the sudden surge of her power. Snarling she pushed against it, yelping when she broke the spell and was flung into the wall behind her. Getting up shaking she smiled, now all she had to do was get rid of Aemoh's mating mark.

Hiei's eyes opened when he felt the sudden pulse of youki. Looking he found it was just the vixen across the hall.

Even in her sleep Jenna felt her sisters actions.

Tsuki? Are you alright? She was concerned. You don't need to push your self!

--I'm fine. I can use my youki now so we can kill him, stop stressing out so much. Now if I counted the days correctly we have three until Aemoh shows up we need to work on a spell I found that will kill him without us having to die. When everyone gets up we'll go to spirit world Koenma has a room their for us to train or what not that aemoh can't spy on us-- She answered.

Alright...but I won't bet up for a bit. You demons stressed me out too much last night

--You forget you are a demon yourself -- Tsuki repliedsaid back.

Popping the muscles in her back as she stood and went down stairs, to the kitchen, upon seeing kurama there however she went to the livingroom.

Kurama sighed. "Tsuki?" he called hoping she wouldn't ignore him. Tsuki turned and looked at the red head, locking golden eyes with green, she stiffened, she didn't feel like getting yelled at for something she couldn't help.The fox smiled and greeted her. "Good Moring." Then he turnned tring to hide the painned look in his eyes. It was hard to speak to your lover once they had been talken away by another. Expectally one as vile as Aemoh.Tsuki frowned slightly. "Kurama..." she trailed off, it's not like she wanted to be with Aemoh, she was here, but he never even touched her, she wasn't Aemoh's. But he, they, "Why won't you look at me, are you that disgusted with me? For something I couldn't control? Am I that repulsive, lover dear?" she asked heatedly, before standing and exiting the room, she paused at the door. "I may be marked as his, but I am, and always will be your mate and lover above all things" she whispered, disappearing down the dark hallways toward the dojo.

Kurama almost whined and went off to follow her.

* * *

Upstairs the hybrid was wandering in her dreams. In an endless meadow under a bright sky she lay sleeping. Though a shadow soon awoke her by blocking the warm rays. As she opened her eyes the shadow ran. Feeling drawn to the mass of black smoke she instantly bolted after it. She chased and chased it yet it seemed to be speeding up while she became slower. Jenna looked down as she ran and was caught of guard at what she saw. There was eight little razors slowly running up her legs. She hadn't felt anything. She tried to knock them off but her hands simply went through them. Knowing that she could nothing the hybrid ran on. The shadow had stopped on top of a hill and waited for her. Half way up the hill her legs gave out causing her to fall. The blades had shredded them for the knee down and were now moving to her thighs. Desperate to reach the top she began to crawl. Finally she reached the top and grabbed on to the shadow pulling herself up. The puff of smoke lifted her off the ground by her shoulders. It then turned and showed her the other side of the hill. Jenna bolted out of the bed. she only made it to the door before she threw up.

Hiei came behind her pulling her hair out of her face, rubbing her back. Not saying a word.

* * *

Tsuki growled softly, sensing him following her. Throwing open the dojo door, she walked in, slamming it behind her. Yanking a staff off the wall she started going through routines and exercises. Hoping to take her mind off Youko and Kurama.

Kurama walked silently contemplating what he could do, they could continue on as they had, only she still bore Aemoh's mark, not that, that had stopped the famed kitsune before...Sighing to himself he felt the beginning of Youko waking, and didn't greet the kitsune he was still rather mad at him. Placing his hand on the shojo screen door he slide it open and walked in, head bowed, though that wasn't the best idea since Tsuki almost took it off.

Yelping Tsuki barred her fangs as him. "Stupid!" she cried the staff's blunt blade an inch away from his head.

Youko took it upon himself at this time to speak.

& What the hell! What's going on!&

I accidently walked right into Tsuki's practicing sparring and she almost took our head off...

Tsuki sighed. And Yanked the staff back. "What the hell do you want?"

Youko hissed. & She hasn't talked to us like that since before our mating...&

Kurama had to agree. "Tsuki, I did nothing to mar-" He stopped when Tsuki laughed. "Did nothing? Tch, whatever go away" she turned, but Kurama had, had enough and with the speed only Hiei could rival reached out and yanked her to him. "Stop giving me this bull shit Tsuki" he growled in her ear.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but yeah we finally updated!

* * *


End file.
